Konoha's Dark Legend
by mad thought
Summary: With Kelda and the other mistresses scattered with children of the Overlord, the dark domain is shattered by invaders. Fleeing to the Eastern Continent of the Elemental Nations, she hides her son in Konoha before her death. How can this Overlad regain his father's dark throne as a new Overlord? Vassals perhaps? Well, evil always finds a way.
1. The boy with the glowing eyes

**Hello everyone and welcome to my newest story. I know a lot of people are probably waiting for the newest chapter of _Heiress of Blades_ but I'm having really bad writer's block in that department. So I decided to write something new to try and get the creativity flowing again and this one has been kicking around my head for a while now. Before anyone asks, no Naruto will not be the Overlord, he'll be his best friend. This fic will be drawing on a lot of fantasy based things like Warcraft, Lord of the Rings, and Warhammer in bits and pieces even Total War Attila in away, but a lot from Warcraft. I really hope people enjoy this because I  will be asking for help from you, the readers, at certain points for input or choices. Please enjoy and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Especially review. No flames please.**

 **I own nothing except for my OCs. Everything else to their respective owners.**

"talking"

 _"thought"_

 **"demonic/powerful talking"**

 ** _"demonic/powerful thought"_**

* * *

Chapter 1: The boy with glowing eyes

Along a well-traveled road in a forested land, a woman trudged her way to the nearest settlement. She wore a dress meant for a colder environment that seemed well worn. However, her outfit was torn and ragged. Blood, both old and new, smeared the once lovely garment. The woman's face could have been called beautiful at one point, even holding some beauty now, but travel and hard times left circles under her eyes and a wiriness of someone who had not slept in days. If that wasn't bad enough, she had arrows in her back and gashes along her arms and torso. A bloody, intricately crafted axe hung limply in her right hand as her left cradled a baby in a red cloth.

Her name was Kelda. Kelda of Nordberg, the first mistress of the Overlord. At least that's how it was for a time. Her happiest moments were with her beloved Witch-Boy and other mistresses who also fancied him. Twelve years of a solidified power basin her love ruled in domination based fashion. Thralls of dominated subjects worked and toiled in his dark name. Heroes came to challenge him, but all met terrible and sometime hilarious ends by him and his army of minions. Even if the world saw the kingdom as a place of great evil, and it was every now and then, there was a stability and peace that came with it that followed the chaotic collapse of the Glorious Empire. The tribute brought to him was invested back into the land and soon he no longer needed to dominate people to be given obedience and respect. And from his mistresses came the news of his secured legacy, his joy could be felt.

But that all changed when the Solarian Imperium attacked. Fanatics of the previous emperor's view on magic, they declared a holy war against the Overlord's domain. His subjects fought with vigor that won them many battles without the need for his presence or use of minions. But the Imperium was more devious than first believed and fought hard for a full year. Then they struck at the Netherworld Tower led by a corrupted jester minion that hadn't been seen since the Infernal Abyss incident. The Overlord fought bravely to see to it his mistresses, children, and minions escape as he held off the endless tide of fanatics. He died sitting in his throne, succumbing to his wounds after filling the room with bodies. The jester's was not among them.

Afterward the three mistresses split up to hide their respected offspring to seek vengeance for their fallen love. She did not know the fate of Juno and Fay, but Kelda had walked a long arduous road up to this point. She dared not stay in her homeland, as she believed the Solarists would look there for her first. Instead she took a bold move to come to the mystical Eastern Continent for her sanctuary. She felt that the land itself was ripe with magic, enough for anyone to use. It seemed like a good enough place to hide.

But the land was wrought with bandits and peril. The proud Nordbergian warriors she brought guarded her with great care on her journey, but they perished in their duty until she was left alone with her baby. Her unfocused eyes didn't even realize that she had found civilization in the forest and was walking through the broken remains of a city. Guards were too busy with their own people to notice the axe wielding woman staggering through the main road. Those who did notice her were the civilians, who shied away from the supposed crazed woman, and the secret guardians, ANBU.

One of them in a dog designed mask came near her. "Ma'am," he said trying to get her attention, "are you injured? Do you require medical attention?"

Kelda didn't hear him. She could only force her body to move forward…or stop forever.

"Ma'am, I'm going to ask that you come with us," a boar masked ANBU say.

He put a hand on her shoulder, only for her to collapse. Her grip on the baby in the bundle tighten protectively as she dropped to the ground, axe clanking on the road.

"Ma'am! Shit. Someone get a medic over her now! Ma'am listen you need to stay with me," Dog said.

Kelda looked at her child with a smile. "My little Folkvar. You'll make us proud. Mommy loves you so much."

And with that Kelda went limp and died in a land not her own. The christened baby Folkvar struggled in his red blanket to reach his mother to try and rouse her, but his mother bundled him tightly and the child couldn't escape. A cat masked ANBU went over to the struggling bundle and gasped.

"Dog. Boar. It's a baby," she said.

"Kid's probably barely a year old and he just saw his mother die. As if the Kyubi wasn't bad enough with making orphans here, now we've got an orphan who isn't even from the village," Boar said solemnly.

"What's with its eyes?" Dog asked.

They took a closer at the child. The baby seemed normal, but had some features in the face that said the baby was from a different land. Yet what stood out were the dull orange hair and glowing yellow eyes that gave off an unnerving presence.

"We need to inform the Hokage about all this," Cat said. The baby struggling in her grip to reach its mother. "I'm sorry little one, but she's gone."

Though there wasn't any crying, Cat saw tears coming from those glowing eyes.

* * *

Hokage's office

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, massaged his temples at the news he'd been given. A foreigner had come into the village only to pass on from wounds she had received from bandits most likely. The coroner found evidence of exhaustion, both physical and mental, far above safe levels for a normal person. It was amazing that she could move with both injury and exhaustion, let alone walk even at a staggered pace. He supposed he could chalk it up to how far a mother will go for her child.

The child was another issue. Most orphanages were full of orphans from the Kyubi attack two weeks ago. And he had feeling he wouldn't be getting adopted anytime soon with those eyes of his. They creeped even him out.

"Was there anything on the woman that might help us locate his people?" he asked his ANBU.

Dog came forward. "These were on the woman's personage," he said, laying out the axe and some jewelry.

The Third was rather surprised at the items. "These are styles from the Western Continent. I never would've thought I'd see them this far inland."

"The west? I thought that was just a myth made by traders on the western shores to sell supposedly exotic wares," Boar said in shock.

"It is no myth. I've set foot there for diplomatic missions during the Shinobi wars. The land itself seemed to shut down my chakra to only a sliver of what it was here, unless we used chakra metal as a conduit. The only person I can think of that would be unaffected would be Guy. If they were to come to the Elemental Nations I have little doubt we would see bloodshed on a whole new scale."

"Should we return the kid, so not to make an international incident?" Dog asked.

The Hokage shook his head. "I don't think so. The woman appears to have fled the west to come here. And besides, we're fairly inland so we should be safe."

Cat cradled the baby, but it wouldn't fall asleep. _"At least he isn't crying."_ "So what do we do about him?"

"The child should be placed in one of the few orphanages that still have space. Unfortunately the only place that has room is the one owned by Lady Moroka," Hiruzen said with some bitterness.

The ANBU also scowled in disapproval. It was no secret that Lady Moroka was a person everyone wished died in the attack. She was a bitter aging woman who spurned the children she looked after, giving them only the barest essentials. She even had a "Shit List" of those she especially disliked and would often beat. She rarely allow adoptions so the children were trapped there. And then there was that rumor about her connection to a counselor with a lot in his back pocket. That man was the reason the shinobi couldn't investigate, by claiming that shinobi had no right to disrupt the privacy of civilian affairs so long as they didn't hurt the village.

"Isn't that where the council put the Uzumaki boy?" Boar asked.

*sigh* "Regrettably yes. Dog, Cat I want the two of you to keep a close eye on Naruto and-"

"Folkvar, Hokage-sama. The mother called the boy Folkvar," Cat interrupted.

"Folkvar then. Keep an eye on the two of them. If you see anything suspicious, I expect you to take action," he said firmly.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Five years later

Deep beneath the earth a creature with a hunched form sat in the eerily lit ruins of a place it had once traced before. A ratty cloak covered his form as a glowing gem dangled just above his head, giving off light. The creature was surrounded by other similar creatures only they looked younger. It stared at the armored corpse that sat on a once glorious throne with skeletons around it. The creature then crushed one of the skulls.

"Lousy Solarists. Heroes who hide their evil behind the name of that god crazed elf. Oh master you were one of the greats," it said to the sitting armor. "True you never slew a god like your father, but you did go out rather epically."

"WAAAAAHH! *sob*" some of the others cried.

"Ah well, we're back after our exile…again," it said looking over the ruins, "Those soldiers really did a number on this place. We'll have to go back to square one. Giblet, when you can, start making repairs to the tower. We should still have that crane around here somewhere I hope."

"Ah! Ah!" one came running up to it.

"Yes what is it Wreel?"

Wreel told it the news in their strange tongue.

"WHAT!? You found one of them? Well where is it?"

Wreel explained the situation.

"Eastern Continent!? Grubby, I need you to dig like never before, and this time make sure you don't go digging up another lava tube. Wreel, try to point out where you found him."

* * *

Moroka House

The children of Moroka House spent what time they had to make their depressing lives as happy as they could. They played ball, tag, even ninja to make some happy moments in their dark childhoods. While Moroka House looked impressive on the outside and a few rooms, everything else was skimming the minimum. Children would be rented out by Councilman Tori Onoko as labor for a week or two and then brought them back to buy another. Some were bought and didn't come back.

The money wouldn't go into the children's care, but into Lady Moroka's desires and vanity. She had expensive jewelry and clothes only nobles would wear. She went to various doctors to ensure that she stay as young as possible, even going outside of Konoha. It was days like that or the times the Hokage would visit that children had any sense of safety.

It was here that Naruto Uzumaki and others lived in dread of Moroka, but he was treated different from all others in the orphanage save one other. His earliest memories were of cold and hungry nights. When someone rented time for him, he was beaten cruelly and even attacked with weapons or set on fire one time. The narcissistic bat made a killing off of the villagers' hatred of him. But she was nearly caught last time by the ANBU that watched over the place more so than before since Naruto and another boy were brought here.

Folkvar was one of Naruto's few friends and a symbol of resistance to the other children in the house. Despite everything Moroka did, he never broke. She beat him, broke his bones, nothing made him make a sound and cry. His glowing eyes only stared back at her, promising vengeance for everything she did. He and Naruto had ways to subtly get back at the woman, like stealing things, hiding them, or pranking her. The boy kept the blanket of his youth and made it into a hood that covered his face and head making his unsettling eyes all the more pronounced. Only two others in the orphanage chose to bond with them

Tenten always kept her brown hair in two buns and served to keep the two boys on a metaphorical leash between pranks to keep them safe. She hated how weak she felt compared to the adults around them. The only time she felt truly secure was with a 'weapon' in her hand.

Their other friend Lee was a hard worker, striving to become strong enough to maybe keep Lady Moroka away from his friends. He had big eye brows and black hair. He was often doing pushups when no one was looking.

The four friends sat together wondering what would happen to their group now that three of them were six years old. Things happened to the other kids at six years old.

"Whatever the old bat's got in store for us, we've got each other's backs," the young blond said.

"That's right my friends. We shall not let them separate us no matter how sinister the plot," Lee stated with conviction.

Folkvar nodded. He rarely talked in full sentences for as long as they had known him, and would only say his name, their names, or spoke a few worded sentences. "Plan?"

"Yeah we'll stick with the plan if she thinks about hitting us again. Though I gotta admit, I'm not eager for either option really," Naruto said.

"I wonder where Moroka is now?" Tenten wondered.

* * *

Unknown

"I don't see why the evil eyed brat is so interesting Onoko. I thought for sure that the Kyubi brat would be who you'd be after," Moroka spoke to the councilman, "We both felt the power that Nine-tails had. What makes Folkvar so important that we need him on our side?"

"That is none of your concern right now. But needless to say it would make things progress more smoothly if we had him with us rather than against us," Tori Onoko said.

"Fine. Fine. So the plan's to convince him that if he signs the agreement to work for you, I'll back off and leave his little friends alone."

"Then we sick the villagers on them for being 'demon lovers' and you're thousands more wealthy."

"And you'll give me what I need to stay young forever?"

"Yes. Yes. You'll get what you want. In fact, this is just a sample," Tori says as he pulls out a tube of glowing green substance. The woman takes the tube.

"So do I drink it?"

"Yes."

She brings the tube to her lips. "Wait. Is this high in calories?"

"Hmm…maybe," the councilman shrugs.

She chugs down the mysterious drink. The effects are immediate. Her energy spikes up and her skin tightens to how it was years ago. Her veins burn with power and glow the same color as the drink. Her eyes are alight with the same color.

"Oh my," she says in a more seductive voice, "you weren't kidding when you said it was powerful. Now back to business, what if the kid rejects the offer?"

"Don't worry my dear, I have some incentive for him."

Tori then takes out an axe that hadn't been held in five years. The restored woman looked at the design and fine craftsmanship. "It's an axe. So what?"

"This axe was his mother's before she died. Imagine what it would mean to for him to have something of his mother's."

"Oh I get it. Well, I'd better get the mob together. Can't wait to see the look on those other brats' faces as their 'pillars of hope' get killed and bought off right before their eyes," Moroka said, a sway in her rejuvenated hips.

Tori's eyes glowed with blazing evil energy. **"Yes,"** he said in a demonic voice, **"Such wonderful misery. It will be delicious. And a brat with** ** _his_** **blood in his veins shall make a most excellent pawn for me."**

* * *

Later

Naruto and friends, along with every other kid in the orphanage was in the main room since Lady Moroka had called them. They were rather nervous because every time this happened, someone would be taken away and might or might not come back. They lined up with everything each of them had to be called possessions in little bags they either made or scavenged in case they were picked.

Lady Moroka sauntered in with an important looking man that many of them come to know/dread. Tori Onoko came in with a brief case full of money, as they had seen before. Yet for some reason, Folkvar sensed something about Moroka that he had come to sense in the councilman. An energy of sorts. Dark and twisted that seemed to tickle him a bit.

"Aright kiddies," the woman said in an overly sweet voice, "You all remember Onoko-san. Say hello."

"Hello Onoko-san," the children droned in subdued tones.

"Hello children," he said with a fake smile, "Today I have wonderful news. I will be adopting one of you lucky children into my care."

They youths started to mutter to each other. True Onoko was not their first pick, but the very idea of being adopted gave them great hope.

"I've decided to take little Folkvar. Lady Moroka, would you get the necessary documents?"

"Right here Onoko-san," she said cheerfully. She laid the paper on a smaller desk for the children to sign it at a more comfortable height. "All Folkvar has to do is sign right here."

The boy didn't move, his glowing eyes were scanning them.

"Hmm, not convinced," she pouted, "Oh I bet it's because of your little gang here. Well I'll tell you what, if you sign then I promise not to do anything to them anymore. No more beatings, no more purchasing them, no more anything."

The boy still did not move. He was put on guard when she offered a too good to be true deal.

The councilman stepped forward. "Perhaps I can offer something also," he pulled out the axe, "This axe I acquired through various means to gain its possession. I also found out that it happened to have been on your mother's person the day she died in the village. If you sign, it's all yours."

Folkvar's eyes were drawn to the axe. He could feel a connection to that intricate weapon. His mother held that weapon, probably wielded it too. Here was a piece of his ancestry, and they were dangling it in front of him like a carrot. His hatred for the pair only increased.

"Folkvar, you should take the deal."

The boy spun to his blond friend. "Come on man, none of us have things that our folks had. Now there's one right there for you, you can find out where you came from. Don't worry we'll be fine."

Naruto grinned with Lee and Tenten giving a supportive look. Folkvar turned back to the two adults and stepped forward. He looked at the paper, but couldn't read it due to Moroka's refusal to teach them basic literacy. He reached out to the ink bottle and picked it up. He poured the ink onto the papers, staring down the pair as the contents smeared the pages beyond recognition.

Both adults let out sighs of disappointment.

"Well I can't say that wasn't surprising. Oh well, I guess we'll have to go with plan B," Moroka said as she snapped her fingers. The room was soon filled with villagers with various tools and weapons glaring angrily at the children, more specifically at Naruto.

"I was going to wait until Onoko-san took little evil eyes away, but this can be just as fun. Hahahaha," the woman cackled.

The children cowered behind Folkvar, Naruto, Lee, and Tenten. Folkvar snarled in anger and disgust at the situation. The councilman stepped forward.

"I wonder if it would be considered irony to be killed by your mother's axe Folkvar. I can almost see her look of-"

Suddenly the ground trembled, causing the mob to pause briefly.

"W-what's that?"

"Earthquake?"

Then something sprang up from the ground. A massive claw seemed to burst from the crust of the earth, causing the building to break apart and the people to become scattered. The claw flawed out like a hand with a glowing blue spot in the center. Four smaller claws popped out near it, with only the whitish-brown one glowing and more pronounced. Creatures soon hopped out of the small claw in loincloths, furs around the neck, and carrying clubs.

Folkvar and the others recovered to find the strange things looking at them with their yellow eyes, but more so at him. He looked down to see his mother's hand axe had fell out of Tori Onoko's hands. He grabbed it with two hands, feeling the connection to his ancestry and a desire to plant it firmly into something living.

"Oh~" the creatures looked in awe of him. One spoke out, "Master would know how to bash."

"Bash them master!" another cried joyfully.

The councilman staggered up only to receive a glancing blow from an axe. The axe's Netherworld origins had a greater effect than realized by the young orphan. The man clutched the wound as the creatures cheered in the background.

"What the hell is going on here!" boomed a voice. All turned to behold the Hokage and some shinobi as his guard of ANBU around the scene.

 **"** **AHHH! Damn you, you little brat,"** said a demonic voice. All looked at Onoko's face was burned off at one side, but instead of muscle and blood there was a darker looking face. Baleful eyes glared angrily at the axe wielding child as a clawed hand covered a half a horned face. **"You've ruined everything. This is not over boy. But before I go, Enrage!"**

The villagers in the mob soon sprang to life with red eyes that promised pain. Some charged the ANBU, while others charged the orphans. Ten villagers charged the frightened youths. As this was going on, a black cloud covered the councilman and then took off out of the village.

"Master would command minions," a creature said.

"Command us master!" another pipped in.

Folkvar looked at the so called minions and then at the charging adults. He pointed at them and called out, "Charge!"

The minions surged forward whooping and hollering with excitement. They proved to be rather proficient with their clubs as they swarmed the onrush. They joyfully killed them with vigor and then some cast aside their clubs to pick up weapons that were brandished claiming them as spoils of war.

Lady Moroka threw a flaming ball of demonic fire at the ANBU and Hokage, killing and unaware ANBU. She cackled with laughter that teetered on the edge of sanity as her veins and eyes glowed with the same color as the fire.

Folkvar turned to his compatriots. "Naruto. Plan."

"Right," the blond said pulling out a bottle of alcohol that he stole from Moroka's stash. The bottle had a cloth sticking out the top of the opening. Tenten was given it and prepared to throw it.

"Lee," she said, "light it up."

"…What?" he asked.

"The lighter. You're supposed to have the lighter," Tenten responded.

"I thought that was Naruto's job!" Lee exclaimed.

Folkvar became annoyed very quickly. He thrust his left hand out and shot lightning at the cloth, causing it to light. This action gained the attention of those around him and the minions were ecstatic.

"Oh~. Master used magic!"

"Magic! Magic! Woo!"

"Tenten!" he urged.

Moroka turned to see the group of friends and more importantly something of her's. "My booze!" she snarled as she threw more green fire.

Tenten dodged and with the marksmanship she was becoming known for, threw the flammable concoction at the woman. Fire covered the woman as she cried out more in outrage than in pain. Gripping his mother's axe in two hands he turned to Lee.

"Lee. Throw."

Lee was confused but nodded anyway.

Moroka was furious. The plan went south in a way neither she nor Onoko could've foreseen. Not only that, but the interference alerted the Hokage to what was happening. She was ruined in Konoha. And she was on fire now from her own alcohol. The fire burned her, but only her clothing was really affected. The flames soon dissipated enough to see young Folkvar coming right at her, axe raised high.

He slammed his axe deep into the wickedly powered woman and dropped off, leaving the axe there. Moroka screamed in agony as the axe's innate ability caused the demonic energy to backfire. Energy spilled from the wound and from her body in general. Folkvar could only brace himself at the outpour.

"Folkvar!"

Suddenly he was tackled out of the way by Naruto as the energy finally reached its breaking point and exploded in a white light.

As the light died down everyone saw Moroka laying down gasping as the axe was still in her chest. She suddenly seemed to age very quickly as the demon power left her, leaving a barely living husk. Folkvar picked himself up and went over to get his axe.

"I-It's not f-fair," she gasped. "I-I was supposed t-to live eternally young. T-This wasn't meant t-to happen."

Folkvar grabbed the axe and pulled her brittle form sitting up. He leaned in a said, "Pay back's a bitch."

He then gave a vicious, for a five year old, kick that managed to free his axe. Moroka fell back and the last of her flesh became ash, leaving behind only a skeleton. Folkvar raised his axe and the minions cheered, soon followed by the orphans.

"I would like to ask again: What the hell is going on here!" the Hokage bellowed, breaking up the cheers.

"I believe I can be of some assistance," a voice said. All turned to see another minion, only wearing a cloak and was noticeably older than the others. He looked over the crowd and locked his gaze on Folkvar. "Greetings young Master. I am Gnarl. Allow me to assist in explaining the situation to the old human."


	2. Vassel-another word for friend

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the next installment of Konoha Dark Legend. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while for either of my more popular stories, but real life has a way of sapping creativity and then procrastination kicks in. It's more about getting my ideas down in a way that is good to read really. And this particular story has a lot of things to consider and choices need to be made, so yeah. But I do have lots of the next chapter for this done so hopefully you'll be seeing it soon. Please enjoy. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **I own nothing except for my OCs.**

"talking"

 _"thought"_

 **"demonic/powerful talking"**

 ** _"demonic/powerful thought"_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Vassal-another word for friend

Hiruzen Sarutobi had seen many things in his life as a Hokage. War that swept across the Elemental Nations. Treachery of a student to his master and sensei. The loss of his successor to the claws of a nine-tail monster made of pure chakra. Disgust at the villagers' folly. Even perverted brotherhood between himself and his only truly loyal student. But what had taken place this very night easily surpassed all previous things.

The orphanage of the recently late Lady Moroka was in ruins with a large…claw coming from underground. The owner was killed before his eyes by an orphan, after she killed one of his own ANBU. An army of impish creatures were calling said orphan their master. And one of his civilian councilmen seemed to something not entirely human, save for the empty pile of skin that was left behind.

 _"_ _Kami I could use a drink,"_ he thought.

Another ANBU appeared next to him. "Hokage-sama, the elders request your presence to ask about what happened here."

 _"_ _Now I need TWO drinks."_ "Very well. Call for a council meeting. We should take young Naruto, Lee, Tenten, and Folkvar since they seem most involved. The other children we will talk about later since their now homeless and need to be taken care of. And I need two of you to check out the home of one Tori Onoko while the rest of you either gather evidence here or take the disabled villagers to T &I. I want the bodies examined, especially those two," he points to Moroka's skeleton and the skin of Onoko.

"Hai Hokage-sama," two ANBU said as they shushined away.

"Ah, an excellent opportunity to observe the ruling body of this land. This will be quiet informative for the young master," the recently named Gnarl said.

Folkvar nodded at Gnarl's reasoning. He swung the axe to rest on his right shoulder. If the others hadn't seen him kill with it already, many would find the too big axe to look rather humorous on the young lord.

* * *

Council Chambers

The room was filled with the most politically powerful people in Konoha. To the right sat the clan leaders, whose families had joined the village years ago and helped Konoha become the "dominant" shinobi faction in the Elemental nations. From the traditionalist and serious Hyuga and Uchiha to the more laid back Nara and Akimichi, all were there with their families' strengths and weaknesses. On the left sat the civilian representatives who were meant to bring up points that needed to be addressed in the village, which often covered economics, agriculture, and civilian disputes.

However time had a way of warping things like duty and obligations. Many civilians had become drunk on their own power and began to take advantage of their positions. Embezzling funds to fit their own tastes, decreasing the quality at the ninja academy, and other things. This was haulted by the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, but continued again after his death. Some did try to do their jobs, like Kizashi Haruno, but they were in the minority.

Just then the Hokage came in with the elders. ANBU flanked the inside of the door, which could only mean that there would be guests to the meeting.

*cough* "I thank you all for coming on such short notice, but as you will see it is imperative that you all know what has occurred this night," the Third said with his chin resting on his hands.

"Pardon me Hokage-sama, but we appear to be missing councilman Onoko. Shouldn't we wait for him," Kizashi said curiously.

The Hokage's brow furrowed. "He is part of the reason we have gathered. Roughly two hours ago the orphanage owned by one Lady Moroka was destroyed by a metal structure coming out of the ground. Yes I am being serious. A squad of ANBU and myself went to investigate. What we found still confuses me. Councilman Onoko was there, but sounded inhuman and malicious. Smoke covered him and then flew out of the village, leaving behind the councilman's skin of all things. There was a mob present there for reasons we'll most likely get answers to later, and attacked both our group and the orphans. Some were killed by creatures, we shall see momentarily, that protected the children. Lady Moroka attacked also, even killing one ANBU in surprise with unknown justu. She was killed by one child by the name of Folkvar."

The civilians tensed at the name. He was almost as infamous as Naruto. The boy's eyes unnerved everyone who sees them for the first time. One villager thought he would be a pushover like the Kyuubi jinchuriki, but he received a glass bottle to the face and needed stiches. Needless to say a lesson was learned that day.

"So the little evil eyed brat finally killed someone," an overweight councilor said, "When is the execution."

"There will be no execution," Hiruzen said sternly, applying a little killer intent at the fat man. "As I was saying, afterwards I sent ANBU to investigate Onoko's home as well as the remains of the orphanage. Owl would inform us what you and Weasel found?"

The ANBU in the respective mask stepped forward with a clipboard of what had been discovered. "Looking through the ruins of Moroka's office, we found several contracts and 'purchases' of children from the orphanage to be used as manual labor, physical abuse, and in a few cases…sex slaves."

Many people, more so the shinobi, were furious at the news. Tsume Inuzuka snarled at the thought of those who were sold as sex slaves. But it was only the beginning.

"Some of the names of clients are sitting on the civilian side of this room."

The killer intent caused the civilians to tremble, but the innocent glared at their neighbors in suspicion.

"I have the list of names here for the Hokage afterward. Upon searching Onoko's home we found evidence of embezzlement from several shinobi sources into his own pocket, and further evidence of his ties to the Lady Moroka. However, while searching was being done, a secret room was discovered. The room had a stone altar and signs of human sacrifice having taken place with remains throughout the room. Inspection of the remains revealed there was cannibalism involved in this. And the remains matched the descriptions of the children he purchased from the orphanage."

The killer intent spiked at the news of this. No one could believe that someone could be that inhumane. And to children no less. It was even more disturbing that the monster had sat in this very room with them.

A voice was heard behind the door. "Perhaps you could let us in so that I may explain a few things."

"Indeed. Let them in," the Third said.

In walked Gnarl, Folkvar, Naruto, Tenten, Lee, and fifteen minions. Needless to say the council was surprised, but to some civilians that quickly turned to rage.

"What is _that_ doing here?" the fat politician pointed at Naruto. "Get that thing out of here this ins-"

"Woohoo!" "Yeah!" "Bash!"

"AHHHHRRGH!"

The ranting was disrupted by the minions swarming him with their clubs and scavenged weapons. The man's screams stopped at the hollow sounds of his skull caving in.

"For me!" one said holding up the man's toupee and putting it on with glee.

"Ah reminds me of when I was a young minion in the field, killing fluffy, stupid creatures. Oh the things I would put on my head," Gnarl said with some whimsy.

"Hokage-sama, are we to ignore the fact that a councilman was just killed," another civilian said.

"He was on the list," Owl said coldly and the man quieted down.

"Excellent work on killing your first politician master. Can't kill enough of those in your life," Gnarl congratulated Folkvar who nodded.

"Before this becomes even more troublesome, could someone explain for those of us out of the loop?" inquired the Nara head.

"Quite right. I am Gnarl. Minion master and servant of the Overlord," he said gesturing to Folkvar. "Well more like Overlad for right now."

"And what is an overlord?" Hiashi Hyuga asked.

"The Overlord is the master of darkness and evil in the Western Continent. Overlords rule by their whims alone with their army of minions, us, to enforce their will. At least until some no good 'heroes' decide to wreck everything and we have to find ourselves a new Overlord. Evil is as evil does."

"Isn't the Western Continent a myth?" questioned Kizashi.

"I can assure you that it is real. We don't see many of your kind very often. Perhaps it's because your people don't like to leave this place and it's no wonder either. The air is teaming with magical energy."

"Magic? Don't you mean chakra?" Hiruzen asked.

"Same thing really I think. Only extremely powerful spell users can cast spells without some form of medium to control the direction and flow. Of course the young master here has magic flowing deeply through his veins. That was how he could throw lightning with ease."

"Throw lightning? As in a bloodline?" asked a curious civilian.

"Possibly but I haven't the foggiest on what you mean. It has been many years since we've seen the Eastern Continent so maybe," Gnarl shrugged. "In any case, the master will first need to practice and train before he can do any proper overlording work."

"Gnarl, can you perhaps tell us what was found at Onoko's place?" the Third requested.

Gnarl gave a sinister grin. "Most definitely. That place stank of evil energy only found in demons of the Burning Legion. Nasty fellows. Not all demons come from the Legion of course, it's the smell really. You can tell where a demon comes from by the scent and Legion demons have a particularly brimstony stench. Though from the evidence is seems to be more of a demon that left the Legion's employ. When that happens they become stray demons. Strays often take the route of embodying a particular sin and are forced to feed on negative energy, like misery, and flesh. They are dangerous because they have a habit of spreading their corruptive essence, which can turn humans into their thralls and even mutating them into monstrosities. They can even undermine power through persuasion and influence by devouring a person then wearing their skin like Onoko."

Many people paled at the information. They began glancing at one another with suspicious looks.

"Oh relax. I would know if there was one here. Smell remember. Though to be safe I can recommend a few things to deter future demonic endeavors. Can't have them threatening the young master now can we? He must've left the Legion more recently. Otherwise you'd have to be dealing with monstrosities in that mob."

Everyone relaxed a bit from that. "And Lady Moroka?" the Hokage asked.

"Most likely she partook of some of his demon blood. The Legion often uses it as a form of a pact with the Legion. In exchange for power they willingly give themselves, and often their people, over to the Legion's service. From what the young lord has told me she was extremely vain and most likely took it to stay young. When she was killed, the magic was undone and reversed. That's the thing with demonic power, once it's undone it becomes more harmful than useful and often with a catch."

"I see. Thank you very much Gnarl," Sarutobi said before turning to the four children, "Now could you four please explain what happened from your prospective?"

The floor was open for the children to explain, but the council got varying explanations. Naruto and Lee explained things in an excited manner, Tenten's was more to the point, and Folkvar only answered yes/no questions.

The Hokage was in deep thought. "Thank you all for the information," he said.

"So what happens now Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"The young Overlord shall be returning with us to the Netherworld for his training," Gnarl said.

"Will he return for shinobi training?" Hiruzen asked.

Folkvar gave Gnarl a look and the two seemed to have an unspoken conversation. Only narrowing or widening eyes clued people in on the conversation.

Gnarl finally nodded. "Very well master. The young master wishes to make a deal. He will attend your academy among young Naruto's class, but won't really become fully part of the village. More of a diplomatic ally really, since he will eventually rule his father's lands and will have the responsibilities of an Overlord.

"I suppose that makes sense since we're technically dealing with foreign royalty. But why Naruto's class when he's the same age as Lee and Tenten?" the Uchiha head commented but did seem to distaste Naruto's name.

"Worried," Folkvar said.

"Perhaps you would be amiable to being with Lee and Tenten's class for one year and then helping Naruto when he graduates?" the Hokage asked.

"…Think about it," was the response.

"We really need to improve your communication skills master. I find the idea of a non-silent master to be an entertaining thought. He also extends vassal status to young Naruto, Lee, and Tenten."

Several people blinked at the declaration.

"And what would be the terms of becoming a vassal to Folkvar?" Hiashi asked curiously.

"For starters, they would live in the Netherworld tower with the master and could come and go at their leisure. The tower gate in the orphanage ruins shall remain here and open for their convenience. They shall also receive any training we minions can provide, so long as our Overlord commands it. They also gain some diplomatic immunity for being a part of the Overlord's domain. They are, however, obligated to come to his defense when called and that sort of thing. Seems fair to me."

Sarutobi rested his head on his knuckles. "Hmm…It is ultimately their decisions on whether or not to become vassals. What say you three?"

Naruto boldly strode forward. "The four of us took out that mean lady together. There's no way I'm gonna miss the chance to do more good in the world here or the West. Count me in buddy."

 _"_ _Great, a hero as a vassal. He'll be spouting hero mumbo jumbo all over the place. Just what my old ears need to hear,"_ Gnarl thought bitterly.

"I failed to do my part in the plan we had. If there is a way for me to become better for our group then perhaps I can become a better shinobi as well. I too wish for us to stay together," Lee said, though he sounded disappointed in himself.

Tenten nodded. "If I left these boys alone who knows what they'd get into. They'd need some girl brains to counter their male stupidity. I'll do it. Plus think of all those weapons the West has," she ended with stars in her eyes and slight drool in the corner of her mouth.

The boys and minions inched back at the display.

"Very well. I leave them in your care Gnarl," the Hokage said, "You should know that the ninja academy will be starting up soon for Lee and Tenten should they decide to join. My I ask that I be allowed to check on them?"

Gnarl saw Folkvar nod. "Very well so long as it is just you. If there is nothing else we shall retire to the Netherworld Tower for the night."

At Hiruzen's nod the group turned and made their way back to the tower gate. His smiling face turned hard when the doors closed.

"Now then," he started, "Owl, I'd like that list now."

By the time the meeting was adjurned there were a noticeable decrease of civilian councilors leaving the Hokage Tower that night.

* * *

Tower Gate

The four children stood in front of the gate's blue glow. The minions had already left through their minion gate, leaving only Gnarl there with them.

"Just step on the platform and it will transport you directly to the Netherworld Tower. Like this," Gnarl demonstrated by stepping on the blue glow and flashed out of existence.

"A-are we sure this really works?" Lee said nervously.

Folkvar had no qualms or fear. With axe draped over his shoulder he stepped up and disappeared as well. Naruto gulped before following. Lee and Tenten were right behind them.

The experience tingled to say the least. The gate spat out the four youths onto the throne room floor in a show of magical lightning. As they gained their bearings, they saw the place they would be calling home for a good time.

The bodies from before had been cleared out to reveal the various carvings in the floor. Broken statues and boulders from the destroyed walls and columns were being cleared out by groups of minions. Minions wearing robes and carrying brooms were chasing rats that ran through the chamber. Elite minion guards were posted at certain spots wearing heavy armor, helmets, and wielding halberds ready for action, some were veterans of when the Solarists attacked. Lava flowed from behind the broken throne Gnarl stood by.

Jingling sounded through the room accompanied by fast moving feet. The sounds came from a dark skinned but youthful minion in a jester hat and staff.

"Oh Gnarl! Have you found us a new Overlord? Has he been tested yet?" the excited minion said, bells ringing as he moved.

"Not quite Quaver. He's too young to become a full Overlord yet, but there's no doubt he's got the spark. Now calm down before you have an accident. The cleaners have enough to deal with as it is. See if you can begin scrounging up something for the young lord and his vassals to eat," Gnarl spoke exacerbated. "Sorry about him Sire. This is Quaver. He serves as the jester, minstrel, and often times a cook. No stopping him sometimes. Trust me I've tried. At least he's loyal. Anyway, if you and your vassals would follow me to the private quarters, we can have you set up for the night."

"This is so cool!" Naruto beamed with excitement.

Going upstairs showed that the private quarters weren't spared the destruction from downstairs. The fountain was broken and the water dried out long ago. Remains of shattered pots were being swept up and the occasional gold coin was found to be thrown onto the meager gold pile. They followed Gnarl into what they assumed to be the bedroom where furs and blankets were left for them.

"Apologies on the state of the tower sire, but we only just returned here from our exodus. For the time being it will unfortunately be on the more cavernous side of things until repairs can be complete," Gnarl informed them. "We also need to find some magical items to give the place a bit of a kick. I've had some minions scouting out a good place to look for any signs of a magical item for the tower, we should have an update in the morning. Rest for now young master."

The four children gathered the blankets and furs into small beds for themselves on the floor.

"At least we'll have a warm night's sleep for once," Tenten said.

"We can get futons another day, but I am content for now," Lee said.

"Goodnight guys. Tomorrow we start living in this cool place," Naruto said with glee.

"Night," the other three said.

The next morning had the four sit around a table made of debris waiting for Quaver to finish with breakfast. The jingling minion came in balancing three platers of meat, bread, and fruit they had "borrowed" from the villagers. The orphans had the best breakfast they had had so far in their short lives. Once they finished they met with Gnarl in the throne room.

"Ah there you are Master. You'll be happy to know we've found something that sounds like one of our old spellstones. I've had Giblet rework some of the looted armor and weapons for you and your vassals."

"Should you really be sending Folkvar and us out to get this spellstone? I mean we're only six and Naruto's only five," Tenten asked.

"Yeah and shinobi don't wear heavy armor," Naruto said.

"I am aware of the dangers, but you shouldn't doubt our lord's fortitude. An Overlord can take hits that could easily fell lesser men and strike back just as hard," Gnarl pointed out. "Also I doubt you three are strong enough to wear armor other that padded armor. You all have to get used to not being surrounded by magic, chakra or whatever, and this is a good opportunity. Besides you'll be dealing with Halflings from what our scouts have reported from the area. They've been a nuisance to the town, and I'm sure they'll reward whom ever gets rid of the problem. Grubby should have a gate set for the town in an hour so get geared up and ready for combat."

Folkvar nodded and went to the minion with the hammer and welding mask. "Giblet have weapons and armor for master. Only minion armor though, sorry master dat's all we got."

The four children were each given their respective gear. Naruto, Lee, and Tenten all wear level three minion armor with no helmets, while Folkvar wears level ten minion armor with a customized helmet with three points at the crown and a gem on his forehead. All had padded armor beneath their set for comfort and added protection. Giblet led them to the large rack of stored minion weapons.

"Vassals pick weapons. Master already has axe," he pointed out.

Tenten was rather giddy at the prospect of these weapons. Even if they weren't up to shinobi standards, she knew that they could do the job all the same. She ended up taking a minion glave for reach and blade length. Naruto took a sword that had the blade going over the grip to protect the hand and was doing some practice swings with it. Lee actually went back into the armory and grabbed some heavy metal gauntlets for his fists knowing that he knew how to throw a decent punch.

They group made its way back to the throne room.

"Ah I see you and your vassals are ready to go yes?" the minion master asked.

"We're all set Gnarl," The blond grinned in his new gear.

"Very well. Go through the gate young master and you shall begin to learn the ways of an Overlord."

The four stepped into the center of the chamber. The claw-like chandelier opened up and shot lightning at them. The energies grabbed them and they were pulled through to have their first quest.


	3. State of affairs in the West

**Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter. Don't worry, there's smiting in it. It sets some points up for adventures down the line that will appear later. Please enjoy and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **I own nothing except for my OC's.**

"talking"

 _"thought"_

 **"demonic/powerful talking"**

 ** _"demonic/powerful thought"_**

* * *

Chapter 3: State of affairs in the West

The tingling of magic that the gate produced died down and the four orphans looked upon the idyllic scene of rolling hills and trees full of life. Just then groans escaped Folkvar's companions.

"Ugh, what is this? I feel so drained," Tenten said leaning on her glave for support.

"Is it the air? Oh…I don't feel too good," Naruto said holding his stomach.

"It is a little dizzying, but not too bad," Lee said holding his head.

Folkvar himself was a little queasy, but easily shook it off.

"Hello? Testing. Testing. Can any of you hear me?" a voice said in their minds.

"Gnarl?" Tenten inquired.

"Ah good you _can_ hear me," Gnarl said relieved. "The master's helmet has a gem in it so that I can stay in communication with you all and inform you should you require aide. It's only temporary until we make an Overlord gauntlet, but onto the mission. Grubby has set up a gate a bit outside the town of New Spree. It was settled by survivors of the Great Cataclysm that struck the old homeland. With the wasteland between them and the Glorious Empire they made a prosperous town that's had a bit of a slug problem until the Halflings attacked. Sire, perhaps you should summon some minions at the active minion gate."

Folkvar focused on the only glowing minion gate and 'called' to it. Suddenly minions shot out of it then eagerly went to their master's side until fifteen minions stood at Folkvar's back.

"Say Gnarl, how come we're not feeling too great?" asked Naruto.

"Ah that's because you've all lived under constant magic or chakra as your people call it," Gnarl explained. "It's kind of like living at a low altitude and then suddenly being in a high altitude, only with magic instead of air pressure. Because of this your bodies have a higher aptitude for using spells or justu in your lands, but here you are limited and recover your mana supplies more slowly. You'd best get moving everyone. Daylight's burning."

Folkvar nodded. "Come on," he said as the group followed the trail.

The hill before them was occupied by a large herd of sheep.

"Oh~. Sheepies!" the minions cried out in joy.

"This would be a good time to test your minion control," Gnarl said. "Now the minions you have are Browns. They are frontline fighters and can take the most damage of any minion. They are also the most numerous due to the frequency of brown lifeforce."

"Lifeforce?" Lee questioned.

"Lifeforce is held in all living things and the type of lifeforce defines what type of minion can be spawned with it. Those sheep probably have some brown lifeforce, collect it and make those walking balls of fluff very dead."

Folkvar pointed at the sheep and the Browns charged yapping and cheering. Soon the sheep scattered being picked off one by one by the club wielding creatures. Naruto, Lee, and Tenten could only stare at the ferocity at which the things seemed to possess and glowing orbs popping out of the dead sheep. Folkvar decided to practice with his axe by using the sheep as well.

"You three had best practice with those weapons you have. Better to practice on something that can't hit you back than one with no qualms in killing you," Gnarl rationalized.

"Uh…okay I guess," Naruto said before charging a sheep, baaing out in fear before attempting to flee.

Lee and Tenten joined in somewhat unenthusiastically at the thought of killing someone's sheep. Minions scurried to bring lifeforce to Folkvar or put sheep heads or smashed pumpkins on their heads. The three six year olds and one five year old wiped off the blood on their weapons.

"Oh don't be so upset," Gnarl said. "You'd be surprised how quickly those blasted animals multiply."

"Surely you must be exaggerating Gnarl-san," Lee said.

"Oh? Turn around," Gnarl suggested.

They turned only to see the hill covered in sheep once more.

"What the heck!?" Naruto cried out.

Folkvar shook his head and waved the group to follow the road with him. After walking some way they came upon the town of New Spree. Its wooden wall had several arrows lodged in it along with looks of repairing in progress. The entrance was a drawbridge, which was closed, and guarded by some rather underwhelming guards, aka slightly armed peasantry.

"Hey! Hey! Halflings! Get ready to fire!" one peasant cried waking his comrade.

"Hang on those aren't Halflings. Those look more like kids in armor," said the irritated partner.

"Hm…could be Halfling children. Y-yeah I bet that's it. You can't fool us Halflings!"

The sleepy guard eyerolled. "Hey! Prove to my idiot partner that you're not Halflings and see if you can't do anything about that camp down the road. Just follow the cooking smoke and you'll find it."

"A-And if you are Halflings…stay s-still so I can line u-up a shot," said the other, straining and not holding his bow right.

The group took a few steps before the bow fired into the town followed by a scream.

"Oh my God they killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!"

"Sorry-er that was a warning shot Halflings. Now stay still."

"No wonder they need kids helping them with that kind of protection," Tenten said earning nods from everyone, even the minions. "Say Folkvar, how come you made us vassals?" she asked suddenly.

Folkvar only paused for a moment. "Worried," he said.

"You were worried? About what? Us?" Tenten asks.

Folkvar nods as Naruto caught on. "Oh I get it! You were worried about what would happen to us since you'd be Overlord and we didn't have anywhere to go after the orphanage kinda exploded."

Folkvar nods again. "Temporary anyways," he say. The others feel happy that they'd all be staying together even if he said it was a temporary thing.

The road led to a large field with most likely New Spree's crops. As they continued they began to see the signs of raiders in the area. Some fields looked burned while most appeared to have been plundered of their food. An old farmer was tied to a scarecrow post as the birds ignored his existence. They soon saw the homes of farmers broken or burned down.

"Sire, perhaps you should sweep your Browns through the houses. You never know what you might find," Gnarl said.

Folkvar gestured at the houses and the minions followed his mental pathway. Breaking boxes and pots as they went. The minions came back with better equipment and armor they had scavenged, carrying pitchforks and knives. Some even brought bags of gold to Folkvar which he absorbed like lifeforce. The group drew closer to the smoke and decided to get a closer look using a hill.

(A/N: Halflings are Hunnic in style)

Before them was the Halfling camp. Tents lined the camp as armed Halflings patrolled the edge or seen feasting in the center with a massive fire. A holding area held the ponies that the Halflings probably rode. Cages were near the center with people trapped inside them. Bones were around the Halfing chief's cooking pot, human bones. Disgust filled the children at the inhumanness the Halflings showed

"Hm, it seems those are the Halflings, but they appear to be better armed than the last time I encountered them," spoke Gnarl. "These must be Halfling Outriders of the Badlands. I heard a rumor that they became a wondering horde from the Northeastern steppes. And this is just a raiding party."

"Doesn't matter. I'll make'em pay for what they did to those people," Naruto snarled with Tenten and Lee agreeing.

Folkvar took command. "Naruto, charge with Browns and me. Lee, take care of the ponies. Tenten, free prisoners. Show no mercy."

The three just stared at their friend but nodded all the same. Naruto went with Folkvar and the minions to attack the main entrance, while Lee and Tenten would enter through one of the side entrances.

The four guards spotted the group and ran at them, short swords held high. The Browns charged immediately with the enraged blond haired vassal leaping onto one of them. Naruto stabbed the sword arm of one and leapt off for the minions to finish him. The guards fell before the minion onslaught and their gear made their killers more dangerous. Folkvar gathered their lifeforce before moving into the camp and cause a distraction for Lee and Tenten. He started by giving a warcry before beheading a feasting Halfling with minions charging in shortly after. Naruto ran with the minions hampering the Halflings anyway he could for the minions to finish off. He didn't feel ready to kill anyone yet.

Lee and Tenten saw the two guards' attention being drawn to inside the camp, and chose to make their move. With the commotion at the main area they were able to easily sneak to their respective targets. Let opened the gate for the ponies to run free through the camp and cause more chaos. The stable master charged Lee with a riding crop which Lee blocked with his armored forearms before slugging the Halfling into the empty enclosure. Tenten had a harder time with her objective due to the turning wheel on the prisoners' cage.

"D-Damn it. Move already," she gritted out.

"Look out!" a prisoner cried out.

Tenten turned and ducked beneath the swing of the Halfling aiming to separate her head from her body. She rolled left of its downward swing but was unable to avoid being backhanded. She scrambled for her glave as a hand grabbed her ankle and she swung in retaliation. The Halfling recoiled as the hand that gripped Tenten's ankle went to its face crying out in pain. The sounds of whooping minions caused it to leap onto the nearest pony and gallop away.

The minions sneered at the retreating Halfling. One even pelvic thrusted to its retreating form. Tenten shook the dizziness from her head.

"Hey you three," she said gaining the minions' attention, "Help me push this thing." Gesturing to the wheel, the minions nodded.

Aided by the strength of the minions, Tenten was able to free the prisoners. The people rushed out thanking the little girl and the strange creatures with her before picking up anything to get some payback on the stunted raiders.

The minions had been ordered to spread out and cause as much havoc as possible to prevent a counter attack. They began setting tents alight and plundering them for gold and weapons. The now freed captives only added to the Halflings' troubles as some tried to control the situation. But from the shouts by the cooking fire, the Halfling cook seemed to be the one in charge.

Folkvar, Naruto, and three Browns now spotted him alone flailing his cleaver to command any Halflings within earshot.

"Someone round up those ponies. I want our riders to countercharge this lot. They'll be in our pot by the evening along with these appetizers," the obese cook said.

The cage by the pot had what was assumed to be what the cook had in mind for the first course. While the cage that Tenten had freed were the adults, this cage had the children. They were huddled together and scared out of their young minds.

The cook turned to the five small things that stood before him. "Well, well, well. You the ones who did all this? You're going in the pot first."

Naruto saw the bones that surrounded the pot and become further enraged. His bangs covered his eyes. "You sick bastards. I'm go **nna kill you!"**

Suddenly red aura surrounded Naruto. His nails became claws. His canines extended and sharped. His whiskers became more pronounced and his eyes became red with slits. His posture became more feral and his sword glowed with the same red energy.

"Master, I'm detecting some particularly potent magic and evil energy. Be cautious," Gnarl said.

Folkvar looked at Naruto in surprise before shrugging and focusing on the Halfling he was going to kill. He sent the minions to attack but pulled them back before they were cut in two by the chief. Naruto bound over the retreating minions and struck with his blade. The Halfling was put on the defensive as he used his cleaver to block, but his face was open for a swift jab to from Naruto's left fist. While he was reeling Folkvar sent the minions in again for further damage as he moved in and cut the Halfling's Achilles tendon, bringing him to his knee.

The overweight cook swung in anger as he fell, getting a minion that was too slow to dodge. Some ghostly skull appeared over the minion for a bit until it faded away. Folkvar leapt back as a second swing was aimed for him. Naruto cut off the arm that held the cleaver with a snarl of effort. Folkvar got behind the cooking pot full of boiling water and ingredients and pushed. The Halfling was soon covered in third degree burns from the pot's contents and screamed in agony.

Howls filled the camp as wolves barreled into the cooked chief and ended his misery. Naruto turned to the cage full of captured children and used the last of the fading energy to rip the cage open with his clawed hands. With the energy gone he returned to normal but was noticeably more exhausted.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked tiredly.

"Y-yeah were f-fine," one of the boys said. They were somewhat afraid of him due to the power and features he had before.

The Halflings had managed to saddle up some of the ponies and began to counter attack the minions and adults with their steppe style of horsemanship. The adults soon ran to get away from the riders but some weren't fast enough and were speared by the riders.

Folkvar saw this and then looked to the minions. He walked into the camp with fifteen but was now down to ten. Sure his vassals made up for it, but he needed something else.

"Aww, pretty wolfie. So playful," said a minion as the pack chowed down on the dead Halflings.

"Oh~ we ride wolfies Master!"

Folkvar nodded at the Brown's enthusiasm. He called back his minions and pointed them at the wolves. The Brown happily mounted the fierce creatures and galloped back to their master. As the Outriders came around the corner, the Overlad sent the mounted minions at them. The ponies were startled at the sight of predators charging towards them and reared back in fear launching a few Halflings off their saddles. The minions slammed into them and a cavalry melee started with them in favor of winning. Halflings had to deal with both minion and wolf at the same time. Soon Folkvar, his vassals, and the freed adults piled into the fight. Only two riders would escape the engagement as all others were slain along with their ponies.

The adults and children cheered at their captors' demise. Folkvar saw minions dancing on the corpses of the ponies or feeding the wolves their fill. The Overlad then looked after his friends. Tenten was nursing her head injury, Lee was cheering with the crowd, and Naruto was still tired from the strange energy and only gave a tired thumbs up.

"Come on everyone! Let's go back to New Spree!" one man call out the others cheering as they began the trek back.

Folkvar however stayed as he saw two things that Gnarl might be interested in. He saw a minion-like statue that looked to be holding an orb of some kind, and the other was by the fire and looked like a gargoyle.

"That's a minion control totem. It will allow you to control more minions and-by my claws! That's the old fireball spell," Gnarl said in surprise.

Folkvar pointed to both objects and had the minions carry them back to a smaller tower gate Grubby had dug.

Tenten came over. "We should probably head to New Spree to check up on those prisoners."

They nodded and set back down the road they came from, after Folkvar made sure he had his minion horde maxed at twenty minions now with the totem in his possession.

* * *

New Spree

Captain Archibald V paced in front of his two "guards" stewing with rage. "So tell me again what caused you to shoot one of our own villagers?"

The villager with the bow gulped. "W-well sir, we saw these Halflings-"

"I keep tellin' ya they were kids," his fellow guard interrupted.

"Kids you sent to 'take care' of the Halfling camp that has some of our people in it," the captain scolded. "Sure they might've had armor, but what the hell gave you the impression that they could take out a camp full of armed Halfling raiders?"

"…well there were about twenty of them or so," the villager gave a poor excuse.

"And the arrow in Kenny's head?"

"H-hey I was just getting my aim right!" the other exclaimed.

The captain grabbed the bow from the man and broke it over his knee. "Get these two out of my sight until I can think of a suitable punishment for them," he ordered to the other village levies.

As the men were taken away, he ran his hand through the hair on his dark skinned scalp. _"What the hell were the people thinking putting me in charge of the garrison? We've only got about thirty people, five of which have combat experience, and they expect me to lead the defense! I'm just a tavern owner."_

Archibald was the fifth in a long line of tavern owners. The first two worked taverns in the Ruborian Desert. They had moderate business until the number of robbers drove his grandfather from there and moved to Spree. His grandfather's tavern became the popular hangout for the Overlord's minions when they weren't guarding the town. He escaped the Cataclysm by chance and led the survivors to settle the area of New Spree, but died shortly thereafter. His father's tavern was successful even as he passed the reins onto him, but the Halfling Outriders had changes all that. His family was seen as pillars of the community, so it made sense that they would make him leader of the garrison since everyone trusted him.

"Captain!" a watchman came running from the gate.

"What is it? An attack?"

"No sir. It's the farmers, they've been freed!" the man said elatedly.

The captain blinked at the information before marching down to the gate. And there they were, battered and malnourished, but they were there and alive.

"Open the gate!" he barked happily.

The drawbridge lowered and the refugees poured into the town. People came running up to hug the survivors. Families bawled seeing their loved ones and relatives once more.

"Archie!" a man ran up to the captain.

"Boro Thatch? You're alive!" Archibald said happily as the men embraced each other. "It's wonderful to see you and everyone alive again."

Boro looked down in sorrow. "Not everyone I'm afraid. The Halflings cooked and ate some of us. Including Regg."

It was the captain's turn to look sorrowful before shaking it off. "Still, a lot of people are here and well. But still, how did you all escape?"

"Would you believe it was children leading an army of goblins?" a woman said.

"Those kids? They did it?"

"Yeah," a boy spoke up. "One had these whiskers on his cheeks and he ripped our cage open."

Murmurs of wonder and curiosity spread through the town. Suddenly the watchman sounded again.

"Hey were any of those kids wearing armor?"

"Yes, they all were."

"Cause they're just outside the town."

"Let them in. I want to meet the kids that saved our people," Archibald said with authority.

The guards made way for the four armed and bloody children leading a small army of goblin like creatures. People whispered amongst themselves at the sight.

"Who are they?"

"Where did they come from?"

"Why are they armed?"

"Those whiskers are so cute!"

The last of which brought giggles from all but the blond in the group. Said blond was blushing at the positive whispering.

Archibald beckoned them to him. "Well you kids are probably the reason so many of our people are back." The helmeted child nodded. "Good job. You have New Spree's and my own thanks. But I do have to say it was pretty reckless of you kids, please try to avoid doing something like that in the future. I don't think my heart could take knowing that my men got some kids killed. Anyway, my name's Archibald V, garrison captain of New Spree. But friends call me Archie."

"Folkvar," the helmeted boy said then pointed to the other children. "Naruto Uzumaki, Lee, Tenten."

The crowd sweat dropped at his brief response. "Not much of a talker are you?" Archie chuckled.

"Working on it," Folkvar shrugged.

"Well alright then. You kids hungry?" the captain asked. Growls from the young rescuers answered him. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on everyone, party at the Safeguard Tavern!"

Cheers and jubilation filled the small village as everyone piled into the large building. Minions were challenging one another to drinking contests and then causing a ruckus. Though they did arm themselves better with various things they broke or found. The four children were offered various western delicacies and music for the first time. It was very different from the Elemental Nations to which the children were interested in for different reasons.

Folkvar listened to the gossiping adults as the whispered news that spread through the land. He caught things like the conflict in Nordberg taking a positive turn or the wandering band of elves that called themselves Blood Elves. Even talk of the cannibal ruler of Everlight and her young daughter. It was all information he needed to know for when the lands would be under his command.

Tenten spoke vibrantly with the blacksmith and the weapons here in the West. Axes, claymores, flails, morning stars, and the many different types of armor one could wield made her eager to get her hands on some. She also won every game of darts that people challenged her to. Poor fellows lost plenty of gold underestimating the six year old.

Lee ended up getting his hands on some of the mead being passed around and got into a fight with some of the patrons. Thankfully the young boy didn't cause much damage, but his antics brought cheers to the swarthy men in the tavern.

Naruto was very happy since no one was glaring at him or whispering things like 'demon'. The children were still a bit cautious towards him but since he didn't have those features they figured it had to do with the Halflings.

At one point in the evening a drunk pissed out the fire the people had set up for roasting a pig.

"Gah, damn it Yorl. We were just about to prepare seconds," the angry cook said in disgust.

*drunken babbling* *thud* "Zzzzz" the man called Yorl had apparently had enough for many of the still sober folks before passing out in a wheel barrel.

"Great. Now what?" another man said.

"Sire, perhaps you can put that new fireball spell to use. Just focus your magical energy into your hand and cast it," Gnarl suggested.

Folkvar got up to try. He made sure nothing too flammable was around before starting. Having lived in the Elemental Nations and surrounded by chakra he now knew what to feel for to access his power. His mind switched from the tingle of his lightning to a more heat oriented feeling and focused it into his left hand. His palm soon had a small flame floating in it. He poured more magical power into it and the flame grew into a blazing ball of magical fire. He bounced it in his hand a bit before hurling it into the pit to burn once more.

"Oh you know magic?" the cook said, causing the Overlad's eyebrow to rise. "Don't be too shocked. We know about magic, we're just not a magically inclined people. We're just a farming community. Still we do get the occasional magic book instead of gold every now and then. We usually give them to adventurers as a reward for helping us in some regards. And since you seem to be able to use it, why not ask Archie if you can't have a few as a reward. Beside the whole 'Let's all celebrate and get drunk' bit."

As the party died down, the four were offered a night in the tavern to leave in the morning. The evening came and went with the group pleasantly well rested. Archibald asked them if there was anything else they could do all they would have to do was ask. Folkvar brought up the fact he could perform magic and was immediately given a small crate of tomes to look at in his spare time. The people also said to come back every now and then for quests that could come up. Thanking them and bidding farewell, the group and minions made their way back to the tower gate.

* * *

Netherworld Tower

The gate crackled with magical energy as it spat out the children. The minions continued to meander around clearing more things or moving on to other tasks. Gnarl stood before them once more.

"Welcome back Master. The mission went better than I had hoped," he said with excitement. "Killing Halflings, getting good with the town, and some tomes of magic. Oh the possibilities."

"We did really good Gnarl," Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Yes. I was most surprised by you young Naruto considering the evil energy within you."

Naruto looked confused. "Uh what are you talking about?"

"Hmm, perhaps we can discus that another time," Gnarl dismissed, "But I have a feeling that each of you have certain places in the tower you'll fit in. Tenten can head up to the foundations with Giblet, she seemed very interested in forge work and weapons. Lee can head over to the minion burrows with minion Mortis and spar with the browns to toughen both parties up a bit. Naruto shall remain here with the young Master and myself. Just walk through the hallway behind you and step onto the respective platforms."

Tenten and Lee nodded and left the main chamber. The next thing that was heard were the sounds of Tenten's shrieks as the platform lifted her up to the foundations. Several minions snickered at the image of the face she made.

Gnarl gestured to the broken throne. "Your throne Sire. It is much more than an impressive place to sit. It has a special magical map that can show you the world as far as both you and our minions know it. Why not try it out Sire?"

Folkvar strode forward up to the onyx colored stone seat, Gnarl on his left and Naruto on his right. He hopped onto it with his feet dangling from the edge.

"Don't worry Master you'll grow into it," Gnarl assured him.

Suddenly an image of the world appeared before him. The Elemental Nations, the West, everything. Some parts looked greyed out and unclear, but others were crisp and even showed the vegetation spread. The Western continent looked like a massive 'H' like shape with islands dotting the seas between the two landmasses.

"This is the world as you and the minions know it Master. Here in the Elemental Nations we only know about Konoha and the area around it. A problem you shall no doubt solve when you join the shinobi. Let us instead look to the West for what we have gathered," Gnarl indicates to the massive continent. "Your predecessor owned the Western part of the continent. If our information is right, one could sail from it and end up along the eastern half of the Elemental Nations. I would recommend getting some docks open and under our control master. Gold has a certain way of increasing because of it. And tribute of course. Hehe. Anyway, we've been brought somewhat up to date about the old domain, thanks to your eavesdropping Master."

"Times have most certainly changed for the provinces of the old domain. In the north, former Mistress Kelda, your mother, ensured that Nordberg would be a land of warriors that few could match in your predecessor's time. They still are but have been locked in a fierce civil war. Where one side wishes to keep the lands safe for the next Overlord, the other wishes to carve out a kingdom in his name. Even went so far as to turn all his people, himself included, into monsters. Off the western shores lies the jungle isles of Everlight. It is full of exotic resources and used as a vacation spot by many. The population is a mix of former imperials, elves, and half-elves which retain some empire disciplined troops mixed with elven guerrilla tactics. From the rumors they seem to be having a governing problem if their ruler is willing to eat them. To the east lie the wastelands and after that are two settlements that you should gain favor from. New Spree, obviously, and Tristram. Tristram has a problem with Primevil aligned demons, so you and your vassals can get some demon hunting under your belts."

"Heh, no problem Gnarl we'll take care of them no sweat," Naruto said pumping his fist. "By the way, what do Primevil demons smell like?"

"Good catch Naruto. Primevil demons have a particular scent as well. They smell like someone lit dirt on fire, in other words a very earthy smell. Also Master, you should keep an eye out for some way to clear the wasteland of the excess magic. Those Blood Elves the people mentioned may know something, hopefully you'll run into them. Lastly are the Republic lands to the southwest, formerly the Empire heartlands. They've suffered a few attacks from various people, but the discipline runs deep in their veins making for troops that can hold the line. Those that worshiped, or still do, Solarius left to form the Solarist Imperium on the eastern half of the continent. I'm fairly sure no one likes them due to how they view magic in general and how they treat their own magic users. Reconquer the old territories any way you can Lord. Bloodshed, trickery, debt, diplomacy. The world shall dance to your tune Master, or it will burn to it."

Folkvar eyed the map seeing the great undertaking before him. He grinned eagerly at the future before him.


	4. Young days, gathering 'allies'

**Happy Halloween! To celebrate I finished the next chapter here for you all, I hope it's a real treat. Finally got the chance to volunteer at a haunted house and I loved the experience. I wish everyone a night of scares and sweets. Until next time, please enjoy. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **I own nothing except for my OCs.**

"talking"

 _"thought"_

 **"demonic/powerful talking"**

 ** _"demonic/powerful thought"_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Young days, gathering 'allies'

Naruto stood in the center of the odd symbol that Gnarl had drawn, tapping his foot impatiently. Folkvar, Tenten and Lee stood on outer points as Gnarl instructed them to. The energy that Naruto produced from the earlier fight with the Halfling cook had been a thing that all of them had wanted answers to. Naruto suggested asking the Hokage, but Gnarl shot down that idea with the argument that he was probably busy dealing with people who were linked to Moroka's "business".

Which indeed he was, after the list had been brought to him, Hiruzen decided to clean house with them to really tell the village who really was in charge. Gnarl kept an ear out with Fop, the minion who took that wig at the meeting, to be a representative to the young Overlord. Fop was a little upset he wouldn't be able to actually fight for his new Overlord, but since this would serve to strengthen Folkvar's domain on a political level he quickly shut up.

"Are you done yet Gnarl?" Naruto complained.

"Quiet you fool! One line out of place, and you could easily end up inside out," Gnarl snapped, while Naruto paled at the image. "There we are. All done."

"So what's up with all this?" Tenten said pointing to the symbol they all stood on.

"This, young Tenten, is a mind entry ritual," Gnarl informed them. "It will allow us to venture into young Naruto's mind to find the source of that evil energy. With any luck I should be able to identify it. It seems familiar to me."

"We are ready when you are," Lee said giving a thumbs up.

Gnarl nodded and focused his magical energies into the symbols. The symbols started glowing brighter and brighter until everything turned white.

* * *

Mindscape

Naruto's eyes opened as he found himself lying in a dank sewer of some sort. He noticed the others sitting up looking around at the strange place. Picking himself up, he found that the water went up to his five year old shins in depth.

"Looks like we're in," Gnarl said. "Now to follow that energy and that should lead us to the source. Keep together to prevent from getting lost."

Naruto looked at the vast empty sewer. "This place really is my mind?"

"Everyone's mind is different young Naruto. You shouldn't judge a place by appearance," Gnarl lectured.

The group made its way through their friend's mind until they came upon a massive gate. The doors were shut by a piece of paper with the word seal on it.

"This looks like the source. I swear I know that energy from somewhere," Gnarl said thoughtfully.

"What could be in there?" Lee asked as he and others tried to pierce the gloom.

"Hello?" Naruto asked loudly

A rumbling shook the place and the sounds of large footfalls came ever closer to the doors.

"Back up!" Folkvar said to give them all some distance.

No one disagreed with the command. Soon the source stood before them in leering glory.

"N-no way," Lee shook with wide eyes.

"T-t-that's not p-possible," Tenten took a step back.

"B-but the Fourth killed you," Naruto was petrified.

The thing chuckled at their horror. **"Fools. You cannot kill a being of pure energy. It must be sealed,"** it turned its gaze toward the young blond, **"I see my warden has come to visit and with friends no less."**

"W-warden?" Naruto inquired.

 **"** **Yes, for you see you cannot simply seal a biju away into a mere object. No, it must be placed into a living being. A young being whose chakra reserves haven't been developed quite yet. And that being just so happened to be you that night years ago."**

Naruto looked down in sadness. "Now it all makes sense. The villagers were right, I am a demon."

 **"** **Bah, you are no demon,"** the creature spoke in a sneer, surprising Naruto. **"You are nothing more than a living prison who can use** ** _my_** **power. A child really. Whereas I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, mightiest of the nine Biju!"**

The kyuubi slammed the ground with its tails and gave a fierce roar.

"I though you looked familiar. Kurama you furball how are you?" the kyuubi stiffened at the voice and his own name.

He turned to see Gnarl waving at him. **"Gnarl you old so and so, I haven't seen you since the reunion! What've you been up to?"**

"Well you know me. Always eager to serve a proper Overlord. And that was one hell of a reunion by the way. You totaled the gym."

Both beings started laughing heartily at the memory. The four children had varying reactions. The three Konoha natives were gapping in surprise of the great biju's change from menacing to simply chatty. Folkvar wanted information.

"You know him?" he asked Gnarl.

"Of course Lord. I could never forget the best prankster Evil University has ever had, and a roommate of mine from those days."

 **"** **Ah those were the days. You ever hear what happened to our other roommate?"**

"No, I haven't heard from him in a while. But he's probably the same he's been then. Him and his booty calls."

* * *

Elsewhere in another dimension

"Jinx. Jinx! JINX!"

"Shut up bitch. You love it."

* * *

Back to group

 **"** **Meh, you're probably right. So I can only assume you had something to do with this whole meeting then Gnarl. Not that it isn't good to see you after all these years."**

"You would be correct. The young Lord's vassal over here had some of your energy leaking off him in their fight against some Halflings."

 **"** **Yes I felt the draw on my chakra earlier. Though to access it so soon is a feat in and of itself. But seriously vassalship? What a sorry excuse for a container I have."**

"Temporary," Folkvar interjected. "Off topic."

 **"** **Right. The answer is the kit here accessed my chakra through anger. A lot of anger I might add."**

"They cooked people and were planning to do the same to children," Naruto grounded out through his teeth.

 **"…** **Damn, that is bad. Even I wouldn't do that, that's just not professional."**

"Quite right old friend. True evil has standards," Gnarl inputted.

Folkvar looked at Kurama directly in the eyes. "Will you help him?"

The biju and Overlad stared each other down. The tension was practically visible to the other children. Then the great fox began to laugh. **"Hahaha. You got some balls kid I'll give you that. Maybe you'll be one of the great Overlords that Gnarl here brags about. Sure I'll help the kit out for now. But not too much, wouldn't want him to become dependent on it now do we?"**

Folkvar nodded. "Gnarl."

"Right away master. See you later Kurama."

And with that the five disappeared from Naruto's mindscape.

* * *

Two weeks later

The four friends made their way through Konoha merely to _try_ and mingle with people their own age. Folkvar knew that he would need allies in the Leaf if he was to have their support in times of trouble in the West. But that was easier said than done as most steered clear of the group. Folkvar was still an intimidating figure for a six year old, add the dark looking armor and he was downright scary. At least they didn't glare at him like they did to Naruto. The young Overlord didn't understand how he could have such a smile on his face.

Folkvar shook his head as he thought back on what had changed since they meet the kyuubi.

The fox kept his word in talking to Naruto about him being a jinchuuriki and the pros and cons of it. Pros were he could heal faster, had nearly limitless stamina, and chakra reserves on his own. And the fox himself only added to that power. Cons were the stigmas of a jinchuuriki socially, his chakra control was crap, and if he lost himself in negative emotions he would lose control and go into an animalistic rage. Fortunately for the blond, he had his friends and even the minions to keep him grounded.

Other things happened too. The Hokage did stop by to check on them and was pleasantly surprised that they were doing so well. He was also somewhat shocked at the state of their abode, but Gnarl assured him that it had been much worse before their arrival. The Third was not assured especially when Naruto told him that Quaver had served them rotisserie cooked rat the night before. But it was filling he argued, not one to turn away free food. Sarutobi gave them some money to get some essentials and basic needs.

They would've gotten them immediately had the owners not banned the children because of Naruto and Folkvar. They brought this to the Hokage's attention and he was steaming. To combat this Gnarl suggested that a minion be put onto the council as a representative of the Overlord's domain, recognizing it as a foreign power and subject to diplomatic problems if the children continued to be barred from goods. The ancient shinobi nodded at the suggestion and now Posh had played his role as representative very well and seriously. Having the dead politician's wig must have done something since the young minion carried himself to the best of his abilities for his master.

The council was somewhat cautious with the news but took it much better than the civilians of the village did when they found that the Kyuubi brat basically had diplomatic immunity most of the time. That didn't mean they were totally protected since people would glare or reach for objects to throw while they passed, but it gave the group some room to breathe. But Folkvar had a feeling it was only a matter of time.

Naruto, Lee and Tenten wore casual clothing, while Folkvar continued to wear his armor. The gem on his helmet had been removed in exchange for his new Overlord gauntlet on his left wrist. None of them carried weapons due to the law of only shinobi could, but they could do fine without them.

"Man do you ever think they'll stop," Tenten said pointing out the glaring villagers.

"Not likely Tenten," Lee said as he scowled back at them for his friend.

Folkvar discreetly ordered the browns shadowing them to investigate where the scowlers lived so that they could "correct" their behavior with a few pranks he and Naruto would cook up later.

Naruto was bashful at the support. "Hey come on guys it's not that bad."

Any further dialog was cut off by the sounds of a girl in destress. Naruto bolted ahead of his friends to find out what was going on. Naruto saw three older kids picking on a dark haired girl in a kimono.

"That'll teach you clan-born," one sneered.

"You clan-borns think you're so great," another spoke as he shoved the girl to the ground.

"Aren't you going to apologize to us for being clan-born," the third said ready to strike her.

"P-p-please, l-leave me a-alone," the girl begged through her stuttering. "I-I d-didn't do a-anything t-to y-you."

"Hey guys do you hear that. _'P-p-please, l-leave me a-alone.'_ You must be a real weakling to be nothing more than a stuttering mess," the first said as he kicked the girl and laughed at her pain and despair.

Suddenly a rock smacked into the back of the kicker's head. He clutched the now bruising spot in pain before glaring at the blond who threw it.

"Leave her alone you jerks," Naruto called out.

Tenten and Lee were about to join their friend, but the Overlad's armored hand stopped them. He merely said "His fight. He'll be fine," before relaxing to watch.

The three bullies turned their attention to the new arrival. "Hey isn't that the kid your dad told us about."

"Yeah the one with the whiskers."

"He doesn't look so tough, let's teach him a lesson."

They charged at Naruto with the intent to hurt, but Naruto was prepared. He and the others got into the rhythm of sparing with the minions in the Netherworld tower, and minions were brutal if you weren't careful.

He ducked under the first's fist and then responded with a kick to get some distance. The force of the kick landed the attacker on his back and surprised the other two long enough for Naruto to close the distance and drop a second with a straight punch to the gut. The third threw an angry punch that was sloppy enough to easily dodge, and got a punch to his kidney. The three boys ran off in pain as Naruto made his way to the girl.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked kindly.

The girl's lavender, pupiless eyes were wide in wonder at her rescuer. She blushed shyly. "Y-yes I-I'm f-fine. T-thank you."

The blond scratched the back of his head with a grin. "No problem. My name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuga," she said poking her index fingers in embarrassment.

"Nice to meet ya," he turned his head, "Hey guys come on out and meet my new friend."

Tenten and Lee ran up to the duo with welcoming smiles. Folkvar decided to walk forward but stay at a respectable distance.

Lee came up and enthusiastically introduced himself. "Greetings! My name is Rock Lee and this is Tenten. Folkvar is back there."

Tenten smiled. "Hello."

Folkvar crossed his arms and gave a respectful nod.

"N-nice to m-meet you," Hinata stuttered out. Lee and Tenten seemed okay, but the boy in armor unnerved her a little. Still she was not one to judge people on appearance and would withhold judgement of him until later.

The sounds of angry voices broke up the scene as the three boys had returned with a crowd at their back.

"There he is bro, the blond with whiskers," one pointed.

The older boy behind him grinned sinisterly, not caring for the consequences. "Well it's a good thing you told us that _thing_ is responsible. Now we can have a little fox hunt." His phrase riling the mob up as he made his way to the children.

*sigh* "Fools. Stay here," Folkvar ordered.

The man sneered at the armored boy. He and the rest of the crowd knew about the evil eyed boy that the Kyuubi brat hung out with. Unfortunately for him Folkvar was more dangerous than he thought. Being of Overlording blood and having a mother from Nordberg gave him inherent strength genetically, but also his mana could be used to further increase it or make him more durable. Fortunately for the man, he was only able to achieve this at a subconscious level, though that didn't mean pain wasn't in his future.

Folkvar blocked the man's left fist with his right and gripped it tightly before pushing forward with greater force. The man's wrist snapped with an audible sound. Screaming in pain the man clutched his limp hand, and backed away from the boy. The sound of pain stopped the mob from advancing further.

Hinata covered her mouth in shock and fear. Being the gentle soul she was, she disliked inflicting pain unless absolutely necessary. Still she had to admit that it was impressive for a boy maybe only a year older than her to stop the fist of someone three times his size. She looked at Naruto and his friends to see them having a look of surprise, but not as much as she or the crowd had.

Folkvar looked at the man with contempt in his eyes. The man who sought to harm one of his vassals and had the audacity to try and strike someone with abilities like his was now brought low by the tutor known as pain. Where earlier he was boisterous, now he was revealed as a coward. Looking to the crowd he saw similar expressions.

"Listen up!" Folkvar shouted, "I'm going to say this nice and slow so that your weak minds can comprehend what I'm saying. That boy, Naruto Uzumaki, is _my_ vassal. I take care of my vassals. You want him, you go through me. Or more accurately…"

A ball of fire was born from sparks that came off his left gauntlet waiting to be hurled at its castor's foe. From the shadows came the minions that had tailed their lord for just such an occasion. Their weapons and sinister eyes eager to cause pain upon command. They giggled at the growing terror in the villagers' eyes. The army behind and around the boy made him all the more malicious.

"…I GO THROUGH YOU!"

That did it. The crowd dropped whatever makeshift weapons they brought and ran. The injured man ran the fastest with adrenaline induced effort.

The Overlad turned to the closest minions. "Chase them until they completely disperse, but no hitting only scares… for now at least."

The minions grinned before setting off after the terrified people. The armored boy looked at them and started to laugh. It started out small until it reach a loud evil laugh for a minute. Turning back he saw his vassals and the girl staring at him.

"…What?"

"…That's…the most you've ever spoken. Like ever," Naruto said astonished.

*shrug* "Working on it," Folkvar pointed out. "Sorry."

"Ah, it is no trouble Folkvar, just something new for us," Lee said waving his arms in a placating manner.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he faced Hinata once more. "Hehe, sorry if Folkvar scared you. He's pretty protective of us, but he's a good guy."

"I-It's okay. I-I'm f-fine," she lied as her knees were still shaking from his laugh, but pulled herself together for her new friend.

"Hinata-sama!" a man who looked similar to Hinata with a cloth over his forehead came running up to the children.

"Ko-san," Hinata said.

"Hinata-sama you shouldn't wander. We've been looking everywhere for you. Why are you dirty? Did these children hurt you?" Ko said glaring at the group.

"N-no they d-didn't. They a-actually drove t-them off. They're g-good p-people," Hinata replied.

Ko relaxed a bit. "I see, my apologies. I doubt Hiashi-sama will be happy to hear that she was bullied, but he might be at least alleviated to know she found protection."

"Hey don't sweat it. We look after our friends," Naruto said with a grin. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Tenten."

"Lee."

"Folkvar."

"Again I thank you. Come along Hinata-sama, we should get back to the compound," Ko said politely.

"Hey can Hinata play with us some time?" Naruto said

"Yeah. She seems nice. And it would be good to hang out with another girl," Tenten added.

Hinata gave Ko the dreaded puppy eyes.

"Well…" Ko was cut off but the cold shiver that ran up his spine. The source was the small armored boy with eyes that freaked him out. "I-I will speak to Hiashi-sama."

The children cheered assuming it was close enough for a yes. Hinata smiled happily with hope.

"H-hopefully I-I'll see y-you guys l-later. Bye," she waved.

"Bye Hinata," Naruto waved back happily.

* * *

Four days later

The group of four made their way to a nearby playground once more with their fifth person in tow. They chatted excitedly as they had done the previous three days. After their return to the clan compound, Hinata was lectured about wondering into the village alone by her father. After said lecture, Hinata asked if she could go out again to play with some children she met. Hiashi turned to Ko for specifics on who they were, when he heard that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and young Folkvar were among the names he paused in thought. He, like those of the Shinobi Council, didn't hate the young Uzumaki and had great faith in the Fouth's proficiency with seals.

No he looked at this from a political and clan based mindset. If his daughter were to befriend both individuals, the clan's prestige could grow significantly. Hinata had informed him that it was Naruto who had saved her from bullies and Folkvar who saved them all from a mob of villagers. This, he reasoned, could be useful to have favor of the jinchuuriki and the lord of a growing political power. The elders thought her weak and if she continued he could perhaps marry her off to either of them to secure power and lineage. Under those reasons he would allow Hinata to hang out with her new friends, provided that Ko was there just in case.

Hinata was elated. She went and told her mother what had happened and she too was surprised, but no less happy for her precious daughter. When she asked her husband, he explained his ideas to her. While she was disappointed he had not done so out of the kindness of his heart, she had to admit it was a way for Hinata to make friends.

Ko kept his distance from the children so that they could have their time together. He was also happy for the young heiress' new friends, as were most of the branch family.

Folkvar barely talked as usual, but from his body language his friends could tell he was happy. He might not contributed to the conversations very often, but he was content to be there in the moment. His gaze soon caught a glimpse of something out of place.

Ahead of their group was what looked like a girl in a dark blue kimono with an umbrella. She seemed a little flustered and nervous as she was making her way to the park as well. Folkvar grinned in mischief as he snuck behind her.

"Not raining," he said quietly, but no less startling to the girl.

She held her free hand to her chest to try and calm her heart. "W-what the heck is wrong with you? You don't just sneak up on someone like that!"

Now Folkvar had a better look at the girl. She seemed to be close to Naruto and Hinata's age, maybe a little older. She had black eyes and neck length hair that was parted in the front to show her forehead. She had some make up on with red eyeliner to contract her black eyes.

"Sorry," he said. "Not raining."

The girl's eyebrow lifted. "Not raining. Oh you mean my umbrella. I just took it 'cause my mother said it went well with this outfit."

Folkvar nodded in understanding as the group followed up.

"Hey Folkvar, who's this?" Tenten asked.

The new girl started to become nervous. "O-oh I'm…uh Suki. Yeah my name is Suki."

"Well nice to meet you Suki. My name is Tenten. This is Naruto, Lee, Hinata, and you've already met Folkvar."

"It's nice to meet you all, but I do have to say that you have a rather unusual name Folkvar," Suki said gracefully.

"Yeah he gets that a lot," Naruto said with his hands behind his head. "Hey we're heading to the park, wanna join us?"

Suki looked a bit surprised. "Uh…sure I guess. I was actually on my way there."

"Most excellent!" Lee cried out in joy.

The group of six made it to the park and immediately set for the playground, well Naruto, Lee, and Tenten did. Being the most prone to rough housing of their group they had no qualms with getting dirty right away by playing tag on the intricate jungle gym. Hinata and Suki took it slow by being on the teeter totter enjoying each other's company. Folkvar sat off to the side, his armor made being playful risky, and took to reading some of the books on magic that Archie had given him, while Ko remained out of sight. After twenty or so minutes the gang met back up at Naruto's insistence.

"Okay guys, let's do something together," his never failing grin present.

"But what?" Suki pondered.

"Leave us alone you creeps!"

The group blinked at the cry of outrage. Turning they saw that same three boys that were picking on Hinata the other day bugging a new group of kids. Hinata shivered and hid behind Naruto who scowled at the bullies. Suki saw everyone else giving disapproving glares to them as well, but was out of the loop.

"So I take it you know them?" she asked.

"Yeah. Those creeps were picking on Hinata here," Naruto said coldly, while resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"T-then they c-came back w-with a m-mob," Hinata stuttered fearfully. She was thankful for her friends' presences.

Folkvar slammed his book closed before cracking his neck and moving to the commotion. Friends and vassals at his heel.

* * *

Other side of playground

*sigh* "Troublesome," Shikamaru uttered as his peaceful cloud watching was disrupted by three vexing boys.

He, his best friend Choji, Ino and her friend Sakura had gone to the park to enjoy the afternoon but now were being pestered by the boys for various reasons. Choji because he was chubby, but none of his friends would ever call him fat, Shikamaru because he was lazy, Sakura for her more present forehead, and Ino for being Sakura's friend. They sneered at the three clan-born while calling Sakura a weak "traitor" for haning out with clan-borns. Apparently they really hated those born in a clan.

Ino kept them at antagonizing distance with a stick she found. She waved it back and forth protectively as Sakura was curled behind her in a ball of shame and sadness.

At least this was the case until a voice was heard behind the boys.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with beaten bullies," the voice said in a frighteningly gleeful tone.

Said boys soon became ridged and paled when they saw the speaker. A boy in armor of all things, with a group of other children at his side or back.

The blond spoke, "Didn't you jerks learn your lesson the last time? Maybe we should be more through. What do you guys say?"

The group looked to be ready for a fight as they smiled at the boys. The three did the smart thing and bolted as fast as they could.

"You guys okay?" the black haired girl asked.

"We are now, thanks for that," Ino said tossing her stick away.

"Not a problem. Those guys are jerks," the bun haired girl said.

"I'm Choiji. These are Shikamaru, Ino, and her friend Sakura," Choji introduced them.

"I am Lee," the boy with eyebrows said.

"Tenten," bun haired chipped in.

"I'm Suki," the black haired said with her umbrella.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the whiskered blond pointed to himself with a grin.

"H-Hello, I'm H-Hinata Hyuga," the girl bowed politely.

"Folkvar," the armored youth spoke.

"Wanna play with us," Naruto said excitedly.

"Troublesome." *WHACK*

"Don't be rude Shikamaru! Sure we'd love to," Ino said.

And on that day a new bond was formed that would shake the Elemental Nations into a new age and would have climactic changes for the West as well. Yet none of them knew the challenges they would face and simply enjoyed their time as children, for however long it would last.


	5. Academy days dun dun dun

**Hello everyone, I'm back for some more overlording mischief. I'm letting my Naruto Starcraft cross cook a bit as I analyze the latest expansion, but thankfully have been working on this story. I decided to post this as in early celebration of Thanksgiving Day and my birthday since my work scheduled is finicky. Turning 23 on the 23rd. Please enjoy the next installment and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **I own nothing except for my OCs.**

"talking"

 _"thought"_

 **"demonic/powerful talking"**

 ** _"demonic/powerful thought"_**

* * *

Chapter 5: Academy days dun dun dun

"This sucks," Naruto pouted, "How come you guys get to go off to be ninjas, but I gotta wait a whole 'nother year?"

"Sorry Naruto that's just the way things are. Don't worry, we'll still be around, but we'll just have homework every now and then," Tenten said as she hefted her backpack up.

"We must hurry, I do not wish to be late on our first day," Lee said eagerly.

Folkvar nodded. "Take care Naruto. Check on everyone."

Naruto gave a lack luster salute. "Got it."

And the four were whisked out of the tower via magic. The three children set off to their destination with great vigor. The first day for the new semester of the academy was beginning today. Two full months had passed since the group had moved into the Netherworld Tower and so much had changed in their little lives.

The training and care given by the minions had helped out their developments dramatically, though Naruto would only go one day without ramen but it was progress. They now had a dedicated group of friends they would meet with as often as possible. People had finally left the group alone after Folkvar had scared off the three fools, as he called them, a second time. Each of them had grown in their own ways.

Tenten was still an excellent shot, and made more so now that she had access to real weapons to work with. Giblet was an impressive teacher for her in terms of blacksmithing. She started with nails and steadily moved onto finally working with kunai. Lee had been practicing with the many browns in the minion burrows and soon started to wear armored greaves with his armored gauntlets for kicking damage. He'd become quite proficient in fighting minions, but admitted that he needed aid from a master in taijutsu to really get anywhere. Naruto listened to the advice the fox within him gave in terms of training and even gave him a routine to work on. Unfortunately for poor Naruto it was intense that had the purpose of making him tired as to reach his limits and keep pushing them. He also practiced with his sword since that was the weapon he used at New Spree, and wielding a sword felt right to Naruto.

Folkvar continued his practicing on minion control and listened to Gnarl's lectures on overlording. He made sure that the group went to New Spree to check on it after the first month to see how it was doing. He had the minions slaughter the sheep on the hill once more for lifeforce, and then the village asked them to do a few small chores for some gold. While the vassals complained at first he told them that they were essentially doing D-rank missions, so they took the tasks as practice for when they would graduate. He also spent time reading through the books on magic for better mastery over his untapped power and its possible applications.

Yet he was not the only one reading such texts with interest.

* * *

Flashback

It was another fine day at the park as Folkvar and his friends, yes he would actually call them that from time to time, enjoyed themselves on the playground. They had actually become backyard heroes after driving off the three bullies that came to pick on the younger kids, and thus looked up to the group with awe. Folkvar was done being physical for the moment and pulled out a tome of fire magic to get some better understanding on the element.

After reading a few pages he felt someone's stare. He moved the book out of his line of sight and saw Sakura looking at him, or to be more precise-his book.

"Whach'ya readin'," she asked.

"Magic."

"Magic? You mean chakra."

The Overlad waved his hand in a "so-so" manner. Sakura was a little confused.

"Can I read it when you're done?"

"Not this one," he said before reaching into his bag or books. "This one's okay."

Sakura reached out and was surprised at the weight the text had to it. "H-heavy. Hm, 'Basics of Magic'."

Sakura sat next to the Overlord on the bench and began reading through it. Folkvar eventually put his book away and rejoined his friends for more physical play, but Sakura was too engrossed in what she was reading. The information wasn't what she was expecting, instead of some tips on tricks of the sleight of hand or the old pulling a rabbit out of a hat, it contained differences in the known energies that magic could be drawn from and basic spells that weren't limited in their source of power. She found it incredibly fascinating as she considered what a shinobi could do with some of the things it brushed on. At the end of the day Sakura seemed quite reluctant to let go of it.

"Can I borrow this, please? I promise to give it back when I'm done. I just want to read it some more. Please?" she almost begged.

*sigh* "Fine," the Overlad relented.

"Yay! Thank you so much Folkvar," she said before sprinting back home in excitement.

* * *

Flashback end

In the end Sakura became a real magic enthusiast. She spent a lot of her time with her nose buried in one of Folkvar's magic tomes, even walking around the village buried in one. She wasn't a complete bookworm since she was still social with everyone, played, and spent 'girl time' with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and the occasional Suki.

That was another point of interest, Suki's whereabouts. Suki would only show up every so often to the park to hang out with the group, saying that due to problems at home she wouldn't be able to see them as often as they wanted. She was definitely someone they all called friend since she would talk to the girls, but wasn't afraid to get dirty roughhousing with the guys just like Tenten. Though from what he and the guys could pick up from the bits they heard from the girls' times together, she didn't seem to like this Sasuke Uchiha guy.

The girls had varied opinions on the young Uchiha. Ino thought he was hot and really liked him, even outright claiming she'd marry him someday. Everyone shuddered at the newly born fangirl. Sakura had seen the boy and, while he seemed nice to look at, wasn't interested and found her new magic based hobby more intriguing. Tenten thought he was just some kind of pretty boy and Hinata said there was someone else she liked, Folkvar noted the times he saw her peeking at the Uzumaki. Suki expressed her dislike in talking about him and would try to steer the conversation onto something else. Their varied opinions made sure the girls stayed close knit in their friendship.

Shaking away his thoughts Folkvar looked over himself and his companions. While Tenten and Lee had what would be called normal clothing, he was dressed in red and white padded armor with only his helmet and Overlord gauntlet being metal protected. At his back were five Browns that he made sure to bring just in case.

The trio finally made it to the building that would be the foundation to their careers as shinobi of Konoha. So many noteworthy ninja graduated from its hallowed halls as gennin to become legends of the shinobi. And yet the building was so-plain.

"Well this is underwhelming," Folkvar said sarcastically.

"Today my friends we take the first step on our journey to becoming shinobi of Konoha. Can you not feel the excitement?" Lee proclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of students and parents.

Tenten chuckled nervously. "Well let's get inside boys."

She dragged the two by their arms into the building and went to their classroom. Children who saw them gave the trio, more specifically Folkvar, room as they made their way through the hallways. Inside the classroom was somewhat weird due to the murmurs that were focused on the group and the minions that stayed with them. The instructor was put off by the atmosphere and the leers the Browns sent him.

*cough* "Good morning class. My name is Totoro Kengo, just call me Totoro-sensei. We have a lot to cover in our first class, so everyone open your books and we'll get started."

* * *

Two months later

Folkvar had to admit that the booksmarts these teachers gave was important, but swore to one day find a way to 'convince' them to do so in a non-boring way. The teacher continued to drool on and on about taijutsu again as he struggled to stay awake enough to make note on the important points before the match started. Glaring at the snoring Browns in envy he found his mind filing the events that took place in the span of most of the semester.

He, Lee, and Tenten had stood out amongst their class, with the exception of the stoic Branch Hyuga Neji, as something special within their respective fields. All three of them worked diligently in the classroom, though Folkvar took it the most seriously and tied with the Hyuga in scores most of the time. Tenten dominated in target practice with kunai and shuriken with a ten out of ten average, and being able to hit a target at great range or the dummies' vital areas were they a real person. Lee and Folkvar did well with a seven out of ten average for Lee and eight out of ten for the young lord. Neji would huffed at the fact that Tenten beat him, saying that Hyuga specialize in taijutsu and don't need it too much.

Physical exercise and taijutsu were varied. Tenten was average with Lee being better if she wasn't using chakra, while Folkvar was a beast in terms of strength. However he wasn't the fastest on the track, going just under average if he was pushed, and preferred to jog at a steady pace until momentum built up to him becoming a hard to stop force or in sudden bursts of speed. He promised to work on his speed a bit, but still Gnarl said that most overlords prefer heavy magically reinforced armor so there was that.

As of that moment they were all waiting for their respective turns for the afternoon spars, Folkvar enjoyed these times the most. Being only academy students most of them had little to no technique behind their styles outside of academy basic taijutsu save for Neji and the group.

Folkvar himself was brutal in his spars and was overall tough, taking punishment and dealing it in copious amounts. The fact he wore armor only compounded this fact. Lee had become known for his use of fists, kicks, and sheer willpower. Sure Lee didn't have much chakra but he would keep getting up where a normal person would've stayed down, he was able to tire out a lot of opponents that way. Tenten was easily the strongest kunoichi in their class and made an effort to beat the fangirl out of several classmates who went gaga over the Hyuga. She even had a stick that she would pull out to whip them into shape called Fangirl's Bane.

Speaking of said weapon's mistress she was playing with the necklace she had once more.

"You're doing it again," he told her.

"Oh. Sorry," she said sadly.

*sigh* "You know that Gnarl is looking into it, but there isn't much to go off of," the Overlad said.

"I know. It's just-you were able to find out where you came from, so why can't I?" she asked, looking at the medallion once more.

It was a brass made coin, by the looks of it, and scarred from age. Strange X shape with a triangle over it and the coin split in half vertically. She liked to think that the other half was out there in the world with one of her parents.

"Fear not Tenten, we shall help you find them," Lee said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys," Tenten said. She flinched at the sound of the last smack between their classmates' spar. "Ouch. That's gonna hurt in the morning."

Folkvar chuckled at their pain. The instructor moved down the line of names on his clipboard for the next pair. His eyes widened at the names before composing himself. "Neji Hyuga and Folkvar to the ring."

Conversations stopped as the names were announced. Soon whispers of excitement waved through the children. The top two fighters would be going at it again. It was always fun to see them fight as their fights could easily go either way often by slim margins. Neji let out a frustrated sigh at everyone's eagerness, still he too was excited to see how far they could go before the instructors intervened. In their first match, Neji believed he was victor due to his family's specialty in taijutsu, but Folkvar made up for it in brutality. He almost lost to the Overlad via a painful head-butt. His opponent sprang up and cracked his neck.

"Wohoo!"

"Go master!"

"Bash him good mastah."

"Oh break his legs master."

Having woken up, four of the Browns cheered with Folkvar's vassals. The fifth was earning some extra money for his master.

"Taking all bets. Taking all bets. Who gonna win the fight," the minion said with a betting board.

"My money's on Neji-kun," a girl said waving ryo.

"Are you kidding? Folkvar's gonna cream him," a boy added.

The instructor sighed since there was technically no law preventing a _minion_ from taking bets on school grounds. Turning back to the boys he let them know the rules for emphasis. "Remember boys: no chakra and no weapons."

Both boys nodded. "Then begin."

Neji assumed the gentle fist stance while Folkvar brought his fists up as they circled each other. The minions began beating their chests and the ground in rhythmic and primal pattern that soon had the other children joining in. Folkvar's blood began to boil from the primitive beating before closing the distance. Neji may have seemed calm but he knew of his opponent's strength after their first few bouts, and the beat also had some effect on him. Folkvar swung with his right fist yet was easily deflected, but that's what the Overlad wanted. Using the force and direction he used his feet to kick Neji unexpectedly as he jumped up from the ground. Neji held his shoulder in pain from the attack before assuming the family stance once more. Folkvar stalked toward the Hyuga, but his opponent suddenly charged and landed a powerful palm strike to his gut. Yet the boy stood his ground and grabbed Neji by the wrist tightly. He started spinning around and around before pulling the pale eyed opponent toward him, his shoulder to the Hyuga's chest, and slammed them both into the ground hard. Neji gasped in pain before his opponent got up and placed their foot on his throat. Sighing painfully the Hyuga tapped out.

"This fight is over. The winner is Folkvar," the instructor called the match.

The grounds erupted in cheers and groans of disappointment as some children made their way to the minion to collect their wins or pout at their losses. Folkvar showed Neji a hand but he brushed it aside.

"Had chakra been involved the fight would've been very different," he said.

"Yes," Folkvar said as he made a fireball. "Very different."

Both grinned at their rivalry. Neither willing to admit how they helped each other to grow.

* * *

After school

"That's was pretty reckless Folkvar. If it was with chakra, your insides would've been in really bad shape. You're lucky it was just a spar," Tenten lectured as they walked to the tower gate.

"Yet without it the gentle fist is useless against more durable or stubborn opponents. A flaw I won't hesitate to use to my advantage, especially when we find the many magical forges and forge stones scattered across the western lands that can negate chakra. Besides we know that the minions are far more dangerous than the stick in the mud," Folkvar told her.

"Still I shall one day defeat Neji and show him hard work can beat a prodigy," Lee said with passion. "I shall even show you Folkvar."

"Haha, I look forward to it Lee, but know it shall not be easy."

The magical energy flared and the trio stepped into the Netherworld Tower. They saw Naruto waving to them as the energies dissipated.

"Hey guys how was the academy?" he asked, eager to get as much information on what to be prepared for.

"Pretty standard, though Folkvar beat Neji in their spar today," Tenten told him.

Naruto smirked. "Good. Hope it knocks him down a few pegs."

"Probably not," Folkvar admitted.

Since they had Neji in their class, they had asked Hinata about him and didn't like what they had heard. They learned about the schism within the Hyuga clan between the main and branch families, and the animosity between them along with the infamous bird cage seal. Hinata shuddered as she told them of the veil thing, though Gnarl was impressed with it and wondered if Folkvar could somehow get it so he could use it on prisoners who did him a great wrong. Still Folkvar was disgusted at the fact they did it to their own family. Hinata then told them about the Kumo incident where she was kidnapped by the ambassador, but Kumo demanded the death of Hiashi as compensation. However none suspected that it would be his twin brother that was sent, but this act caused Neji to hate the main branch and demean Hinata whenever possible.

"We'd better get our homework done before our pre-dinner spar," Lee said. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

One year later

"Stupid teacher. How come Hinata has to do homework after what happened," Naruto said miffed at the work he was carrying to the Hyuga compound.

"The teachers do care Naruto, but they are also obligated to teach us even if we don't want to. Maybe schoolwork will break her out of her funk," Ino said alongside her fellow blond.

The group of friends had come to comfort the young heiress in her hour of pain. Her mother had passed away suddenly not too long ago. Poor Hinata had a break down and had so far yet to recover, thus her lack of proper food or rest. She hadn't left the compound in a week to grieve. In fact the whole clan seemed to be grieving for their matron. Naruto had visited her daily to be with her, with Folkvar and fellow vassals coming by just as much. Their tight knit group had all been affected in some form. The Overlad had asked his minions to be more brutal with their training with him, Choji ate a little less, and Sakura dived more into her magic studies. Even Neji became less irate and more somber in class for several days.

"We should consider this a test for her," Folkvar said, "If she can recover from this and continue her studies, I have no doubt she'll become a powerful kunoichi. If not, than she's not strong enough."

"Yeah, but did you have to say it in such a troublesome way?" Shikamaru asked.

The group made their way to the compound but stopped at the sight of someone they hadn't heard from in months.

"Hey guys," Suki said in a somber voice, "Long time no see huh?"

Sakura was the first to snap out of it. "Suki!? Where've you been? We've been worried sick about you."

*sigh* "Sorry guys. I haven't really felt safe since the Uchiha incident since I live close by," the raven haired girl told them.

"You could've sent us a message or something. We thought you died or moved," Choji said.

"Sorry I was just too scared. I actually heard the screams of the people that night. I had nightmares that Itachi would come and kill me," she said shivering.

They all winced a bit.

"But why would you be afraid of Itachi?" Lee asked.

"…I have very Uchiha-like features. I thought he would see me and kill me out of thinking he'd missed one besides Sasuke," she stated hesitantly.

"But how come you didn't come out when the academy started? Why now?" Folkvar asked.

"Honestly, I never really wanted to be a shinobi. I mean I have all of you, but the life of a kunoichi just isn't for me. That doesn't mean I can't kick some ass when needed. Besides, I'm here for Hinata. I heard what happed and I want to be there for her," she answered.

"Well come on she's waiting," Naruto said eagerly.

Making their way to the compound, they had some trouble at the gate due to the size of their party, but was diffused by the timely intervention of Ko. Apologizing to them, Ko led the children through the massive building to Hinata's room. They saw a branch member holding an infant girl in her arms just outside their friend's room.

Tenten thought it would be polite to greet them. "Hello."

"Hello. Pardon me, my name is Kira Hyuga. And this is Hanabi, Hinata-sama's sister," the kind woman said.

"Now that you mention it, Hinata did say she had a sister recently," Ino said.

"Hehe, I'm not surprised since she adores her imoto so."

"What are you doing here? Are you waiting for Hinata?" Lee asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes. Hanabi here has been affected by the loss of her mother as well, but Hinata comforts her when she starts to cry. It seems to be the only thing that breaks her from her depression aside from Uzumaki-san's visits."

Naruto knocked on the door. "Hinata, it's me Naruto. I brought the work you missed in class and everyone is here to see you."

The door opened slowly to a puffy eyed girl. "T-thank y-you Naruto. You all c-can come i-in."

The group moved into the room and then a tense silence was present.

*cough* "You've got a really nice room Hinata," Sakura said to break the tension.

"Thank you Sakura," the heiress quietly responded. "And it's nice to see you again too Suki. I'm sorry I'm not in the best of moods."

"It's fine," Suki waved off, "You know you've got a pretty cute sister. We met Kira-san just outside. They all seem really worried about you, and I think Hanabi needs her sister back. It's a sibling's job to look after them right?"

For a moment something shifted in the Hyuga's eyes. Few caught it, but those who did smiled.

"Get well soon Hinata," Folkvar said as he went out the door.

Naruto hugged the girl quickly and whispered to her, "See you at school Hinata. Stay strong." The girl went from sad to embarrassed quickly and was thankful no one saw her faint as they left.

No one noticed, but Folkvar sniffed the air as they left the compound for some reason. They all left and parted their separate ways. Naruto and company headed back to the Netherworld and found Gnarl there waiting for them. Looking at him curiously they stayed in the main chamber.

"Ah, I see you've all had a pleasant outing with your allies Lord?" The young lord nodded. "Very good. I have some news on one of the more impressive spell stones of your predecessor, the Evil Presence spell. It allows one to drain the magical energies of things, while also allowing them to dominate the minds of their targets. A little warning though, use too much magic in the spell and the target disintegrates, just enough and you'll have an army of loyal slaves to do your bidding."

While the vassals were somewhat horrified at the thought of something taking away one's will or disintegrating them, Folkvar pondered on the uses such a spell could do. He believed that he had to earn people's trust in order to build a far more stable, long lasting dominion than his predecessors, but at the same time could use the spell in dealing with the especially undesirables he would meet. Criminals, rebels, traitors, and such would no doubt make good labor force while keeping order and lowering discontent. Looking at the faces of his vassals, he knew he would have to explain it to them for them to understand.

"What have you found out Gnarl?" he asked.

"Our scouts felt the familiar tingle of Netherworld energies familiar to the spell in the town of Tristram. I recommend preparing yourself and your vassals to retrieve the artifact on your next vacation from the academy. Who knows what Primevil aligned forces could do if they manage to get it to work for them? With any luck you may find some upgrades for yourself," Gnarl said.

The young lord brought a hand to his chin to think for a moment. "Excellent. The time will give us an opportunity to study what information we have on the Primevils' forces. You all go and do whatever you want, I will speak with Gnarl for plans."

They all nodded and left the chamber to do their various things, mostly homework, leaving the Overlad with the minion master. "There is something you should know that must be taken into account. While we were at the Hyuga compound I detected a faint scent of something that smelled like burning earth. I couldn't remember the significance of it until you gave that piece of info just now. I believe there are Primevil forces within the Hyuga clan."

"It cannot be coincidence that this all lined up, but ultimately it won't matter for the mission. Still this is some useful information to think upon. Perhaps while you are in Tristram you could look for anything on a particular group dedicated to fighting them, demon hunters," Gnarl suggested.

"Agreed, but we should keep this to ourselves for now. No use worrying them all over this if we can't do anything for now."

"Honestly it's so nice to have a master who speaks. Those lessons really paid off," Gnarl admitted.

Folkvar shrugged as he went upstairs to do his own homework. The darkness of Tristram's lands would have to wait for a time.


	6. Tristram troubles

**Hello everyone and welcome back. Thank you all for supporting this story. Lots of action in this chapter don't worry. I would actually like help from you all. As you my know, the jester in both Overlord games had titles and songs for the Overlord and I would like you all to help m come up with some little poems that Quaver will sing to the Overlad. Just PM me the poem and with any luck you may find yours in the next chapter or so. Please continue in your support and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Enjoy.**

 **I own nothing except for my OCs.**

"talking"

 _"thought"_

 **"demonic/powerful talking"**

 ** _"demonic/powerful thought"_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tristram troubles

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked at the arcane tome once more to make sure she did everything right. She had studied intensely for just this moment, the day she'd cast her first spell. When Folkvar had given that book to her roughly two years ago something sparked in her mind, a thirst for knowledge of all things magic and a drive to understand it. This drive had her study the various forms of magic known to the world, or at least in the western world.

Shamanism and druidism were too into nature for her tastes and required one to become a part of nature which she felt was far from her skills and her analytical mindset. Dark magic like necromancy and felmagic were too…well dark and she didn't want to tempt fate in the risk of becoming corrupted by them. Holy magic was fueled by one's faith, yet she didn't have deep enough faith in the amount required for such spells. But arcane magic used by mages seemed right up her alley in terms of versatility and power to back them up.

So after nearly three months of research and deliberation, she finally chose to study further into the arcane arts. And the first thing she wanted to do was to make her own wand to practice with. In the center of a beginner level magic circle was a simple carved piece of wood to be used as the focal point of the spell. The wood she had carved herself to the proper shape for this initial spell casting.

Huffing out a breath as the tome rested in her left hand to read the incantation, while her right hand focused on the circle and future wand. Reading the ancient words out loud the circle began to dimly glow in energy. Sakura felt a drain on her energy as she read on knowing this would happen. The spell would draw on the arcane energy of the world, yet at the same time awaken the arcane power within the individual by drawing it out in the ritual. Soon the circle glowed in purple arcane power and her hand along with it. Sakura reached the end of the incantation and slammed the book closed as she focused the energies with both hands.

Suddenly the whole thing exploded, sending the aspiring spell caster into the wall. Dust filled the room and smoke obscured vision of the circle. The pink haired girl said the only thing she could think at the moment.

"Ow," she squeaked.

The door upstairs flung open and light showed into the room.

"Sakura!" shouted her mother's voice.

"What happened?" shouted her father.

Both parents rushed to check on their child.

*cough* *cough* "I was trying one of the spells to make my own wand," the girl said as they helped her up.

*sigh* "This again. Dear, there's no such thing as magic. Chakra yes, magic no," her father said as her rubbed his temples.

Sakura was about to respond but stopped at the sight of the smoke clearing to reveal the finished product her spell made. Where before was a carved piece of wood now there was a proper apprentice wand. The wood was smooth, the handle perfect for her hands, and the energies she _felt_ said that it was fit for spell casting. She rushed out of her parents' arms and tenderly picked up the wand, feeling a connection of sorts with the tool.

"IT WORKED! It worked! It worked! It worked!" she cheered happily. "This is so great. I can't wait to start practicing some spells."

"Not in the house young lady!" her mother scolded.

Sakura didn't care, she was too excited. _"I really need to thank Folkvar for his books. Wonder what everyone's doing now that vacation's started"_

* * *

Netherworld Tower

Folkvar applied his mother's axe to the whetstone once more as time passed slowly for himself. He was already prepared for the journey to the haunted lands of Tristram, yet his vassals hadn't completed in their preparations. Still he couldn't blame them. _All_ of them were only kids. Highly trained and skilled in the art of killing, but kids none the less.

He inspected his armor for the fourth time that morning and making note of the adjustments Tenten had made to it. While Folkvar had grown in the past few years, he needed a proper smelter to forge some decent armor instead of the scavenged armor they all had. His mother's axe had become more manageable as he grew and Gnarl suggested he needed a bigger and heavier weapon before the fight.

Sending the request to Tenten, she was more than happy to try her hand at making a full sized weapon. She ended up making a simple sword but if one looked at the effort she put into it, it was meant as her first step in her more advanced blacksmithing. Yet not wanting to completely forsake the hand axe, he stored it on his belt as a spare. Though Naruto had seem him practicing with both in tandem a few times.

The sounds of clanking and childish swears told him that his vassals were making their way to him. They all wore level seven minion armor with padded armor underneath, but it was adjusted to their new sizes. They of course could customize their armor the way they wanted and had different weapons curtesy of Tenten's forging. Naruto's shoulder guards had the effigies of snarling foxes, burnt orange padded armor, and now carried a more katana-like blade but with a bladed hand guard that was on his first sword. Lee had green padded armor and heavily armored cesti gauntlets and greaves for his more taijustu based combat. Tenten had shaped her armor smoother giving it a feminine look along with the slightly pink padded armor and wielded her new glave with kunai in various places in her armor.

 _"_ _Seriously, where does she keep them?"_ Folkvar thought as they made their way to the gate, taking a look at his fellow nine year olds and one eight year old. "You guys ready?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure are."

"Excellent," Gnarl said as he came over. "Now you all remember the mission. Find the Evil Presence spell and gain favor with Tristram. You will have to walk from New Spree to Tristram until Grubby can set up a gate. If you all sustain any damage don't worry, Netherworld energies from Tower Gates can restore lost mana and health."

The Overlad nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

New Spree

Exiting the gate the group went through a semi-routine: Folkvar spawns minions, they all go to the hill with the sheep, kill said sheep to get lifeforce, break stuff for gold, and make it to town. They had only revisited New Spree every so often for minor jobs the people had, so they had a good reception as they walked into town. Naruto, Lee, and Tenten waved to a few people while Folkvar nodded in recognition to them. They made it to the Skipping Calf Inn to get some directions for their journey.

The bar keep waved them over. She was dark skinned with braided black hair tied back in a red bow. She wore a green dress and a white apron.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"Hey Tilly. You seen your brother around?" Tenten asked.

"Someone mention me?" Archibald said as he stepped in the tavern.

"Archie!" Lee exclaimed.

"Hey guys, what brings you all here?"

"Business," Folkvar said as he gestured to a more private booth in the tavern.

The captain nodded and they all piled into the booth. "So what do ya need?"

"Directions to Tristram," the Overlad said causing the man to stiffen.

"Why the hell do you all want to go there?"

"Overlord business. Spell stone."

Archibald pinched his brow. "…Fine. Take the road north and follow the path through the forest. When the forest starts to get spooky and dark, you're going the right way."

"Thanks Archie," Naruto said.

The group left, leaving Archibald by himself. He called out to his sister. "Tilly, I'm gonna need a pint."

* * *

Forest

The group trotted the ill-used road that led to Tristram with vigor. Folkvar had ten of his twenty Browns mount some wolves they encountered in passing but the mounted minions kept the same pace as their brethren on foot. All were on edge from the captain's warning and the canopy didn't settle things either. A slight flame caught their attention.

The flame seemed to move onto the road and they saw it. A giant beetle with a flaming abdomen. It was slightly larger than a Brown minion but certainly wider.

"Fire beetles Master. Rather nasty pest. They've been known to invade houses at juvenile stages and then burning down the house upon reaching full maturity," Gnarl informed them, "They also have red Lifeforce. Even though we lack the Red minion hive, collecting Lifeforce is imperative to have for when you eventually do get the hive. Be careful though, those beetles can eject fire around them."

"Gotch ya," Naruto said as everyone charged the large insect.

The beetle hissed at its attackers as the Brown began the beat down followed by the slashes and punches from the human children. Then it began to hover for a bit, the fire on its rear glowed more.

"Pull back now!" Folkvar commanded.

Everyone disengaged the creature. The beetle launched into the air and fire spread from the launch point that would've burned them had they continued to engage.

"Attack now," the Overlad said as he sent the minions in first.

The beetle didn't last long and was soon on its back giving a death hiss as red Lifeforce came from it. Folkvar was about to send his minions to get them but something squeaked at them. Suddenly the road had several small creatures, smaller than minions even, in pointy hats.

*squeak**squeak*

"Oh great, its gnomes," Gnarl sighed, "Your predecessor cowed them into submission, but these years of absence let them get uppity again."

*squeak**squeak*

"Ugh, that sound is annoying," Tenten said as her free hand massaged her temples.

"Agreed," Lee said.

"He says that the Lifeforce belongs to them. Lazy _and_ annoying all wrapped up in one fuzzy package," Gnarl says.

*squeak**squeak*

"Okay, now either he says they're resuming hostilities, or there's some really good possum on a stick not too far from here."

The lead gnome hopped over to Folkvar to attempt to attack him, but fell flat on its back.

"Too stupid to learn their lesson the last time. Acts of aggression shall be treated as such. Exterminate them Master."

Folkvar raised his boot and stomped with all his might. Dust flew up and the sounds of something being squashed was audible.

"Let's squash'em," Folkvar said as the minions eagerly went wild. The eradication gave them more Lifeforce, and it was cool to see Lee kick the Lifeforce out of some of them as he tried to send them farther and farther each time.

*gasp* "What do you think you're doing?" a foppish voice said from the treetops.

The looked up to see a blond man with braided hair and forest garb draw his blade toward them. His ears were set at a forty-five degree angle and spread out from his head, making them extremely noticeable. Two similarly dressed men leapt from the trees at them.

"We are the Followers of Florian. Defenders of magic and nature," the man said as he flailed dramatically.

"Oh come on, not these fools," Gnarl complained.

"You know them Gnarl?" Folkvar asked.

"Unfortunately. Not every elf in the old sanctuaries joined with your predecessor after Mistress Fey pledged herself to him. They rejected the idea that Florian was actually Solarius, and became a renegade band of raiders and forest 'protectors' during his time. No doubt they now have become a faction in their own right," Gnarl informed them.

The man pointed his sword and his eyes narrowed at Folkvar. "We know of you Scourge of Nature. You are his son, do not lie. The Solarists and the jester promised us vengeance on him and we got it, but now it seems we shall have the honor of dealing with his spawn. Warriors protect the squeaky ones-AHHH! Oh Goddess I'm on fire!"

Folkvar snarled at the man he set on fire. His now hate filled gaze turned to the startled elves. "Kill," he hissed and the minions were happy to oblige. The howls of the wolves frightened the disturbed elves as they parried blow and bite, but were soon overwhelmed. The Browns whooped and hollered as they picked up the elven cutlasses and armor upgrades. The burning elf rolled on the ground, but stopped when a boot stomped on his chest. The last thing the elf ever saw was the Overlad driving his blade through him.

The other three were wide-eyed at the sudden cruelty their friend displayed. They were shocked for another reason too. The Halflings they fought weren't as human as these elves were. It scared them how easily Folkvar killed them without any remorse.

"Gnarl, was what they said true? Was the previous Overlord my father?" Folkvar asked with his head down.

"Yes he was."

"And you never thought to tell me!?" Folkvar raged.

"Really? I thought for sure I told you, at least mentioned it," Gnarl said.

"You only called him my predecessor. Not once have you mentioned any family ties save for my mother Kelda."

"Hmm. Well it's pointless to argue about the dead Master. Let them rest, while you have a task ahead of you. Your father is dead and gone and you are our new Overlord."

"…This isn't over Gnarl. You and I shall have a very long talk when the spell stone is mine," he threatened.

"Oh~ good threat Master. You _are_ learning," Gnarl praised him, but was dreading the impending punishment.

The group continued in silence. The forest soon began to shift to a darker, more malevolent atmosphere. The trees, once green and fertile turned to a darkened canopy of orange leaved or barren trees. An unexplainable shadow was over this land.

"Brrr. Man this place gives me the creeps. How much further you think?" Naruto asked.

Sounds of combat drowned out any responses that they might've had. Folkvar had the mounted minions at the front ready to charge as they reached the crest of the hill. The town before them looked weathered from constant attack. The cracked stone wall had rough but sturdy barricades with stakes jutting out from them. On the stakes were various skeletons of various creatures and people, some of which were attacking the guards defending the gate from the outside. They were tall beefed up with muscle and carried shoddy or primitive weapons, but what stood out was the fact they were goatish men.

"Khazra master," Gnarl explained, "Humans who were corrupted long ago by Primevils and had their forms changed. They are notorious raiders and are known to steal babies. You don't want to know what they do with them."

Khazra leaped with wanton abandonment at the guards' weak shield wall, not caring if they were impaled. Town archers took shots when they could but could offer little support as they kept their heads down from the javelin throwers. Closer to the forest one Khazra had magical energies dance around him as he hurled a fireball at the guards. The flames did little physical damage yet the moral dropped significantly. One guard was pulled from his brothers-in-arms and the goatmen soon tore him limb from limb. His painful screams were heard by many.

Folkvar's eyes narrowed at the carnage, studying it. " _Sixty Khazra warriors, twenty-eight skirmishers, and the shaman with five armored warriors."_ "Guys, take the mounted Browns and take out those javelin throwers, then flank attack the Khazra line."

"What about you?" Lee asked.

"I'll take the rest of the minions and take out their shaman."

They all nodded at the plan. Putting their shinobi training to use, the trio of vassals kept pace with the mounted minions as they charged the hurlers. The Khazra were caught flat footed as the sounds of wolf howls and minion jibs were their only warning. The wolves crashed into the goatmen and began tearing throats as the minions on top attacked those not pinned by their mounts. Soon kunai shot into the vital points of the beastmen as the academy shinobi came into the fight.

Naruto fought savagery with savagery as his blade slit throats and his cries of rage gained their attention. Lee punched and kicked them out of any formation they might've made with the force of his blows. He also targeted the elbows and knees of Khazra leaving them weakened for others to finish off. Archers soon supported the defenders now that they were freed from engagement and Khazra were drawn into the engagement among the hurlers, freeing the guards to better fend off the attackers.

For Tenten however things were slightly different. At first she hurled kunai into the skirmisher line and the line attacking the guards, yet charged in when she ran out later. She stabbed and cut with precision, but soon attacked more viciously for some reason. She sliced the stomachs of the goatmen unfortunate enough to surround her. She snarled back if they snarled. She even chose the more bloody engagements to head to, which was why she was first into the flanking maneuver as the skirmishers finally routed.

Folkvar took the ten minions who didn't charge the javelin throwers and attacked the shaman's bodyguard. The bodyguards wore some iron plates tied to their bodies and huge axes. Folkvar and the minions got the drop on the first and killed him quickly, but the others now charged him. The Overlad smirked as he shot lightning to stun the first one. Since they charged together, the Khazra tripped over their comrade as the minions got a few blows on them. Folkvar stabbed the shocked goatman though the throat.

 _"_ _One less to worry about,"_ he thought as he pulled the ten minions back.

One wasn't fast enough and was backhanded into a tree and died. The three remaining bodyguards swung their weapons overhead and planted them in the ground. They killed another Brown, but the young lord and the rest dodged them. He ordered the Browns to run up the shafts of their axes and attack while they tried to free their weapons from the earth. Four attacked one and the other four attacked another as Folkvar cast a fireball to set the last goatman aflame. Folkvar dodged a fireball from the shaman and retaliated with his own. The death cries of the bodyguards sounded and the minions charged the shaman. It tried to retreat, but Folkvar's axe cut into its leg and the spellcaster was helpless before the minion horde.

The bellows of the shaman was the last straw for the Khazra warriors. Losing their ranged support, their enemy refusing to give, taking arrow fire, and flanked; they routed immediately. The minions cheered as did the defenders. Folkvar ordered the minions to bring him the lifeforce and gold the Khazra left, even the blue lifeforce from the shaman, and had the minions arm themselves better with the looted gear. He looked at his force to assess the damage done. Two minions from his attack force, four wolves, and three mounted minions. Naruto and Lee looked fine save for a few scrapes, but Tenten had blood spots on her, not her own blood, as she calmed down from the fight.

A man in more heavy armor strode forward at the children and minions. "I don't know who who all are, but you have the lives of my men indebted to you. My name is Daltyn, I'm the new captain of the guard after our previous captain Bors went below the cursed cathedral."

"I am Folkvar. These are my minions and my vassals. Naruto, Lee, and Tenten," The Overlad introduced.

The captain looked warily at the little creatures. "They seem similar to Fallen Ones only not red."

Folkvar perked up at this, but Gnarl interrupted his thoughts. "The Reds are not in Tristram Master. Your mother hid that hive in her homeland for you to claim when you were of age."

The Overlad said nothing but addressed the worn captain. "Have no fear. They obey solely me."

"I see. You must be adventurers. Forgive me, but aren't you all a bit young to be adventuring?"

"Adventurers?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you know people who train extensively to take on tasks that the common soldier can't handle for a price. Tristram proudly supports an adventurer's guild. Best in all the lands so I'm told," the man explained.

"Hmm. Perhaps we should continue inside the town," Folkvar suggested.

"Ah, yes. Terribly sorry. Open the gate!"

The portcullis dropped and the wooden doors swung into the town as the victorious guards and visitors went through it. At least most of them.

"Tenten, hurry up!" Folkvar barked.

The girl snapped out of whatever trance she was in as she ran after her group, collecting kunai on the way. By the time she caught up they all had gotten a good look at the town. It was old, there was no mistaking the age showing in the buildings from the passage of time. Some structures held scars from battle or riot none of the children could guess. The people seemed generally normal save for some lingering feeling of haunting fear. The cry of the blacksmith and merchants brought many people to their stalls as people needed supplies or repairs for their equipment. Guards patrolled the streets in vigilance.

Daltyn brought them to an old man with a long white beard. He carried a staff and a bag full of tomes and scrolls. The man gave a tired smile to the young captain and returning guards. "Captain Daltyn, I see many more of you returning than you dreaded before the defense."

"We have them of all people to thank Cain," the man responded, gesturing to the hip high army.

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Most unusual. Greetings young ones. I am Deckard Cain."

"Hi ya, I'm Naruto," the blond smiled.

"I'm Lee."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tenten," she said as she wiped the blood off her armor.

"And I am Folkvar, the next Overlord."

Mutters went through the guards at the proclamation. Ones of curiosity and caution. They looked at the Browns expecting names as well.

"We minions!" one said proudly.

"I see," Cain said stroking his beard, "I have heard the tales of many overlords in the past. Some more benevolent than others. However compared to the evils that we of Tristram fight on a near daily basis, their 'evils' seems rather sophisticated and tame."

"You see true evil _has_ standards," Gnarl spoke through the link.

"We saw the Khazra. How often do they attack?" Tenten asked.

*sigh* "More often than you think," Daltyn said.

"Yes. I'm afraid this town is truly cursed. If it isn't Khazra, it's Risen Dead and skeletons. And if not them than it's Fallen Ones, red impish creatures that hunt in packs. And if not them it is some other beast or lesser demon," Cain counted off. "Were it not for what lies at the bottom of that ancient infernal cathedral, we would be better off. The adventurer's guild is the only reason this town has income and is kept safer. The fields are rarely yielding in crops since many times they are burned or tainted."

"That's awful. What about soldiers?" Lee asked.

"We used to have a king and an army, but that is a tale for another time should you choose to stay a while and listen. The guards that we have in the streets and at the wall are the only professionally trained fighters we have at the moment. Many adventurers are out completing quests at the moment, while some have been captured by Lazarus' cultists more recently. For what foul purpose I have no clue," Cain said sadly.

 _"_ _Perhaps a link to the spell stone?"_ "Then we shall find them," Folkvar said.

"Huh?" most of the group utter.

Cain smiles at the proclamation. "Thank you very much young Overlord."

Folkvar nodded before looking around. "Is there somewhere I can establish a tower gate?"

"There is some open ground by that decrepit cathedral. I can show you," Cain said as he turned to lead the young warriors on.

People gave them questioning looks as these children seemed ready to embark into the most haunted place on the continent. Folkvar noticed a red glowing statue among a pile of what looked like garbage and ordered his minions to grab it. Cain gestured to the plot of land to the churche's left right side with a few dead trees there. The Overlad sent the mental command and coordinates to Gnarl to relay to Grubby. As they waited for the gate, they all took in the structure before them.

The once sacred place was a shell of the once beacon of faith that it was in ages past. The roof had many large holes in it and yet the architecture told them that the main parts would not collapse within their lifetimes. Few of the stained-glass windows remained intact, but those that did were breath taking in their imagery of angels, demons, and heroes. The place had a haze of some ancient malevolence saturating the area within and around the land that made the locals warry.

The ground rumbled as the gate sprang from the earth and took out a few trees from its breaching. Minion gates glowed and Folkvar replenished his losses he suffered at the town gate. The five minions who carried the red glowing artifact set it down within the gate's glow, and it vanished in said glow. Folkvar felt stronger, more resilient and healthier than before.

"You got a health upgrade Lord. You can now take even more punishment," Gnarl told him.

The boy turned to his vassals. "Let's go everyone, but be careful."

"Right."

"Gotcha."

"Yes."

With that the children and minions entered the grim doorway into the dreaded unknown. Daltyn turned to Cain as they left their sights.

"Are you sure it was wise to send those children down there? We've all heard the stories of what's come from beneath the cathedral," the captain said downcast.

"You have not read the feats that Overlords are capable of doing with their minions. The challenges they can surpass with them. As for the others, I have no doubt that they shall make it back," Cain said with confidence. Yet his eyes narrowed.

 _"_ _Do not fail in my trust in you all,"_ he thought.

* * *

Crypts

The band of young fighters made their way through the darkness with only a few torches they found and Folkvar's uncast fireball to light the way in the gloom. The smell of death was a miasma in the confines of the place. Several crates, vases, and skeletons had gold and weapons on them that the minions greedily collected for their master. They looked to open sarcophaguses with morbid curiosity.

Folkvar looked impassive but alert with his fireball spell in his hand ready to be cast at the slightest movement. Lee made defensive katas every so often, his pronounced eyebrows twitched in readied action. Naruto used his enhanced sight, hearing, and smell to be not caught unaware as Kurama had taught him to do. Tenten had several kunai in hand ready to be thrown with her infamous accuracy. The minions continued to pad close to their master but were noticeably agitated.

"You know how I said the forest was creepy? I take it back. I'll take that forest over this place any day," Naruto said.

"Agreed," Lee shivered.

Moans soon reached their ears and the sounds of steps and clanking metal echoed through the darkness. It was not ordinary steps of a patrol, nor the beating of running forces, it was more of…shambling.

Then they saw them. Decrepit, decaying parodies gurgled with outstretched hands at them. Screaming in fear Lee gave a swift punch that sent one violently back through the crowd, killing many in its flight. Hollow shrieking showed them that their pathway was blocked by a shield wall enforced by bones.

"Risen Dead and skeletons. Oh why can't the dead just _stay_ dead," Gnarl said.

 **"** **I swear I've seen this somewhere before. They hold you down and take turns nibbling on your guts. Then they'll eat your brain and leave the body for the rats,"** Kurama said to his container.

 _"_ _Not helping fuzzbutt!"_ Naruto said, sword at the ready.

Folkvar cast the fireball into the center and commanded the minions to take the left group on a guard marker, while they would take the right. The three mounted minions slammed into the moving wall of decay to stop them as the others charged out to rekill them. Naruto used his greater speed to take out the legs of the Risen while Lee would brutally stomp the heads. Kunai proved useless against these things unless it was a headshot, which for Tenten proved an interesting challenge. But she was forced into melee once more, and her blood boiled at the conflict after the first five kills. Folkvar used his lightning to cause muscle spasms for the flesh-based undead and leaving them vulnerable for anyone. His sword saw plenty of use as he left blood stains all over the floor. No minions were lost in the fight as they cleared the Risen Dead around them before getting ready to attack the skeletal barrier. The mounted minions took the charge once more and broke the skeletons' formation as everyone piled into the engagement. Aside from some cuts from their blades and two dead Browns, the fighting ended rather quickly.

"Well…that happened. Think I'll be having nightmares for a week," Naruto commented.

"Nightmare fuel for two days for me," Folkvar shrugged.

"A week and a half," Lee said scrapping off the grey matter under his sandals.

Tenten was oddly silent.

"Tenten, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," she said as she wiped off the blood from the Risen.

"We need to move on if we have any hope of reaching the adventurers anytime soon," Folkvar said.

The next three floors had Risen and skeletons meandering around that the group dispatched with relative ease now that they had actually encountered the undead. They were still taken by surprise a few times when Risen climbed up over walls to their level, or skeletons leaping out of bone piles at them. Still the gold and items they had amassed was quite impressive and forced the Overlad to use four of his eighteen remaining minions to carry the growing pile.

Upon reaching the fifth floor, Grubby was able to put a smaller tower gate for the group to make a speedy escape if necessary. The four carriers were thankful that their load could be teleported back to the tower. Summoning two minions to get back to full strength they group pressed on with anticipation. Yet there were no undead to bar them. Strange noises and light ahead of them allowed them to put out their torches. Moving silently they snuck through the place until they came upon an interesting sight, below them in a large alcove were four adults bound to stockades before a large stone artifact and mob of sorts.

"That's it Master, the spell stone," Gnarl pointed out, "Those people there must be the adventurers, but who are the yellow garbed fellows."

The thirty people were garbed head to toe in yellow cloth and seemed to carry only daggers and two had spears. They murmured in a dark tongue that felt malicious in tone. They looked to be chanting to the spell stone.

(A/N: Think cultists from Diablo 3.)

"Master, it would be wise to stop them from completing that ritual. If they manage to get the Evil Presence spell to work for them, then you'll have to fight them _and_ those adventurers to get the spell stone," Gnarl warned.

Folkvar looked at the scene before him and spotted a few things. A heavy but precarious bookcase, a chandler above the ritual, and a cracked pillar. He smiled.

"I have a plan," he said, "Naruto, get to the pillar and use Kurama's power to push it down into the cultists. Take half the minions with you to charge down the pillar and follow after them. Tenten, that bookcase over there looks ready to fall, see what you can do. Lee, you're with me at the top of the stairs. Once I send a minion to the chandler's anchor, we'll charge in with the ten Browns while everyone does their part before we all get into the engagement. Any questions?"

They shook their heads no as they got into position, remaining careful not to be sighted. Naruto had the ten Browns ready for combat as he relayed the plan to Kurama. Tenten squeezed between a space between the wall and the teetering shelf. Lee cracked his knuckles. Once he saw everyone in position, the Overlad sent one Brown to the anchor.

"Hehehe. Time to go smash," the minion giggled.

It released the chain and the sound immediately caught the cultists' attention, but some were quicker than others. The massive ornament dropped onto seven of the ten cultists beneath it, while the rest dodged. Folkvar drew his mother's axe in his left hand and gave a battle cry as he charged with Lee and minions at his side. With their attention drawn to Folkvar at the stairs, none noticed the reddish glow coming from a pillar behind them. Naruto tapped into Kurama's power enough to gain the power but not the animalistic features. He leapt from the wall behind him and gave a biju powered kick to the masonry to send it into the alcove, crushing a cultist. The Browns with him whooped at the display of power before rushing down the improvised ramp.

Folkvar clashed with the cultists, dual-wielding blade and axe as he carved into the thralls of some ancient evil. What was surprising is how little he cared about killing actual people with his own hands for the first time. Sure he sent minions to kill that civilian council member a while ago, and he had slain creatures and non-humans until just now. A spear-wielding cultist stabbed him, yet did little damage thanks to his armor and the health upgrade. He split the man's skull with his axe and kicked it free. He would think on this later there was killing to do, but he would not be the only human killing this day.

Lee deflected blows and broke legs for minions to finish the job. A cultist thought to surprise the taijutsu user with a knife to the back, but on reflex Lee directed it to the attacker's own stomach. Lee froze at the realization that he had just taken a life. He shook away the thoughts as the sounds of battle continued around him.

Naruto went down the fallen pillar after the minions but stopped at the sight of the cultist he inadvertently crushed. Another screamed incoherently as he took advantage of the blonde's inaction and leapt with a knife held high. Naruto panicked and swung his sword. With the last of Kurama's lent chakra, the blade easily separated the cultist's torso from his legs with the top screaming as it flew. Naruto began to hyperventilate at the sight of the man's legs before him. Blood, guts, and spine could be seen.

 **"** **Snap out of it kit!"** the kitsune shouted in his mind.

 _"_ _K-Kurama?"_

 **"** **This isn't the time to be thinking about these things while there's a battle going on."**

 _"_ _B-b-but I-"_

 **"** **You reacted in self-defense. If you hadn't killed him, he would've killed you. Look we'll talk about this later alright,"** the fox said.

 _"_ _O-okay. Thanks Kurama-sensei,"_ Naruto inhaled and exhaled before joining the fight once more.

While all this was going on, Tenten had finally managed to push the bookcase down. Unfortunately she was now riding it like a sled into the battle screaming all the way. The massive shelf slammed into five cultists and pinned them under the weight, not all of them were killed. Tenten steadied herself as she took her remaining kunai and hurled them into the blob of cultists around her. She heard their screams and rationalized that she might've killed several with what was left of her arsenal. She jumped into the fight with her glave skillfully cutting into her foes. Yet once more it happened again, her bloodlust popped up with even greater intensity than the other times that day, making her forgo skill in favor of brutality. The blood was calling to her, begging to be spilt from her enemies that she took joy in slaying. One got lucky and stabbed her in the side, but she hardly felt it. She grabbed the man's hand and pulled him onto the spear point of her glave. He coughed blood as she withdrew the knife from her side and the glave from his chest before cutting his head off. The blood flew from the neck like a fountain that she used to drown her face in. Blood felt so good to her. The texture, the smell, the power. She didn't notice that the blood that covered her now sewed her stab together, leaving only a cut mark in her padded armor.

"Hahahahaha! Blood! More blood!" she cackled joining back into the fray once more.

The other members of the group stopped, even Folkvar, and watched wide-eyed at the girl's vicious display. Her laughter made them shiver at the unhinged tone. The cultists' moral broke as they fought to escape only to be killed easily by any of the minions or boys staring at the carnage their friend produced. She hacked off limbs and even disemboweled one with her bare hands until the cultists were all dead. Instead of calming down she raged at the end to the fighting, kicking and smashing corpses into a bloody mess.

Folkvar had had enough and marched right up to her. The look in her eyes told him she bearly recognized him. Her breath quickened at the promise of more bloodshed.

 ***SLAP***

The Overlad slaped her across the face with his gauntleted hand. "Are you finished?"

Tenten's eyes blinked in growing recognition, but also confusion. "Folkvar? What happened? Ugh, what's all over me?"

Everyone else closed in, careful to avoid the mess she made moments ago.

"You don't remember?" Lee asked.

"I remember fighting with my glave, but after that nothing. Ow, and why does my cheek hurt?"

"Folkvar slapped you after you went crazy," Naruto said with some apprehension.

"Went crazy? What are you-" she stopped as she beheld the flood covered in bodies with limbs and gore everywhere. "Oh Kami, what did this? … No. No, no, not me. I didn't, I couldn't-" she looked at her bloodstained hands and body.

She was so disgusted that she emptied her stomach onto that bloody floor. Folkvar patted her back as she cried. The Overlad sent the minions to retrieve the spell stone to take to the tower gate.

"Naruto, Lee, get the adventurers down and see if you can find their gear," he commanded.

The boys nodded as they went over to the grownups in chains. One was a mountain of a man with massive muscles and white hair with a beard. Another was a dark clothed woman in a hood. Beside her was another woman in robes and a more elegant look to her. The last one looked to be a monk of some sort. In a large chest beside the prisoners was armor and weapons of various fine quality.

"Hey fellas," Naruto shouted to the Browns, "How about a little help over here."

With their help, Naruto and Lee managed to carry the unconscious people and luggage to the gate as Folkvar shouldered Tenten. She walked warily beside her comrade and leader, having emptied herself and cried for a while. Folkvar didn't mind helping her. What kind of Overlord would he be if he didn't take care of his vassals?

Using the gate they teleported to gate outside the cathedral. Daltyn had guards take the adventurers off their hands with their gear carried by four men.

Cain came up to them. "We had worried that you wouldn't make it. It is good to see my faith in you all was not unfounded."

Folkvar nodded. "If it's any consolation we'd like to return home to rest."

"Please. You all look to be needing it, but please return soon so that we might thank you for your efforts," Cain said as he turned and left.

"Master you might wish for Tenten to rest on someone else. The Evil Presence spell has made it to the tower and only needs you to be near the gate for you to gain the spell," Gnarl informed the boy.

Folkvar asked Lee to play crutch for a bit as he obtained the spell. He saw the gate blaze with magical energies and reached out to it. The power coursed through his overlord gauntlet and into him. His arms spread wide as the power lifted him from the ground before shooting out in a wave. Once he recovered they all ported back to the tower.

* * *

Netherworld Tower

The children descended into a ring of minions.

"Your truly are your father's son master. The Netherworld has truly accepted you as its new master," Gnarl said.

"MASTAH!" the minions cried in joy.

"You should rest now Lord. I have a feeling it shall be interesting for the next few days. Best to be rested and ready."

Folkvar nodded and helped carry Tenten you her own quarters. Over the years, he had invested the gold they received from the small quests in New Spree into upgrading the tower a bit. One upgrade was that he and his vassals would have their own rooms. Carefully setting the girl down, he put her on top of the blankets, not wanting to ruin them with blood, and waited until she had passed into deep slumber. He had no doubt Naruto and Lee had rinsed themselves clean and were already out like a light, so he decided to follow their example. It really had been a long day.


	7. Aftermath and lots of opportunity

**Merry Christmas one and all. I gift unto you a new chapter for my story. For my none Christmas practicing readers, I still gift the chapter to you all. Lots of time skips in this chapter, but I believe I did well. Also only two reviews last chapter? Seriously!? I would like to know what you all think of what I write. But please enjoy. Don't forget to _review_ , follow, and favorite.**

 **I own nothing except for my OCs.**

"talking"

 _"thought"_

 **"demonic/powerful talking"**

 ** _"demonic/powerful thought"_**

* * *

Chapter 7: Aftermath and lots of opportunity

Inoichi looked at the information on the clipboard he had on his newest client. Lack of food or proper rest, hollowed look in her eyes, and signs of night terrors; she didn't look her best at the moment. He knew the Hokage had asked for this but it made it no less difficult due to the nature of the client. However he believed he had something to help him in this specific case.

"Why did you need me to come in to work with you dad?" Ino asked.

"Well Ino, I had some new patients come in not too long ago. Two of them were easy to help, but the third suffered trauma that will require a few sessions to help her. I figured that since she's just a year older than you this would give you some experience in therapy you may need to perform for your comrades for when you become a kunoichi," Inoichi explained.

"Someone a year older? I'm not familiar with any outstanding kunoichi being nine years old."

"She isn't a shinobi yet."

*gasp* "An academy student? What happened?"

"That's what we're going to find out. Now I've already talked to the other two and got their perspectives on the situation so…"

"So now you're getting _her_ perspective."

Inoichi nodded at his daughter's conclusions. They walked to the room the patient was in and entered. Inoichi took his seat, analyzing his client and waiting for Ino to take the chair next to him. But she didn't move, she was too stunned at the sight of her friend sitting in the chair across from her father.

"Tenten! What are you doing here?" she asked her disheveled friend.

Tenten made no response, only glancing at Ino with haunted eyes flinching away slightly.

"Ino please take a seat and I'll explain before we start," Inoichi spoke sternly before turning to the patient, "Is that alright Tenten?"

She nodded.

Ino sat next to her father on an angle so view the two other people in the room. "Alright dad what's going on?"

*sigh* "As you probably know, Tenten is Folkvar's vassal. This means that while she has that status, he can call on her to aid him in a task he needs done."

Ino nodded. "Yeah, she, Naruto, and Lee all mentioned that at some point."

"Good. Now as this is the case he can technically go on missions with them so long as they report back to the Hokage about what happened on said missions. Most of the time they have been doing D-rank missions for a place called New Spree on the western continent. However, the last mission took them to a place called Tristram where a simple retrieval mission became a B-rank search and rescue after they helped defend the town from an attack by creatures called…Khazra I believe. Unfortunately during the final stages of the mission they encountered cultists of a sort and were forced to make their first human kills."

Ino gasped. She had no idea her friends were technically doing missions, but to hear that they all had to take a life was sad and scary. "Are the boys alright?"

"The boys are fine. Folkvar is the best out of all of them and didn't request aid, though honestly it has me a bit concerned. Lee and Naruto were given a post killing talk and since their kills were in self-defense they weren't as tramatized. Tenten however…"

"I…I killed so many," Tenten cut in, "I…don't even remember doing it. All I was doing was fighting, but there was so much blood everywhere. I saw red and I felt powerful, invincible even. I can't remember what exactly I did, but I think I really enjoyed it. T-that's the worst part though, that I enjoyed killing them." She wiped a few tears from her face. "When Folkvar snapped me out of it I was covered in blood and the floor had body parts everywhere. It was awful. But even still, the blood was calling to me."

Inoichi raised an eyebrow as he looked up from the notes he started taking. "The blood was calling to you?"

Tenten gave a nod. "I can't tell you why I thought that but I did. I asked the boys what happened and they said it was like I was having the time of my life. Calling for more blood to spill. I feel like a monster."

Tenten sobbed in her hands. Ino didn't know what to say as her father took notes. Tenten was always the strongest girl she knew, yet to see her in such a state left the blonde in a curious predicament.

*cough* "Well that is interesting, but let's move on for the moment. You reported that you've been having bad dreams, would you be comfortable telling us about them," Inoichi asked.

*sniff* "I suppose it might help. There have been two dreams that really bother me. One is where I'm standing on a battlefield of some kind overlooking an ocean of blood. In the center is a massive pile of skulls and some kind of…I can't describe it as anything but a monster sitting in a throne on top of them. Its eyes see me and find me…amusing I guess," Tenten confessed. "It roars and I become surrounded by monsters. I start killing them but after that…I see them not as monsters, but all my friends. That _thing_ laughs at my misery. I wake up screaming shortly after."

"I see. And the blood in the dreams, does it 'call' to you there as well?"

"Yes."

"What about the other dream?" Ino asked, wanting to help her friend.

"The other one is a bit different. Instead of a battlefield, I'm standing on a lake of blood. There's nothing around me so I look into the blood at my own reflection." She takes a deep breath. "The blood ripples and my reflection changes to something more demonic. My reflection shows me having red eyes, horns on my head, and large bat-like wings. There might've been more, but that was all that stood out the most. My reflection smiles cruelly at me and a similar creature appears next to it. The creature is a woman and it hugs my reflection. She leans in and whispers something and then I wake up."

"Interesting. I seems this second dream might be more symbolic than the first, which most likely stems from a fear that you'll become a monster of some sort," Inoichi surmised.

"The second dream isn't so much scary as it is confusing and frustrating," Tenten sighed. "Who is the woman and what is she whispering to my reflection."

Ino thought for a bit. "Maybe the dream is trying to tell you something."

"Like what?" Inoichi asked his daughter.

"Maybe, and I could be wrong with this, but just maybe since the woman was hugging your reflection has some connection to your mother on some level."

Tenten looked at her friend with a critical look. "So what, you're telling me my mother might be some kind of monster? That I'm a born psychopath? That my family is nothing but killers and freaks?"

"What? No."

"But you implied it Ino. Don't bullshit me!" the bun-haired girl accused.

"Tenten," Inoichi took the attention away from his daughter, "If Ino is proving to be an issue for you I can ask her to leave."

*sigh* "No, no. I'm just high strung from the lack of…a lot of things. I'm sorry I lashed out Ino, you were just trying to help."

The blond waved it off. "It's fine. I actually expected something like that given your situation as an orphan. Though I find it weird that this happened in the first place. I mean you said that you spar with the boys a lot and the whole Halfling fiasco when you were six, you'd think you'd have something like this sooner."

"…Now that you mention it, I didn't lose my cool in spars and if I killed creatures a few at a time. It was only in larger fights with lots of blood that it happened," Tenten said.

"Hmm, so we come to the root of the problem: blood," Inoichi says. "You seem to react to certain amounts of blood and your proximity to it. We may need to test this in our later sessions in the coming weeks, but have a feeling I'm right. If that's the case, perhaps you need to stick to more long-range support as your path in shinobi training."

"I was always good at kunai and shurikan, maybe I was meant to be a weapon user. I'll just stay at range most of the time like you suggested. Thanks Inoichi-san, Ino."

"It's no trouble." *ding* "And not a moment too soon, it would seem our session is done for now. I recommend you get some rest and turn your mind to something else. It should help you nightmares. And remember to be back here same time next week alright?"

"Yes. Thanks again."

Tenten left the Yamanaka building feeling much better than she had in the past few days. She knew she couldn't take away what happened, that wasn't what the sessions were meant to do for her. They were meant to help her move on and accept what happened. She knew she had a long way to go for a full recovery but it was only the first session.

 _"_ _I really need to clear my head. I hope Giblet has the forge ready I have a new project for myself."_

* * *

Tristram-one week later

Folkvar decided that it was time to get down to business with Tristram's 'thank you' and what he could do for the town. He had nearly two weeks of planning for this moment. He stepped out of the tower gate and summoned his minions to await the arrival of his companion: Archibald.

Folkvar saw that his vassals were still recovering from their excursion into the lands of Tristram and he saw no need for their aid on a business and diplomatic venture. Lee still felt guilty about the man he killed, but was reasoned with the fact he reacted on reflex and deflected the blow not intending to kill. Naruto was given a similar lecture but fell back into a depressive spiral from the times villagers called him a demon. It was with the help of Kurama that he was able to make a faster recovery, though Folkvar believed he was also talking to his surrogate grandfather as well. Tenten was the worst off and was prescribed weekly therapy sessions with Inoichi until he deemed otherwise. She was starting to recover and her work in the tower forge helped immensely, she even began selling kunai and such to the shinobi in the village to make more money for the lot of them.

As to why the captain of New Spree's defense was there, well Folkvar had an idea.

The young Overlord led the minions and the captain to the square to speak to Tristram's captain and Cain. Seeing the young man brought smiles to their faces and scrutinizing eyes of a third with them. She wore heavy plate armor with a white tabard that had an almost trident like symbol on it. The same symbol was on her large shield that was almost as tall as her to her side hung a flail with a large spiked head. Her hair was brushed to the right showing her buzz cut on the left. The rigid fierce expression and hard aqua eyes did not take away from her feminine beauty.

"Ah pleasant to see you again young Overlord," Cain said happily, "We thank you once again for the rescue of our adventurers. In fact their leader would like to thank you personally. Johanna, this is the boy you owe your guildmate's safety to."

The newly named Johanna continued to inspect the Overlad. "I see. You have my thanks young one. I am Johanna. Crusader of the Light and Guildmaster to Tristram's adventurer's guild. My guild is in your debt."

"It's good that you are here, your opinions matter in this case. I have an offer I wish to discuss with you all. Is there somewhere discrete we may go?" Folkvar asked.

"There is the backroom of the Slaughtered Calf," Daltyn said.

"The Slaughtered Calf?" Archibald asked.

"The tavern behind us," Cain clarified.

With that Cain lead the entourage into the tavern's backroom. The room was often a favorite spot for business transactions within Tristram. Everyone took a seat at the large table, and after introducing Archibald to everyone they all got down to business.

"I'll get right to the point with you all. I have ambitions of bringing the previous Overlord's domain back to how it was prior to the Solarists attack. The territories of Nordberg, Everlight, the Magical Wastelands, and the Republic Heartlands, formerly the Empire Heartlands, under my control. But I seek to go beyond that. I would like to have New Spree and Tristram among those territories as well," Folkvar proclaimed.

This rather surprised the adults in the room, not quite sure how to react to the plan to have their towns subservient to him. The nine year old continued.

"I know that this is both a shock and a bold statement from myself, however before you voice complete rejection of the idea I would like to tell you what I'm offering and what I would ask in return," he placated. "First, would be a five-hundred gold investment for both towns to do with as you wish. Second, would be the placement of minions to add to the town garrisons. Now realizing the constant danger that Tristam faces I am willing to offer one hundred minions for the town and fifty for New Spree. I realize that this may seem unfair at first, but then you have closer access to each other under my rule. New Spree is a more agricultural farming town, while Tristram is a fortress village. Therefore Tristram can send some of its guards to train New Spree's guard to Tristram standards, and New Spree can send supplies of raw materials and food for Tristram."

"Hmm that wouldn't be a bad idea. We would be trading partners and New Spree would definitely benefit from it," Archibald mused.

"Yet Tristram would be slightly undermanned if they were to travel to New Spree for unknown periods of time. If Tristram was to accept this, we would like that New Spree sends the men to us to bulster ourselves for a time, and at the same time they gain firsthand experience," Daltyn countered.

"We can discuss the details after I set all I'm offering in the table," Folkvar posed, "Now then, my reach extends rather far and I may be able to enhance trade and business with you all to get gold flowing. Currently I'm residing in a shinobi village on the eastern continent known as Konoha. A shinobi village has specially trained individuals called shinobi that can be hired to do tasks from manual labor to assassination for a price to bring wealth back into the village. Not too different from the adventurers you have here. Archibald here can tell you that my vassals and I haven't disappointed them in our tasks for New Spree. I personally know the leader of the village and can explain the plan to him."

"That would give us access to goods and services unknown to most of the known world for now. And the chance to see item and tomes of those lands intrigues me greatly," Cain said with interest.

Folkvar continued. "They also have technology you all could use to better yourselves and for you all to possibly tinker around with to discover and make new things. The problem is transportation. I may be able to teleport using the tower gates, but that only works for myself and those that travel with me not massive cargo or large groups of men."

"I believe we can help," Cain said, "You see we have special gateways that we can set up to transport such things. You saw it in the square."

"That runic circle on the stone steps?"

"Yes those. They teleport people a few at a time, but perhaps with some help from the adventurer guild's spellcasters-"

"We could probably construct something more permanent in certain towns. I'm sure Hera will be excited about this project," Johanna finished.

"Yes. And until such a time, we can hire both adventurers and shinobi to escort goods and people between them," Archibald continued.

"We have a plan at least. Again we can work out the fine details later. Now I wish to bring to attention what I want in return. Loyalty to me and to any peoples I bring under my sway. I understand there will be tensions, but I would as you all to be patient with each other and bring problems to me. Tribute every three months for me to collect at the tower gate and redistribute among territories, don't worry there's a free month upon saying yes. Both towns will raise forces if asked to do so, to supplement my minions. You are free to handle things within your territories as you all see fit, but larger issues will be taken up with myself and representatives from other territories." Folkvar explained. "These are the terms and conditions I have laid out. If you wish to deliberate about certain things now is the time."

And for the next hour they all discussed the finer points of the deal the Overlad offered them in return for their loyalty and cooperation with him. Folkvar knew that he would have to bring up his deal with the Hokage, but then again he also knew they'd eventually say yes.

* * *

Academy-mid semester

The now ten year old Folkvar continued to take notes of the matter the teacher was going over. The matter being about the Kages again, but he didn't pay too much attention. History was important and knowing ones roots and origins, but how would it help them in their shinobi careers? Choosing to barely pay attention to the lesson and reflect on his actions.

He had recently received the first batch of tribute that New Spree and Tristram offered him and already put it into the towns by focusing into gateways for caravans to travel instantaneously between them. However the waypoint that Cain and the guild's spellcasters set up could only teleport one wagon at a time, with the horses and people on it, after long periods of time and not the continuously open gate he had hoped for. Still it was good for more important goods or emergency transport, while everything else would still have to be escorted. It was a much better situation than with teleporting things from Konoha to there. He had to personally go with the group through the tower gate for business to be conducted.

Both parties seemed to be content for now. New Spree's guards were becoming better trained and Tristram had had bolstered support in its defense. The browns also helped and performed marvelously as guards. They were much more savage than the human garrisons, who often held the line as the minions often flanked, and soon the daily attacks in Tristram dropped to weekly attacks. New Spree's garrison was much more prepared for the bandits in the area since trainees that came from Tristram's "boot camp" were rather eager to fight something more human for a change, sending the criminals running to the borders of the territory.

He looked back at his snoozing minions and thought back on his punishment he made for Gnarl.

* * *

Flashback

Folkvar dragged Gnarl from the room he had locked him in for the past forty-eight hours. The minion master was shivering in his fetal position. Eyes wide in trauma. Folkvar actually shook his head, his and Naruto's creation seemed to have worked better than expected. Using powerful illusion magic they came up with a room designed to have certain things that minions would hate and fear. Folkvar came up with a happy singing purple lizard and Naruto thought up a lame song that just went 'happy happy joy joy' all the time. If Gnarl's reaction was anything to go by, then they had succeeded.

"Master I swear not to withhold something like this again, just don't put back in that horrible place," Gnarl cowered.

The Overlord turned away. "You had better not Gnarl. You had better not."

From that day fourth the minions would stay in their master's good graces or else expect a time in 'the room'.

* * *

Flashback end

Folkvar smirked at the fear the ancient minion showed that day. He looked to his vassal Tenten to see how the lesson was going for her. Same as him apparently. Still it was good to see her out of her funk and back to being the strong and productive girl he knew. Her new shield she made had helped her in both forging and practice, but it helped take her mind off things. Her last session with Inoichi was a month ago before he claimed her to be fit for "duty", especially since she had been smiling more and more.

If he was honest with himself, he liked her smile.

Suddenly Folkvar felt a massive spike of magical energy coming from nearby. Then a boom followed and was heard throughout the academy. The Browns were startled from their sleep and brandished their weapons. From his window he saw smoke come from one of the rooms for the year below them. The teacher placated the students but the Overlad had other plans.

"Sensei," he said. "That explosion was magical in origin. I ask to investigate this personally."

"Um, very well, but take someone with you," the teacher said reluctantly. He didn't like sending students out into possible danger, but that energy wasn't any chakra he knew that much.

The boy nodded and unsheathed his sword. "Tenten."

She nodded as well and unsealed her glave and new shield. They hurried with the minions to the source of the explosion: Naruto's classroom. Folkvar quirked an unseen eyebrow since Naruto didn't do magic. He got on one side of the door while Tenten got the other side ready for the breach. Putting some magic and chakra into his leg he kicked open the door and let the minions pour in first with himself and Tenten following. They were ready for action, not what they saw.

Everyone in the room now had animal features that seemed to fit them in some way. Naruto had fox ears and tail for obvious reasons, he faceplamed with his clawed hands. Shikamaru had sloth arms and facial patterns as he slept through the event. Choji had a pig snout yet continued to munch on his bag of chips. Ino had a parrot beak with a colorful feathery crest on her head and wings in place of arms, though she thankfully still had her hands. Hinata had lioness ears and a tail which she played with nervously in her clawed hands. Everyone had something, even the last Uchiha was part hawk. The only remaining human in the room was a bashful Sakura as she fiddled with something in her hands.

 _"_ _A wand?"_ "Sakura," he said, "mind telling me what happened."

The pink-haired girl gulped. "Well…"

* * *

Several minutes ago

Sakura had her nose in her magic book as she studied some basic arcane spells she could try. She already knew how to cast magic missile, that was magic one-O-one, but she wanted to expand on it. She was currently looking at a shapeshifting one called polymorph. Her reading was disrupted by the sounds of fangirls approaching, Ino being the loudest.

*sigh* "Ino could you please be quiet. I'm trying to read," Sakura asked her friend.

"Is it another magic book? Come on Sakura at least read something that's real," Ino whined.

"It is real. The tomes I read don't just have concepts and information," she showed her friend a chart, "but actual equations and formulas needed for spells. Not only that, but I've been practicing with the wand I made over vacation. Let me tell you it is not an easy subject to learn."

"Come on forehead. You just practiced some jutsu, admit it."

"It's real pig!"

"Is not."

"It is."

"No it isn't. Magic's not real."

"It's real and I'll show you," Sakura proclaims as she points her wand at Ino.

The gathering energies are felt by everyone. _Energies_ not chakra.

"Uh Sakura you may want to stop," Naruto says.

"Polymorph!"

*BOOM*

The classroom is filled with smoke. Everyone waves the smoke away. Sakura stands smug.

"Well what do to think about magic now Ino-pi-*blink*-parrot?" Sakura finishes unsure.

She looks at her now bird-like friend, who promptly starts freaking out.

"AHHHHH! What the *squawk* did you do forehead?" Ino asks.

"Uh I was trying to turn you into a pig?"

"Well you messed up *squawk*."

"What the hell!?" a boy with goat horns says. "I've got horns."

"I've got a *hee-haw* tail!" a girl with a donkey tail says.

Sakura looks around at her now half animal class as they glare at her. "…Oops."

* * *

Present

Folkvar fought the urge to bang his head against the wall. He looked at everyone's nervous faces of the underclassmen, many fiddling with their animal features. Sakura had her head down in shame.

"Relax. Polymorph is a temporary spell. It lasts for about five to ten minutes depending on the castor. So the spell should be wearing off *poof* right about now."

The kids sighed in relief as they all changed back.

"Sakura," the pinkette jumped, "come find me after school. We need to talk."

With that the Overlad left with his minions and vassal. The rest of the day went by faster than expected, much to Sakura's disappointment, and now their group of friends all stared at the girl on the academy roof. Folkvar had his arms crossed as he looked at the down trodden caster.

"I have to say I'm rather disappointed in you Sakura," he spoke after a time. "I gave you those books for you to study and understand magic, and then you go and use it in a classroom full of your peers. Friends you've known for years could've been stuck like that permanently if that spell went off incorrectly, and they would've been ostracized like Naruto here. And if that happened what would've happened to you? You would've been treated worse since that was your spell. A spell that was far too advanced for you to attempt to cast, yet you did it to prove a point of all things. I expect this kind of gung ho attitude from Naruto-" "Hey!" "-but you should've been more mature about this."

"I'm sorry okay. What else can I say? Magic just clicks with me and the fact Ino insulted it, my vacation's worth of effort, like it was meaningless hurt. I know I can only cast magic missile, but for some reason most other low level spells won't work for me. I can't even levitate properly," she responded with her fingers in her hair. "It's frustrating to know what I have to do but can't for some reason."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I get it. I've taken the exam early once, but I can't get that clone jutsu down."

Folkvar then had a theory. "Naruto, make a clone while Hinata looks with her Byakugan."

Both kids didn't understand but complied. Naruto gathered the necessary chakra until Hinata stopped him.

"N-Naruto that's too m-much."

"Huh? Really? Okay let's try again."

Another three minutes later Naruto still couldn't get his chakra low enough.

"I'm telling you that's as low as I can go!" he grunted in frustration.

"As I thought," Folkvar said, "your chakra coils are too large to perform standard clones. If you want to pass with everyone, I suggest you ask the Hokage for a technique. Now I believe that the same principle applies to Sakura here with her manawells."

"Manawells?" Choji asked.

"Like chakra coils, but for the use of magic," Sakura explained. "They say that everyone has them, but they need to be activated most of the time. Like for me, I unlocked them when I first made my wand. But you're saying that they're like Naruto and his coils?"

"Yes. Not only that but it's dangerous to be practicing magic on your own like this," Folkvar told her.

"Oh what and you're a master?" Ino commented.

"No. But I know of one. Sakura you'd better talk to your parents about the training you'll be getting next vacation. Come on guys Quaver's probably got dinner going. See you all tomorrow."

And Folkvar's group left a now stunned Sakura with the rest of her friends.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"Troublesome. I think he said he's going to help you out," Shikamaru said.

(A/N: Naruto's chakra problem solution was inspired by Agent-G's _Naruto Hatake._ )

* * *

A few weeks later

"Right this way Folkvar-san."

"Thank you Ko."

The branch member escorted the young Overlord into the Hyuga compound to meet with Hiashi. Since Naruto found out about his problem he had talked to the Hokage about getting a different clone jutsu for him to pass along with everyone. The old man agree but made the blond jinchuriki promise not to reveal it until the exam. Naruto had been so happy he hugged Hinata the next time he saw her saying thank you over and over again until he noticed she'd fainted in his arms…again. Folkvar was thankful to the young Hyuga and had been thinking of a way to pay her back. Hence why he was going to speak with her father.

Ko knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Opening the door the subservient Hyuga addressed his superior. "Hiashi-sama, Folkvar-san has come to discuss with you as appointed."

"Thank you Ko. You are dismissed," the head of the clan spoke. Ko bowed and left. "Now Folkvar, what is you wished to speak to me about?"

He gestured to the seat in front of his desk for the Overlord to take. When he was comfortable the future ruler spoke. "It is a matter with your eldest Hiashi-san."

"I see. What has she done?"

"Nothing," he said shocking the man. "In fact she helped my vassal, Naruto Uzumaki, with a problem concerning chakra. Thanks to your daughter's intervention, my vassal now has a high chance to pass along with his fellow classmates, including her. She also helped me provide a theory for someone else thanks to her observations. That person I will be sending to someone more astute in the area this person is challenged in. As a token of thanks, I wish to offer Hinata-san a similar opportunity with a different professional's skills over the same time as the other person I'll be helping."

Hiashi sat impassively as the information was told to him. After some reflection he responded, "I see. It seems that she is not entirely useless, however I must decline the offer you have presented. Our clan has traditions and practices that have been with us for many generations that have served us well for years. Our clan's taijutsu is as renowned as our doujutsu by all for our abilities."

"True, but you fail to see the present weakness that such a thing presents."

Hiashi narrowed his pale eyes. "And what exactly does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I said. If everyone knows about the Hyuga, than they will have time to counter such things with that amount of conflicts they've been a part of since Konoha's founding. Your clan specializes in taijutsu, yet could be countered if they are kept at a distance. The Byakugan is a powerful bloodline, but as an outsider I feel I should point out that it seems more suited for more than you've designated it. What I'm offering is a chance for Hinata-san to learn long and mid-ranged combat techniques that will make her all the stronger. And if she masters this style and incorporates it into the Hyuga clan, I have no doubt _your_ daughter will go down in your clan's history for revolutionizing them."

Hiashi paused and thought about the perspective Folkvar had given him about his clan. He wasn't outright insulting them or anything of the sort, he was simply offering what he saw and what improvements could be given. If Hinata did adapt what he was offering, she might become the most powerful Hyuga in many years. He didn't hate his daughter, but he had been disappointed in her in many regards. She seemed too kindhearted for the shinobi lifestyle and there was her stance on the cage seal. She needed to become strong to make the kind of change of evoking a ban of the seal.

*sigh* "Very well. If you believe that this can help her in some way, then I shall gamble on what she can learn. When shall this take place might I ask?"

"The break between the semesters, so there is no need to worry of the training to interfere with her time at the academy. If you are still concerned I can have her write daily and have a minion to deliver it to you."

"I thank you for that. I shall inform her the next I see her."

"Actually, if you don't mind I wish to inform her. She is a friend after all. You can just confirm it."

Hiashi quirked an eyebrow but nodded. Folkvar was escorted out, but had to refrain from cackling at his prank tomorrow.

* * *

The next day

Folkvar visited the underclassmen's room at lunch period to enact his little idea. He saw that Naruto was asleep, just what he wanted. Hinata was nearby the blond, so he put his prank into motion and went over.

"Hinata," he said in a low voice.

"Y-yes? Oh F-Folkvar. What a-are you doing h-here?" she asked.

"I came to tell you I wish to send you to a professional fighter over the next break. It should help you become quite strong, perhaps strong enough to impress your neighbor here," he gestured to the snoring boy.

Hinata blushed. "B-but the e-elders-"

"I will deal with your clan to make sure that you are allowed to learn. I only ask one thing in return."

"W-what?"

"I want you to scratch Naruto's whiskers."

"…eh?"

"You heard me. Scratch his whisker marks. I want to see if they are as sensitive as real whiskers."

"…b-but why?"

"It amuses me."

Hinata looked flabbergasted at the request. She looked at her sleeping crush, then back at the Overlad. The blush on her cheeks grew as she too was curious. Timidly she reached a hand toward his face, blush growing as her hand drew nearer. She gently touched his face, but he didn't move in his deep sleep.

 _"_ _What is Iruka's technique? His lessons are so boring that they put someone to sleep. If I could figure it out, it would make for a good interrogation technique,"_ Folkvar thought as Hinata started to rub Naruto's cheeks.

At first nothing happened. But then Naruto started to twitch, and a smile was on his face. He began to unconsciously move his head into Hinata's hand. Her head now glowing red at this point, Hinata forced herself to calm down enough to begin actually scratching the whiskers. Naruto snuggled even more into Hinata's presence, but more people were beginning to notice the phenomenon. Ino and Sakura stopped their girl talk to gush a little over the cute scene. Shikamaru sighed and muttered how troublesome it was. A raggedy boy and his puppy companion struggled to hold in a laugh.

Then a noise rumbled from Naruto's throat. One that stopped all other things in the room.

 _"_ _I-is he? Did N-Naruto just…?"_ Hinata's mind raced as she scratched once more to confirm her thoughts.

*purr*

Hinata was now blushing at how cute it was. Her crush could purr like a cat (or a fox). The things running through her mind and her close proximity to Naruto was too much for her to handle and she fainted on the desk. The sound of her head hitting the hard wood stirred Naruto awake.

"Huh? What? Who? Where?" Naruto shot off. He saw Hinata's red face on the desk. "Oh Hinata, are you okay? Are you sick again?"

The dog like boy began laughing loudly at the scene, his puppy joining in the fun. Other boys were laughing as well, but the girls mostly had small blushes on their faces.

Naruto finally noticed the laughs and the looks he was getting. "Hey what's going on?"

"I made an interesting discovery Naruto," Folkvar said.

"Hey Folkvar what are you doing here?"

"Just making an offer to help train Hinata if she helped me find something out."

"Oh what'd she do?"

"She found out you purr when someone scratches your whiskers."

"…"

"I'll see you later Naruto," he giggled as he left a now thoroughly embarrassed Naruto.

* * *

Netherworld Tower-months later

Folkvar had his vassals and two guests with their bags filled with supplies and clothing for their training vacation. Naruto smiled smugly at having got back at Folkvar not long ago with a paint bomb. Sakura and Hinata looked around at the tower they had heard of but never allowed to visit. In fact they were the first in their group outside of the denizens themselves to see it.

"So this is the Netherworld Tower, and you guys live here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Not too bad right," Tenten said smugly.

"No time to dotle everyone. Master you have an appointment with the Johanna lady. Get to Tristram and you all can begin your training," Gnarl instructed.

Nodding Folkvar activated the gate to send them to Tristram. The gate sprang up just outside the cathedral. Sakura and Hinata were hit with a massive feeling of dizziness as the difference in present energies surprised them. Sakura took some deep breaths and tried to analyze the feeling.

 _"_ _It's like there's no chakra in the air. This is really how people live here? Damn, maybe the shinobi have gotten soft with our jutsu. Who knows,"_ the pinkette thought.

After several minutes, the girls got their bearings and were comfortable enough to follow the others through the town. The hollowed place had changed with the addition of minions to help patrol the streets. Soon cries sounded from the wall of another attack, and guards ran to the wall with minions in toe. Homes and shops shut their doors and windows, and the children followed the wave of defenders.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Another attack. From whom, we're going to find out," Folkvar said, drawing his sword.

They came on Daltyn shouting orders to the men. "I want archers supporting those people. Adventurers may be tough, but their only human. They'll die without support. I want minions and guards ready to rush to provide melee support if it looks like they can't handle it. Now get moving!"

"Yes sir!"

"Oh hello there young lord. I didn't realize you would be coming today. Sorry we can't give you and your vassals a more appropriate welcome. But this is Tristram, things like this always happen."

"These fools have just soured my mood. Perhaps you require my aid?" Folkvar offered. Lee, Naruto, and Tenten began to prepare themselves for a fight.

Daltyn waved it off. "There is no need my lord. The adventurers that you were to meet today will have the situation taken care of no problem. From the scouts' reports it appears to be a mass of Risen again. If you like, perhaps you would like to see them in action from the gate."

"Thanks Daltyn," Naruto grinned. "Come on Hinata, let's watch." He dragged said girl with him, blushing all the way.

The rest followed them to watch the fighting. The five adventurers deployed there were in fact the very people they rescued months before led by Johanna. The crusader's flail hurled the undead across the field and her thick shield withstood pitiless attack as she called out commands. The large bearded man was heavily armored wielding massive two-handed blades in each hand that caused the earth to crack with his strength. The woman in the dark hood zipped around the battlefield with deadly grace as she duel-wielded her hand crossbows with pinpoint accuracy. The holy man deftly dodged blows with armored forearms and threw punches that could shatter stone. The nobler looking woman fired beams of energy that either froze or disintegrated foes on contact.

The children were captivated by the display and Sakura had to ask, "Who are they?"

"They are our tutors," Folkvar smirked.

The skirmish was extremely short as the last of the Risen fell. The guards and minions cheered at victory as the adventurers passed the gatehouse. Johanna saw they had guests.

"Oh, Folkvar. Nice to see you again. I see you have brought those you wish to learn?" she asked.

"Pleasant to see you as well. You would be right in your guess. Would you mind introducing us? I'll explain to my vassals and allies who will be learning what from whom as we discussed earlier."

"Not at all. We'll start with myself. For those who don't know, I am Johanna a crusader and leader of the adventurers of Tristram," she said pounding her shield with her fist.

"She will be helping us with endurance exercises and Tenten will be learning shield work with her," Folkvar explained.

"Thanks. I really need this," Tenten told her future mentor.

The large man planted his huge weapons into the ground and took off hit crude helmet. "I am Zakarr, a barbarian. I hope to share the strength of my people with you all."

"Zakarr will be helping us with strength building and will be instructing Naruto and myself in weapon training. Two-handed for me and duel-wielding for Naruto."

"Cool we get to train with the mountain man!" Naruto said excitedly.

"…Mountain man?" barbarian asked.

"Ignore it Zakarr, he is a child after all," The hand crossbow wielder placated in a professional tone. "Hello young ones, I am Valla the demon hunter."

"Valla shall be helping our agility and accuracy. I also asked her to personally train Hinata in her demon hunting ways."

"W-w-what!?" Hinata sputtered.

Folkvar turned to the Hyuga. "Hinata, I foresee you becoming a powerful kunoichi, but you need the right push. Demon hunters are well known for their skills and feared for their talents. Go through the training and you shall become a legend in your clan for bring such skill to the Hyuga."

"Yeah, come on Hinata. You'll be a kickass kunoichi in no time," Naruto grinned.

 _"_ _Naruto-kun."_ Hinata was somewhat nervous but her friends looked to have encouraging looks. She fought down her blush from her crush's statement, making Valla quirk an eyebrow, and bowed before the hunter. "Please take care of me sensei."

Valla bowed in return as the other man bowed to the children in respect. "Greetings. I am Kharazim, monk of Ivgorad. I shall endeavor to teach you as best as time permits," he spoke in a thick accent.

"Kharazim has offered speed and taijutsu training. I would like you to study from him the most Lee since all you have is taijutsu."

"I shall not fail in your faith in me my friend," Lee proclaimed.

The noble woman sauntered forward. "I am Hera the wizard. If you seek knowledge of these lands, spells, or the arcane, I am your woman."

"Sakura, this is the person I wanted to introduce you to. Since you wish to learn about magic and considering your probably large amount of arcane power, you will be her personal apprentice. She will be teaching us using puzzles and mental exercises."

Sakura looked at Hera in the eyes. "Ever since I read that book on magic, something clicked in me. Please I wish to know all there is about magic."

Hera chuckled a bit. "Sorry. It's just I said nearly the same thing to my master. I like you already kid. Just know I won't go easy on you."

With smiles, the children followed their mentors to the guild for their summer training.

* * *

 **Yes I used the names of the characters from Heroes of the Storm, I thought it would be easier.**


	8. Team Guy on the job

**Hello everyone! I know it's been an extremely long time since I've updated anything but I do have reasons.** **Depression mixed with disliking my job and computer crashes that had me nearly lose everything. What really helped me get back into it was Total War Warhammer and the whole fantasy jive I've been on. I can't express how sorry I am to you my readers for not giving you any information. I'll try to be better. That being said I will be drawing in some Warhammer stuff, I was going to anyway so don't say anything about the game being the soul reason.**

 **Anyway I do have a semi-contest for you all. I want names for the Western Continent. I do have ideas, but I just want you all to be a part of this. There are two halves of the continent that need naming so if you have more than one idea I may just pick it. The winners will have shout outs in the next chapter. Well with that out of the way on with the chapter! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

 **I own nothing except for my OCs.**

"talking"

 _"thought"_

 **"demonic/powerful talking"**

 ** _"demonic/powerful thought"_**

* * *

Chapter 8: Team Guy on the job

Hiruzen Sarutobi blew out his pipe as his eyes went from the orb on his desk to the jounin before him. It was a day that many both loved and dreaded, graduation day. Many a jounin wanted to try their hands at being sensei and guide these individuals much as they had been so many years ago.

After a pause he spoke, "As you all are aware, today is the day you all are picked to see if these graduates have the right to become genin for the leaf. Now just so you all are aware, we have an odd number of students there will be a team of four. This is also to determine if teams of four can be just as functional as the standard team of three plus jounin. Are there any volunteers for this?"

A man stepped forward in green tights, a bowl hair-cut, and big eyebrows. The man struck a pose that had him smile brightly and winked. "Fear not Hokage-sama. For I, Might Guy, shall show not three, but four people the greatness of youth!"

Some people cringed at the man's over enthusiasm. The Hokage nodded. "Thank you Guy. Your team shall be team nine comprising of Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, and Folkvar."

"What!" one jounin voiced, "Are you kidding Hokage-sama? That's three top students and-"

"And one who would be called the dead-last due to his underdeveloped chakra network. Lee, Tenten, and Folkvar work extremely well together and have taken on jobs in the west. All three of them have learned from experts of the land and are best team is we gain clients there. Neji is the number one genin this year with Folkvar as his close second and Tenten as top kunoichi, he would be held back if he was teamed up with anyone else," the venerable leader glared at the now chastened man before turning to Guy. "This will be a challenge for you Guy. Folkvar and Neji are true rivals so you will have to get them to cooperate. Folkvar has stated that he can't be for the village forever and will have to take up his title as Overlord one day."

"I shall meet this challenge and exceed you expectations Hokage-sama," Guy said proudly.

 _"_ _Those poor kids."_ "Good, good. Now then…"

Classroom

(A/N: For the sake of story and such, the graduation is at around fourteen.)

Folkvar and his vassals mentally prepared themselves for their new lives as genin of Konoha. The months of training the group received from their time among the members of the adventurer's guild had proved enlightening to them and many had been changed by the experience and from their mentors.

Johanna had the children hike through very rough terrain and whipped them if they slowed down. Zakarr had made them go through daunting exercises to build strength, such as one-hundred meter boulder runs, that left muscles screaming for relief. Valla did help them increase their kunai accuracy, but they remember her more so for her agility training game of 'dodge the crossbow bolts'. Kharazim had them run in either heavy armor or leggings to help their speed and had instructed some new taijutsu forms not exclusive to the monks. He even had them do punching exercises starting from simple boards to large rocks. Lee had done so well Kharazim started calling him Rock Lee, the name stuck even in the academy. Hera educated them about the land itself and various histories and cultures if they were to conduct missions there. They were also pitted against her so they would have some idea of how to deal with spellcasters.

Since they had all changed a bit, both in appearance and mentality, they had gotten the appropriate gear for their new abilities and training. Many armor and weapon pieces were made by Tenten herself.

Folkvar now wore heavy armor with a fur edge around the chestplate with his headband hammered into the piece of armor, but left his arms exposed. He wielded a sword that was almost as tall as him with one hand with ease to be expected from a barbarian's student, which rested next to the window he sat at now. Folkvar's strength could crack the ground, but with magic/chakra the ground would split. His minion control was getting better, but until he had time with all the minion tribes he couldn't be called a master. (Overlord II minion armor FYI.)

Tenten wore strong bits of plate with her light but well woven clothes. Her main piece of armor was her large tower shield that leaned on the desk with her newer glave on top of it. Her accuracy was just as deadly as it ever was, but now she had the added benefit of the massive shield being a piece of moveable cover for her or an ally. She could also send waves of her chakra through the shield to enhance knockback. She was currently twirling a kunai in her hand sometimes looking at her reflection at her new headband.

Lee was meditating to pass the time, a habit he got from training with Kharazim. His limbs were plated in heavy and sturdy gauntlets and greaves making his arms and legs shields as much as clubs. Studded leather kept him protected and still maintain his speed advantage, which was his most effective mode of combat. Heavy but pious prayer beads hung from his neck, a gift from his teacher, as he inhaled and exhaled calmly with his hands near his belt headband.

(A/N: Lee will be a bit different from his usual hyperactive self, having trained with a monk.)

At that moment the chunin instructor came in. "Alright class, you've all done extremely well from your time here and I'm proud to have been a part of your growth. Now you shall begin your lives as shinobi of Konoha. That being said…"

(Ten minutes later)

"…so bottom line, watch yourselves out there," the chunin finally stopped talking to pick up a clipboard from the desk. "We'll start off with Team 1 being comprised of…"

Folkvar paid less attention until his or his vassals' names were called.

"Team 9 being comprised of Tenten, Rock Lee, Folkvar, and Neji Hyuga under the instruction of Might Guy. Due to the odd number of graduates in class, Hokage-sama believed that your team will be an experiment to see if a team of four gennin can perform as well as the traditional three. Team 10…"

The new gennin were astonished at the news. The four, essentially, powerhouses of their class all on one team. The members themselves had their own thoughts. Folkvar's group took it all rather well but were most concerned with was how the Hyuga prodigy would fit into their overall system. Minutes later the doors of the class burst open for a man in a green spandex suite with jonin vest come into the doorway.

"Yosh! I am the youthful Might Guy, Team 9 come with me!" He gave a shiny grin.

The would be students on the other hand all had the same horrifying thought, _"_ _ **This**_ _is our sensei?"_

Regardless of how they felt, they complied and followed the man to the academy track field.

"Yosh!" Guy spoke boisterously. "I'm joyous to become your youthful jonin sensei my students. Now why don't we each go around and introduce ourselves. I shall go first. I am Might Guy. I like training and being youthful. I dislike those who perform unyouthful acts and are dishonorable cowards. My hobbies include training that pushes myself and challenging my rival Kakashi Hatake. My dream is to truly beat him to show that my methods are better. Now why don't you go next little lady."

Tenten huffed at the little lady bit. "My name is Tenten. I like training, forging, a good fight, and my friends. I dislike those who think kunoichi can't be strong and those who mistreat girls in general. My hobbies are training, forging, and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to find out where I come from and to control my bloodlust."

 _"_ _The dream of many an orphan is to find their origins. Her mention of bloodlust is something to watch out for."_ "You next young Hyuga."

Neji's eyebrow was still raised from Tenten's statement of bloodlust but shook it off. "I am Neji Hyuga. I like training to become stronger and perfecting my clan's form of taijutsu. I dislike fangirls and the main branch of the Hyuga, especially those who look down on the rest of us. For hobbies…I'll admit I can work a needle decently. And my dream is to follow my fate."

 _"_ _Rather bleak and uninspiring but I hope to change that for you young Neji."_ "And you my armored friend."

Folkvar's gauntlet tapped on his large blade, his minions cackled behind him. "I am Folkvar the next Overlord. I like my vassals, my minions, and managing my growing dominion. I dislike any that seek to wrongfully take what is mine and those who stand in the way of my dream. My hobbies are training, and kingdom management. My dream is to rebuild my father's dominion, exceed it, and set up a dynasty that will last the ages."

 _"_ _So this is the 'evil Overlord'. I do have to admit his goals are ambitious if nothing else. I can only hope to guide his to being a gentler ruler to give Konoha a good diplomatic ally in the future."_ "And lastly you my young monkish student."

Lee let out a calm breath. "I am Rock Lee. I like my friends, meditating, and exercise. I dislike those who believe that some cannot be strong because of conditions beyond their control. My hobbies include a balance of meditation and socializing. And my dream is to show that I can be a capable shinobi even though I have minimal chakra. And perhaps one day build and maintain a small shrine dedicated to the Thousand and One Gods."

 _"_ _Dedicated and pious in a way. He knows his limited chakra but eagerly seeks to push beyond them."_ "Well met each of you! Now I ask that you each prepare yourselves for your test tomorrow."

The quartet only had one response. "…Wha?"

The next day

Coming up to the training ground their sensei had told them, the four genin became anxious at whatever test the man himself had in mind for them. They had arrived a bit early, so they began to go through some warm-up exercises. Minions goofing off as time ticked with nothing to do. Shortly thereafter their teacher appeared.

"Yosh! Good morning my young students! Let us see this day if your flames of youth burn brightly," the man said with vigor.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Folkvar asked cautiously.

"I'm glad you asked Folkvar. For me to qualify you to be true genin, I have painstakingly constructed a set of exercises and obstacles that you all will have to complete before the alarm on this clock goes off." He pulls out a small clock from one of his pockets and sets it on a stump. "You will have until noon for you all to try and complete the course. Starting…NOW!"

The genin hopefuls and minions were startled into action and took off in the direction Guy had pointed out. The trail seemed simple enough, being marked by colored markers. They ran for a good while and stopped if needed for no more than three minutes tops but were all fit enough to not really need it, though the minions appreciated it. The simplicity of the course changed after the first two miles. A hole suddenly appeared beneath them and while they dodged it more appeared eventually catching Lee who fell twenty feet down.

The group screeched to a halt as Tenten yelled into the pit. "Lee are you okay?"

"Yes but the track must be completed if we are to succeed. Go on I'll catch up."

"Lee's right," Neji said. "We have to keep going. Lee has the skills necessary to get out himself. It will be up to fate to see if he can get out and catch up."

"No. We help Lee now," Folkvar said as the Browns came up behind him. "We make a rope with ourselves."

Neji thought it folly but went on with it begrudgingly. The overlord stood at the top holding Neji who held Tenten who held the browns needed for the task. Lee grabbed the minion's claw as the group was pulled out by the dark lord's strength.

They pressed onward and encountered more traps of simple but clever design. Rope snares, weighted nets, and surprise logs were the easy things when kunai launchers and fire nozzles impeded them. Each trap slowed them down further and incurring injury in some cases.

"When did he have time to set all this up?" Tenten huffed.

"I don't know but you have to admit it is good exercise," Lee offered.

"Only you Lee," Folkvar shook his head.

"Let's hurry. By my estimations we're on the last legs of the course but we're almost out of time," Neji informed everyone looking more ragged than the others.

Having not trained with the adventurers in Tristram Neji was being pushed beyond anything he thought a first day would be to him. However his sheer determination kept him from falling behind the others.

"Agreed. Let's finish this," Folkvar said as they all got up.

More running gave them the opportunity to see the end in sight. But the final trap killed any hope they might've had for an easy finish. Massive boulders rolled into their paths followed by boulders falling onto them, then a combination of both. The minions flailed around in a silly fashion as they dodged, their master and his comrades doing the same. That was until Tenten took a glancing hit to her right side and Neji took a whole boulder to his front. The branch Hyuga would've been crushed had Folkvar not smashed it with his gauntleted fist. Still two teammates were down and time was of the essence. Folkvar grabbed the Hyuga while giving a nod to Lee to do the same with Tenten.

"W-what are you d-doing?" the pale eyed boy winced out.

"Carrying you," the overlord said.

"W-why?"

"We all need to finish this. You're breathing so you must finish also."

"It w-was my fate t-to be s-struck down."

"Stow that fate crap before I drop you."

The two able bodied hopefuls carried their injured teammates closer to the line. Both pushing even harder and dodging with more care and dedication. But it was all for naught as the timer finally rang as they were but ten feet from their goal. Defeat washed over each of them as they slowed to a walking pace over the finish marker. Yet despite this, Guy's smile seemed brighter than ever.

"Yosh! That was a marvelous effort for your skill levels and your endurance. I honestly didn't think you'd make it this far. But I was most impressed on this final stretch. You could've left your injured comrades behind and finished this, but you instead grabbed them and continued to the finish as a team. It is for that reason that I am proud to say: Congratulations on passing, you are now officially genin."

Defeat was stripped from their young minds and replaced with the thrill of victory and then a more prominent feeling which they acted upon. As one, Team 9 flopped to the ground in exhaustion.

One month later

"This is Eyes, I have visual on the target."

"This is Grin, excellent work. Is everyone in position?"

"This is Shield, I'm in position."

"This is Fist, I'm ready"

"This is Glare, we are prepared. _Quiet you fools you'll give away our location._ "

"Keep those _surprises_ in check Glare. Alright on my mark begin operation. Mark!"

Leaves rustled as the green clad pseudo-monk gave a battle cry and charged from the undergrowth. His target gave a vicious hiss before sprinting off in the opposite direction. It knocked over some barrels and tripped up the young man before it disappeared.

"Eyes I've lost visual. Do you have a location?"

"Yes, heading straight to Glare's position. Shield get ready for capture."

The target felt rather smug with itself at outsmarting its pursuer, yet there was an overwhelming sense it was too easy. Unfortunately it was right. Screeching to a halt it was now before the unmerciful one, its jeering creatures surrounding them.

"Greetings Tora," it spoke, "We seem to be in a rather similar situation once more yes. So let's get to the point, you and I both know how this will end the question remains as to how it will end. You can choose option A, which means you go back with Tenten in her special crate for you. Or you can choose option B," the gauntlet on the arm sparked with lightning, "which I recall you didn't enjoy."

Footfalls announced the arrival of the girl and her cat crate, the door open and the girl holding a kind smile. Tora made the smart choice and ducked into the crate and even closing the door to keep the creatures back. The girl pick the crate up before communicating to their superior.

"We have confirmation, the bow and behavior leaves no doubt that it's Tora Sensei," Tenten said through her mic.

"Good job everyone. Let's meet back at the Hokage tower and turn in the mission," Guy said proudly.

With a wave of his hand Folkvar's minions came to their master's heel as he and Tenten made their way to the tower. The surrounding civilians gave them, or more specifically Folkar, plenty of breathing room as they went by. Tenten decided to break the silence with conversation.

"We've gotten pretty good at the 'Capture Tora' mission."

"Yes I still recall when we first had to do it," Folkvar reminisced. "Poor Lee had scratches everywhere."

"Yeah, Neji too. In fact I think you only had some dirt on your armor while the rest of us had torn clothes."

"I told you guys to wear your armor, but no~ it's just catching a cat. I had to zap the fur ball off Lee to complete the mission."

Neji and Lee had caught up with them and joined in the conversation.

"True but the daimyo's wife was unhappy her Tora was paralyzed the whole time in the office," Neji said.

"Still Tora didn't escape for the next two days and everyone was happy about it," Lee countered.

A few minutes later they handed over the disgruntled cat to his overzealous owner. Tora meowed in despair and Folkvar grinned at the sounds of misery.

The Hokage took a puff from his pipe before speaking. "Well done Team 9, you shaved thirty whole seconds off your previous time."

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" Guy said giving a nice guy pose.

"Now then I have more missions available if-"

In a burst of magic Gnarl appeared in the office. "Apologies Lord Hokage, but I do believe I have a C-rank quest for the master's team to complete."

Hiruzen was unperturbed by the old minion's sudden appearance. "It is no trouble Gnarl. If you have a mission you may present it. I only hope that they are ready for C-rank."

"Have no fear Hokage-sama, we are ready," Lee said in a nice guy pose of his own but more restrained than Guy's.

"Yes well the quest is to help Hera organize her personal library in Tristram and support the town in case of attacks," Gnarl read from the quest scroll.

"Seems like a D-rank to me. Are you sure this is worth the trouble of C-rank?" Neji asked.

"Tristram has weekly attacks and sieges, trust me we shall see combat," the Overlord assured his teammate.

"Yes well you'd best get prepared for the quest. When you're all ready make your way to the tower gate," Gnarl said before teleporting back.

Needless to say Guy was pumped. "YOSH! My team shall be the first to officially take on a mission in the West! Truly our flames of youth are blazing!"

The team save for Lee shuddered. Lee took the compliment seriously and pumped his fist. They were dismissed and separated. Neji and Guy prepared their respective packs before making their way to the tower gate to see a now more heavily armored Lee and Tenten.

"Is the West so dangerous as to need armor like that?" the branch Hyuga asked.

"The Elemental Nations exist under a constant pressure of chakra, or magic, which is only found in a few places on the other continent. As such, drawing on our chakra is going to be more taxing to us over long periods of time so we need more protection. I've packed some padded armor for you and Guy-sensei to start until I get your measurements and preferred armor," Tenten lectured. "Also Neji, since you have no experience in the West you'll only be able to use the Byakugan about two times a day before you exhaust yourself."

"I assume you know this based on Hinata _-sama's_ time with you all," Neji sneered a bit.

"That's enough talk everyone let's show the West what Team 9 can do!" Guy shouted excitedly.

The team assembled in the gate and vanished from their village in a flash of light. Upon their arrival both newcomers immediately felt the difference in the air. Neji felt sick from the change in pressure, while Guy paled from the dark and bloodstained feel of the town of Tristram. Waiting for them was the client herself in her spellcasting glory.

"Well it seems Gnarl was able to deliver the message," the wizard smirked.

"Greetings Hera," Folkvar said as he summoned his minions.

"To you as well young Overlord. And to Lee and Tenten. Who are your other companions?"

"This is Neji Hyuga and Might Guy, our teammate and sensei respectively," Tenten told her.

Hera nodded. "Follow me to my estate."

After picking Neji up from the ground the team followed the woman to her home. All the while civilians made note of their lord's presence and differed brief attention to him as minions and guards marched around with purpose. Folkvar noted that there was an unease to the human guards that he would have to look into.

But the newcomers' attention was presently on the huge mansion that the enchantress called her home on the crest of a hill. A large courtyard and fountain were set before the white stoned three-floor building with angled wings of the mansion wrapped around it. The pointed architecture and gargoyles were strange to the first time visitors compared to home. The inside was just as spectacular as the outside as heirlooms and artifacts decorated the interior. Even the scent of the place spoke of age and heritage that impressed even Neji.

"I must say this is an extravagant home Lady Hera," he said politely.

Hera smiled. "Why thank you, it has been the home of my family for six generations now. But sadly I am the last of the family line so it will most likely end with me." She shrugged. "At least the parties that I host since joining the guild have made Tristram more than just the town that is attacked every week."

She lead them over to the East Wing and upon entering the door they saw their assignment.

"…That's a lot of books," Tenten said.

The room seemed to be several shelves of texts and scrolls as far as the eye could see, with the occasional table or desk to break it up.

"You see I love books and knowledge in general so after I trained in my spellcasting I decided to collect as many as I could find. I collected so many I was forced to convert the entire East Wing into one massive library on all three floors. I love it of course, but I do need help maintaining it all. Sakura helped me when she studied under me and I thought 'why not have more people help me for a price?' And here we are."

"No wonder Sakura spent most of her free time at the manor, there must be texts on every subject here," Lee said.

"Well most things. I still want more about the Elemental Nations though," she shrugged. "Regardless, take the rest of the day to get yourselves situated and ready for tomorrow. Oh, and Captain Daltyn wanted to speak with you my Lord."

Folkvar nodded in understanding. "I must check this out sensei, they are my people."

"Say no more my student. Go and do what you must."

The Overlord took the opportunity to leave for the guardhouse in the center of town. His minions followed ever loyally behind him giggling sadistically in their tongue as they entered the building. It was a mass of energy as scribes ran to and fro carrying messages and scrolls as the more senor members of the guard debated over a map of the region. The map had red markers dotting it, most of which was focused on the roads. He merely listened in on the debate until they noticed him and his Browns.

"They have held back for a few days now. They must be preparing for something."

"Yes but the only scenario that can account for these variables is an all out attack on Tristram."

"Which is why we must begin siege preparations immediately! Who knows when they'll strike!"

Daltyn pondered what his subordinates said to him with a cool head he had come to have, given his position. A collected man in a storm of chaos as he was. He turned to see his Lord waiting with waning patience.

*cough* "You've all given me council on this matter, but now we must inform the real person who needs to know," Daltyn turned and bowed slightly to Folkvar. "It is good that you have come milord. Tristram is in need of your strength."

The others soon made reference to their master in surprise. Folkvar ignored them and took a seat at the table, the others followed suit.

"Well now that I am here what can you tell me about the current situation?" he asked.

The guardsmen were rather nervous about informing their lord about what was going on until a braver soul spoke up.

"For the past month and a half we've had a problem with Greenskin goblins. Normally this wouldn't be a problem given how weak goblins are, in fact at the start they just threw themselves at the wall and died quickly, but lately they've been more…clever."

A guardswoman took over. "They stopped attacking the city and struck at the roads. They take supplies and people that we need to fight them off. Survivors have been growing fewer as time passes and the news isn't good. The latest group mentioned Ork Boyz in the attack."

Folkvar's eyes narrowed at the information as he recalled his lessons on the races of the world unknown to the East. The Greenskins were comprised of two races, orks and goblins, which brought nothing but destruction in their wakes. Orks were generally the ones in charge of warbands unless it was a particularly nasty goblin leading the force. They usually stuck to the badlands of the land bridge between the to halves of the continent unless there was a Waagh going on. He doubted that, as Greenskins are not known for their subtlety.

"What have you gathered on their forces?"

"From what our scouts report there may be some twelve hundred Greenskins, mostly goblins, led by a goblin called Scabber Gitmanger. He seems to have had some Ork Boyz gather as many goblins as possible. Why he is attacking Tristram and not the under fortified New Spree is a mystery," Daltyn sighed.

The young lord pinched the nose guard of his helmet. "Is there any _good_ news?"

"Yes actually," a scribe said. "With the increased goblin activity all other usual attackers have become displaced. Bandits turn themselves in, undead have been smashed, Beastmen have been driven away, and demons don't care who they fight so long as they do. Overall we can at least maintain strength in a siege for two months with our supplies."

"I see," Folkvar thought on this. "Very well, begin siege preperations and establish a voluntary draft but mandatory training for all able bodied people in Tristram."

"As you wish milord," Daltyn said.

"I must inform my teammates and sensei of these turn of events."

"Farewell milord. And good evening."

Later that night

"So we are going to be trapped in a war based scenario then," Guy said grimly.

"Yes. Though if you recall, our mission here also stipulates that in the event of an attack that we are obligated to aid Tristram's forces if it is beyond their capabilities," Folkvar added.

"Still I did not expect us to be thrown into the midst of conflict like this," Neji said, unease in his voice.

Tenten spoke up, "When we last received an update of garrisons Tristram had around four hundred men and two hundred minions. Not enough to deal with the force heading our way without the possibility of high casualties."

"We should also be wary of the Ork Boyz, they shall be the ones inflicting the most damage," Lee said as he meditated.

"Then it is fortunate that I have issued mandatory training drills for all able bodies in Tristram. We can do team based training then and later have the two of you fitted for armor," Folkvar said.

Guy gritted his teeth a little. "I just as easily cancel this mission."

"I would still stay and fight. These are my people of **my** kingdom. And this is a test for us to see if the shinobi of Konoha have what it takes to take missions in the West. I thought the Green Beast of the Leaf would be up for a challenge like this."

Team 9's sensei took a moment to think about this before a charismatic grin came across his face. "Very well my student. Since you are so adamant about defending this place I shall give one hundred percent effort to you all. If I cannot manage that I vow to do ten laps around Konoha on my hands!"

The students sweat dropped. Tenten turned to the others and asked, "Is this just going to be the norm with our sensei?"

"I wonder if his punishment may be excellent exercise," Lee pondered making the others sweat drop more.

Days later

Neji never knew how much he had taken chakra for granted until his training began in this new continent. He was more tired from his training sessions since chakra regenerated slower here and the armor didn't help things. His studded leather with plated bits on his joints and right shoulder impaired his movements for his training with short sword and buckler. He chose those tools due to their ease to put away for his gentle fist when he could. Unfortunately it tired him out immensely and would only be good against single opponents not the army amassing to siege them out soon.

Guy had plate gauntlets and boots with a chainmail shirt under his Jonin vest for added protection. Much like Lee he chose to have no weapon in favor of his superior taijutsu, which maintained its high level due to his favor of taijutsu over ninjutsu. Guy had even volunteered to be a guest trainer for the villagers as they readied for combat. Needless to say they were now very eager to meet the enemy rather than deal with the tights-wearing foreigner.

The branch Hyuga sighed as he took his "shift" on the city wall with other lookouts. Given his bloodline he had excellent sight even without the Byakuga active.

"Say boy," said an older lookout, "shouldn't you be with the young lord and his other vassals? Why stay with us?"

Neji's brow twitched at the attempt of conversation. "Because out of everyone on my team, I have the greatest sight. Hence why am on the wall. I am not one of Folkvar's vassal, nor shall I ever be for it is not my fate."

"Fate shmate," a Brown said from nearby.

Neji bristled at the jab but another sound caught his attention. Looking up he noticed several small humanoid shapes flying towards the wall. The obsene situation became horror as they smacked into the men on the wall or splatted on the ground in a show of gore that disturbed the Hyuga.

"Doom divers! Get to cover and sound the alarm! We're under attack!" the senior lookout shouted.

Neji grabbed kunai from his pouch and looked out to the encroaching green tide charging the walls with ladders and towers. The larger green figures giving an unnerving battle cry.

"WAAAGH!"

Outside Tristram

Scabber Gitmanger cackled in glee for the destruction his Boyz were about to unleash on the human settlement. His doom divers eagerly shot themselves at the wall once again, jeering all the way to their deaths. His bodyguard of Ork Boyz laughed at their deaths as they got their choppas ready. Some prodded the cages with prisoners, making those within cringe.

"Dat Umie city gonna burn for days when we through with it," Scabber said as he rubbed his hands together in glee.

Disgruntled braying took him away from his happy place. The goblin glared at the largest prisoner in the cages. The beastman rattled his chains in fury of his dead herdsmen. Scabber smacked his spear against the cage bars.

"Keep it down beasty. You'll get yours soon enough, after all fightin' makes the Boyz hungry, and me" he sneered before turning back to his guards. "We's in for a proper fight lads. We'll wait 'til dem gates is open before we get stuck in."

Wall

Neji threw more kunai at the mass of green closing in. The Hyuga's mind was reeling at his first taste of combat, and not just any combat but a large-scale battle. Other defenders also taking shots at more selective targets like the ladder carriers. Seeing the others on the wall remain focused brought him clarity to his panicking mind as he looked for targets for himself. He observed the larger Greenskins seemed to be in charge, roaring orders in their guttural tongue or kicking goblins in the correct direction.

 _"_ _Lets see how they lead without their sight,"_ Neji thought as he grabbed two shurikan.

Seeing his target he quickly popped out and threw them with fervent urgency. The two weapons hit their marks and the ork cried out in rage and pain from his sudden blindness. The Greenskins around him laughed at his pain and he responded in kind by hacking wildly to make the laughing stop. The chaos in their ranks forced some of them to stop and put down the ork. Neji grinned at the results before realizing two things; he only had so many shurikan and kunai, and they were closing in on the wall pretty quickly.

Ballista bolts fired from towers into the charging green and managed to strike down one of the towers, killing all the Greenskins in it. But it wasn't enough as ladders were finally at the walls with towers not far behind. The goblins that climbed up first were hacked to pieces by the defenders, the Browns being especially vicious, as Neji draw his short sword and buckler. The towers had more success as Ork Boyz and night goblin fanatics smashed through the lines.

Neji's first impression of an ork was nerve racking. It was big, muscled, stank, and armored in bits of hammered metal. It's wide swing struck down two guardsmen and three minions as goblins rushed past it. It saw Neji and bellowed a challenge before charging. The Hyuga's mind froze at incoming creature and he fell into instinct. Dropping the sword and buckler, he ducked between the thing's legs to get behind it before thrusting his palm out for a gentle fist strike on the beast's heart. The use of chakra winded him as he dodged a shield swing from the Ork. Raising it's choppa for a strike it stopped in confusion before coughing up blood and collapsing backwards from an exploded heart.

The goblins backed away from the tired Hyuga before a wave of minions swept over them and they were slain. Neji turned and saw Folkvar offering his hand. Despite his pride, Neji knew there were more important things right now. The Overlord pulled his comrade up and handed him back his dropped gear.

"Try not to lose these again. Chakra is hard to get back here and you still need training in this land. But still impressive kill."

"I'll take the compliment and that's it," Neji huffed.

"Come on, the adventurers are arriving and Guy will be making an exit for us to try and kill Scabber."

"Alright let's regroup."

They made their way to the gatehouse to see Tenten decked out in her gear with two scrolls in her hands. She unfurled them and leapt into the air spinning.

"Twin Rising Dragon!" she yelled.

Puffs of smoke appeared near her hands and like lightning she hurled it over the walls. Defenders and attackers gawked at the sheer number of kunai, shuriken, and other weapons being thrown with deadly accuracy. When she had finally ran out of weapons she had successfully cleared out the gate area for their sensei. Said sensei had robbed a fanatic of his ball and chain and now charged out the gate swinging it with ease.

"YOSH!"

"Gah! Dat Umie's weird!"

"Someone stomp'm already!"

"WAAGH!"

Guy 's ball and chain sent Greenskins in every direction disrupting what little ranks they had giving the defenders a chance to seize the moment to counter attack. Lee followed him out and used his monk training to good use as his blows sent goblins into one another with deadly and concussive force. Folkvar grinned at the carnage befalling his enemies as he, Neji and Tenten went down the ramparts to follow. Minions whooped and hollered as they followed their master with better gear they looted from the fallen on both sides. Some even clamored onto wolves to go faster.

The moral of the Greenskins is a fickle thing especially in goblins and even with orks among them it would be a hard fight. Seeing that their offensive was being pushed back from the walls was disheartening, but seeing a small Umie send seemingly endless pointy things at them and the sally of the defenders began breaking the predominately goblin fighting force into retreating.

That did not stop more braver/foolish souls from having a go at the sallying shinobi. Guy and Lee continued to fling their foes all over the place for them to be easy pickings for the minions that followed in their wake. Neji used his gentle fist's style to enhance his short sword's meager skill he did his part. Tenten was a flurry of death as her glave carved a bloody path through the Greenskins making her blood thirst rise as she waded through the bloody fields. It took all her self control to keep her head in the mission of killing the goblin in charge, using shield based attacks in moderation for protection and mental recovery. Folkvar swung his massive sword in arches of death that cleaved easily through Ork Boyz thanks to his superior strength. He threw fireballs occasionally to further put the fear into the enemy.

Scabber looked from his camp to see **his** boyz running. In a fit of rage he stabbed one of his guards in the throat and kept stabbing until he cooled down. He glared at the group of Umies that were breaking his army.

"Come on lads. We's gonna gut those gits," he commanded.

His twelve Ork Boyz and himself charged down into the mass of retreating Greenskins to try and force some backbone into what was left. Folkvar saw the incoming extra fancy goblin with plenty of muscle at his back.

"I think we found Scabber," he said as he rested his blade on his shoulders.

"Yosh! We shall deal with these unyouthful brutes, while you Neji shall release any prisoners," Guy ordered.

"Hai sensei."

Folkvar lifted his blade, his minions bouncing with excitement for the battle. Thrusting the sword forward he gave a cry of "Charge!" and sprinted toward his foes.

The two sides clashed in a wave of flesh and metal as goblins and minions alike were thrown all over the place. Human reinforcments from Tristram came to support the charge if they could as the adventurers cleaned out the enemy forces on the wall. Guy kept his using his ball and chain to keep those goblins returning from routing at bay or outright killing them.

Neji pushed what little chakra he had left into his legs and up the hill to Scabber's camp. He used the momentum to violently kick the ork guard into an arms rack face first. Exhausted Neji pushed himself up to the cage with various people and one beastman. Seeing the lock he searched the smelly ork body until he found a key ring. The branch Hyuga felt some satisfaction for unlocking these prisoners. He started with the villager looking people and then the only non-human, who took off to the crest of the hill.

"Don't let those brigands out," an old woman said as he went to the dirtier looking people.

Neji nodded. "Bandits. I see. I recommend we say together, the battle is still going on."

Back at the battle Lee faced off against four Ork Boyz. They sneered at his size and at the fact he was unarmed. Lee swiftly sped to one of the orks and delivered twenty incredibly fast punches that crushed the brute's insides and killed him. Two boyz charged him from opposite directions to distract his attention, but Lee used their so call advantage against them. Deftly dodging both he pulled them into one another as they brought their choppas down for another strike only to decapitate each other. The last was stunned at the speed of its comrades' deaths.

"Seven Sided Strike!" Lee yelled as he vanished in speed.

Then the ork found himself struck from multiple directions with bone crushing force that ruptured organs and killed him. Lee reappeared over his body huffing a bit with effort.

Tenten knew her control would slip in these final moments of battle but she was determined to use it carefully. She slammed her shield into the dirt and ducked behind as she drew more kunai to throw. With the big green brutes charging she could only take out one at range if she focused fire. With her amazing accuracy she nailed the closest through the gaps in its armor to puncture both lungs and drop it. The other Boyz ignored their dead fellow and continued unimpeded. Tenten yanked her shield up and caught the first ork's arm with it and stabbed its head. Another swung a large choppa at her vertically. Sidestepping the swing she used her glave's blade to slice the neck and cause blood to fountain forth. She let her control finally fall as the non-human blood covered her face and body.

She shivered in delight and power. "More! More blood!"

She counter charged the last of her opponents, giving a mad battlecry. Her eyes were bloodshot with glee as her glave was buried in the chest of an axe wielder. She spun and severed the legs of the one trying to flank her. The ork tried to crawl away but she raised her shield and slammed it down decapitating the legless beast. Tenten set her sights on the last ork before her. Grinning madly the blood from her kills responded to her bloodlust and was absorbed into her making her muscles and veins bulge in unnatural power. Even if she didn't notice this change, she could feel herself becoming more powerful as she ran at her last opponent. Using her glave she deflected the oncoming blow and used its shield as a springboard to get behind the massive thing to sever its right arm. The ork howled in a pained rage as he wildly swings his remaining arm only have it impaled and have a glave stuck in it. Being creative, Tenten grabbed the severed arm and smacked the ork with its own arm. The force drove it to the ground where the bloodthirsty kunoichi would continue to beat it to death with its own arm. Tenten would continue to smash until its head crumpled and inward her laughing the entire time.

Follkvar and his reduced minions ran toward Scabber's postion. The last two Ork Boyz charged with slower goblins and Scabber behind them. Folkvar ordered his minions to swarm one while he took the other. The twenty Browns whooped in excitement as they charged faster. The wolf riders came first, using their greater speed to get around and had the wolves hamstring it with their teeth. The rest piled on and started bashing, but took two casualties from wide swings until the ork died. They took some armor and weapons before charging the equally short goblins in a frenzy.

Folkvar leapt up and cleaved through the poor quality shield before he used the momentum to take the legs out from under it. Raising his blade high he split the ork in half length-wise. The Overlord eyed the more 'impressive' goblin as he came up.

"Dat jester lied. He said dis waz gonna be easy pickins for my boyz," Scabber raged. "When I'm done with you Umie I'm gonna gut dat jester."

Folkvar narrowed his eyes at the mention of a jester. _"Could it be the same jester that lead the Imperials to the Netherworld?"_

Shaking off the questions he charged. Due to his smaller stature Scabber could dodge the oversized weapon with some easy, but Folkvar was used to fighting smaller opponents in his minions. The goblin's blade was quick but the Overlord's armor was too thick to pierce. Scabber thought he got lucky when he saw an opening, but his hopes were dashed when Folkvar shot his domination spell at him. The brief moment he was stunned had sealed Scabber's fate. Folkvar grabbed the goblin by the throat and squeezed until a squish and a snap sound came to his ears.

He turned to the remaining Greenskins and threw the limp goblin at them and roared fierce warcry. Seeing their leader and his guards dead finally shattered what moral they had left. They ran and would not stop running for quite some time.

Turning back to the men and minions who followed him Folkvar raised his blade high and they all cheered in jubilation of victory. Making a guesture, he ordered the minions to begin clearing the battlefield of bodies, weapons, treasure, and most importantly lifeforce. They brought their offerings by the score for him to absorb, some had green lifeforce for his future green minions. He then checked on his squadmates and sensei. Guy gave him a nice guy pose with the ball and chain over his shoulder. Lee was helping some of the wounded onto stretchers to be taken to proper healers. He found Tenten covered in blood and recovering her gear.

"I see you didn't lose control. Good work," he said before seeing the body of her last opponent. "Did you seriously beat that one to death with his own arm?"

"Yeah…"

"That is SO hardcore! I gotta do that sometime," he said in an excited tone.

Tenten had a slight blush on he face from his compliment of her. Even if she was in a blood induced rage he still complimented her, accepting of her more violent side.

They found Neji at the campsite leaning against the cage that held the bandits the Greenskins captured. The liberated people cheered at their lord's victory before heading toward Tristram.

"Good job at freeing the captives Neji," Guy said.

"Thank you Guy-sensei," Neji responded. He looked to Folkvar and they both gave one another a nod in recognition. Neji turned to the people in the cage. "What do we do with the bandits?"

Guy became somber. "Ordinarily we would execute them for their profession, but these are your lands Folkvar. It's your call."

The Overlord stalked into the cage glaring at them. "They will be used for labor."

With that said he shot his domination spell at one. The man cried out as the magic erased his will to until he submit to his new dark lord. Folkvar continued down the line of bandits not even batting an eye at their reactions, no he reveled in their fear. When they were all converted their first task would be to help carry all valuables back to the city. The team turned away and sought to retire from the long battle, though Guy and Neji were unnerved at the display of magic.

Atop the hill the beastman gave a critical eye to the kunoichi during her fight for reasons it could not understand. She was skilled for a man-thing and deadly no doubt. Yet it was her sudden savagery that she unleashed was surprising. The blood seemed to call to her. Its eyes widened in recognition of similar bloodlust.

"Khorngor," it uttered before sneaking away to the North. He had to consult the warherd's shaman.


	9. Ice and Fire

**Yeah I don't have an excuse. Just wrote off and on when I felt/could. Still alive at any rate. Anyone else hyped about Total War Warhammer II and the Norsca DLC for the first! Then there's Shadow of War, so much awesomeness! Don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite.**

 **I own nothing except for my OC's.**

"talking"

 _"_ _thought"_

 **"** **demonic/powerful talking"**

 ** _"_** ** _demonic/powerful thought"_**

"[non-human language]"

Chapter 9: Ice and Fire

In a time beyond memory, from dimensions beyond space and time, four great and terrible gods reached out to a young world ignorant of their power and might. They each sent one great champion with their own hosts into the world to spread destruction in their names. Yet the creators of the world, ancient titans, foresaw their vile corruption and had acted in preparation. The terrible gods would be able to send their forces but their corruptive powers could never leave the expansive valley where they landed.

This ward weakened the powers the gods had and would therefore take much greater effort to use their influence. The armies were led by their chosen of the gods for years, but even the champions found that their gods' touch was further than they thought. Eventually the four main champions ascended to become called gods in their own right and gained followers for their true patrons even though they were the ones being worshiped. Those of the original armies passed on from battle and time, but sneered at the newer forces that converted in the valley. Due to the disconnection, the newer forces maintained a semblance of self rather than the outright destructive and self-destructive tendency of the original hosts making them 'softer' as time progressed.

This was but one factor into the vile army's down fall and fragmentation into smaller hordes. One such horde was those of the Beastmen, first of the gods' children. Though many stayed in the valley, as it was closest to their gods' power, some took warherds into the forest of the lands to sow destruction and fear. They also happened upon other beastmen, the Khazra, who weren't created by their gods and from there instigated a bloody feud with the 'inferior' beastmen to spread the will of their gods.

And now one such Beastman, Ghorros Bloodbreath, returns to his depleted warherd. Standing seven feet tall with dense muscles and earthy brown fur the lord of the Jagged Horn tribe was, with large be-spiked horns that curled horizontally from his head to over his shoulders. His armor was on his inhuman legs and forearms with paldrons on his shoulders, yet only straps for his gear covered his furred chest. The 'helmet' was more of a dense metal covering his snout with a bladed spike in the middle. An armored studded belt had two human skulls on his left side with a center buckle baring the eight-point star and two large axes were holstered there.

Yet Ghorros payed little mind to his appearance with more on his mind. After all, a day of capture amongst the Greenskins was an embarrassment in the eyes of other older Beastlords but he could care little at this time. He was new to his leadership and this incident had proven it, but still he kept his warherd safe. He strode past his Ungor craftsmen and practicing Gors to peal open the shaman's tent. The Bray-Shaman seemed unsurprised at his master's return, giving a mere glace before continuing his rune blessing.

Ghorros waited patiently yet fumed slightly. He would not strike one who has connection to the gods lest he offend them and the gods were not known for their mercy. The shaman finished his work and looked to his Beastlord.

"[You have returned to us Ghorros,]" he said.

"[Did you know that I would face capture from the Greenskins?]" the Beastlord fumed.

"[I saw something. That you would lose something, yet gain something as well.]"

"[Yes. There is a new Overlord in the world,]" Ghorros began to pace, "[His minions were at his back and his arm is strong for a human.]"

The Brey-Shaman stroked his beard. "[Our tribe has aided Overlords in the past and gained much from such partnership, do you wish to offer the herd's service?]"

"[A discussion for another day. There was someone who fought with the Overlord. A female. She fought with as much skill as others with the Overlord, but she had a fury to her. One I have only ever seen in Khorngors who feel his touch.]"

The shaman looked into his Beastlord's eyes for truth. "[If what you say is true, why come to me?]"

"[The gods have some plan for her, I would know if our herd's destiny is to follow her own.]"

"[Hmmm…Let me consult with the gods for guidance,]" the shaman said.

Ghorros nodded in understanding and backed away from the sacred member of the herd. The Brey-Shaman took his staff and began uttering in a dark and foul tongue. Energy swirled around him and his eyes rolled into his skull as he beseeched the gods for answers. His body convulsed as the energies reached a fever point, eyes burning with power. Suddenly his eyes, ears, and nose began to bleed and the shaman cut the connection before he was overwhelmed. Many who could not had become spawn in such ways.

"[What have you seen?]" the Beastlord asked.

"[Blood. Much blood shall be brought by her actions and the Overlord she will follow,]" the Brey-Shaman said as he steadied himself. "[The power of the gods flows through her. She is a daughter of the Bloody.]"

Ghorros' eyes widened at the proclamation. He had heard the tales of the many champions that the gods had sent to this world and the Bloody was one all warriors strived to aspire to. He pondered his shaman's words.

"[We shall head to the Valley of the Gods. The ancient ruins could tell us more of this daughter of the Bloody. After our full moon ritual of course.]"

Disgruntle braying caught their ears as the pair moved outside the tent to see Gors arguing in their bestial tongue. Ghorros gripped his twin battleaxes as he strode through his herd.

"[What is this?]" he bellowed.

The supposed instigator turned to bellow at his leader. "[You fall to Greenskins. You are not worthy to lead the warherd.]"

Ghorros snarled. "[I kept the herd safe.]"

"[You are weak Ghorros Bloodbreath. Let another-]"

Ghorros had enough and smacked the dis-respective Gor with the flat of one of his axes. The knocked down Gor lost some teeth and was dazed before feeling claws on his horns. Ghorros used his bestial strength and tore the horns from the usurper's head causing the Gor to cry out in pain and shame. The beastlord's hooved foot silenced the hornless one before turning to the other Gor.

"[Take his horns as a reward for your loyalty.]" Ghorros spoke.

The Gor smirked. "[His horns will adorn my shield.]"

Ghorros turned back to the Bray-Shaman. They had a ritual to begin soon and a long journey to prepare for.

* * *

Konoha- two and a half months after mission

Folkvar and the rest of Team 9 were making their way back toward the Hokage tower after another successful mission slaying bandits. They had become quite good at bringing the upstarts to heel and well feared in the shadier parts of the Elemental Nations. No mercy was given to the lawbreakers, as they would carve into them with little care for their fellow men.

Minions enjoyed the more entrenched bandit hideouts since there was more loot for their master and the gear they got from the bandits made them more formidable. The sight of a hoard of small heavily armed imp creatures became a thing that caused many to wear "brown pants".

But it was the genin that became growing legends.

Folkvar himself could be easily identified by the heavy armor and miniature army at his back, but the last thing his opponents would see were those baleful eyes that were filled with contempt and fury. The title of Overlord was beginning to gain more meaning in the land as he had hoped.

Lee had become anonymous with his monk like behavior and extremely high taijutsu skills. Guy had pushed Lee's already high strength and endurance to ridiculous levels. While Lee didn't wear green spandex his monk battle robes were green in color, gaining him the name of the Green Monk.

The team's Hyuga had adapted to his time amongst the members of Team 9 and the harsh Western Continent. He still had the armor given to him at Tristram but had a rapier in place of the short sword. The thin but strong blade worked well in conjunction with his Gentle Fist. He had used the money from their subsequent missions to buy a slightly larger and lighter buckler for added protection.

Yet it was Tenten who became the most synonymous with a violent, brutal end among their generation of shinobi. While Folkvar would threaten with magic and minions, Lee would try diplomacy, and Neji show logic to dissuade confrontations or surrender she would not. She only offered an ultimatum: surrender or die. Yes, against bandits she was able to let loose some of her bloodthirsty side as she would turn them to bits and pieces of body parts. The previous mission saw her slaying twenty of the thirty bandits that attacked the caravan they were ordered to escort, her bloodlusted laughs chilled their charges to the core. One even saw fit to give a poem on what he saw.

 _In her hand a spear,_

 _She walks among dead with a smile,_

 _I fear her blood sight._

The poem earned her the title of Tenten the Bloodthirsy. She really did try to curb her tendencies and stay at range, but they had been ambushed and she was forced to enter into melee. Tenten stayed away from the caravan for as much as she could after that. And recently it was becoming harder and harder to keep a sense of normalcy, it was starting to really worry her.

Entering the Hokage's office the only one of the team that didn't change no matter what was the ever-smiling Guy. "Yosh! Team 9 reporting Hokage-sama! Those bandits near Suna have been eliminated."

The Third smiled. "That's good. I hope that our neighbors in Suna appreciate their removal. You've done well with them Guy, take a few days to relax before your next mission."

A sudden shimmer of magic revealed Gnarl had popped into the office.

Hiruzen sighed, "Gnarl how many times have I told you to walk into the building. You know that sets the ANBU on edge."

"Apologies Lord Hokage but I believe the time has come for the Master to begin collecting his inheritance."

Folkvar's interest was piqued. "You believe I am ready?"

"Indeed Master. I have known about the location of the first of the minion hives for some time, however your mother's homeland is still in a state of flux. There appears to be a war among the clans and the most powerful is hording the Reds to make themselves stronger. I wanted your vassals and teammates to be more prepared for entering a warzone."

That made the rest of Team 9 blinked at the declaration. While they had all taken part in the siege at Tristram, that had been one battle. A full-scale war was something completely different. The mission equivalent would either be a high B-rank to A-rank in difficulty.

"Very well Gnarl, when should we send them?" Hiruzen asked.

"I recommend after their rest time. That should allow them to look at the information I've been gathering about the region and what they should expect to face."

The team looked grimly at the folder in the old minion's hand before Neji took it. "We'll study it Gnarl."

"Excellent. Be ready for cold weather Master, Nordberg it well known for its cold winds."

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen

"So, you guys are going hunting for the Reds?" Naruto asked as he slurped his precious ramen.

Shortly after being dismissed, Folkvar and the team met up with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata at the famous ramen shop. Having a bite to eat while looking at the file.

"Seems so," Lee said looking at the documents in the file. "Drakan is leader of the Hel's Legion that have been terrorizing the other clans. He was originally in charge of the Redguards, those elites that were in charge of watching the Red minions until the Overlord's return, until he suddenly seized power."

Sakura munched with a riceball in one hand looking at the papers as well. Her wand was magically highlighting the points she thought were important as she read. "Not everyone was happy about that and they fought Drakan and his followers. But it looks like he performed a dark ritual and made his army and followers into flesh eating creatures. Supposedly they are an unending due to dark shaman that resummons their dead."

"But they are still defied by the clans, but the clans were fighting separately until this man called Skarin started uniting them. He has the Bear, Boar, Serpent, and Raven clans and only need to get the Wolf and Ram clans before all of Nordberg is united against Drakan," Tenten said.

"We'll need to find out how many warriors Skarin has and how many Drakan's forces estimate before we can formulate any sort of plan," Folkvar said.

"Don't worry about it you guys," Naruto grinned. "Drakan won't know what hit him. Right Hinata."

The Hyuga heiress twirled her hand crossbow in her right hand as she licked off icing from the cinnamon bun she polished off. She was purposefully licking each finger slowly and sensually while maintaining eye contact with the blond jinchuuriki. The Uzumaki could only fight his blush while shiver at the feeling he was in the crosshairs of a predator.

Since being under Valla's tutorship, she had started to become more confident in herself and what she could do. One thing she was taught was the importance of prioritizing one's targets. Take down the commander and the army will lose moral. Kill a warlord and the warband will turn to infighting. And when trying to claim a man, go straight for points that wear down his willpower until you have him wrapped around your finger. At least that was what Valla said.

And from the blush there was at least an effect happening. _"The good kind,"_ Hinata thought slyly.

"Yes Naruto, I-I believe that they shall be f-fine."

…Okay so there was room for improvement with her stuttering.

"He he g-great to know I'm right in this," Naruto said while trying to calm down, the fox in his gut laughing hysterically.

Folkvar mentally nodded in approval. Strong vassals with strong mates breed stronger offspring. But he had more important things to do then play vassal breeder. "I'm going to Gibblet to begin making my armor cold resistant for our quest. I'll see you all later."

* * *

Netherworld-tunnel

Team 9 found itself marching through long abandoned tunnels to reach Nordberg by foot. Gnarl had said that they couldn't get the gates in the region to work properly until he came up to them, as their magic had been siphoned out. So now, as his father had done when he started his quest for domination, Folkvar went through those freezing tunnels to get a fist glimpse of his mother's homeland.

All the team members' gear was winter resistant but that did little for such biting cold, though Folkvar thanked his mother for her thick blood that helped him keep warm. The minions ignored the cold in favor of following their master to reach their red brethren. Oddly Tenten wasn't as affected as she thought she'd be. Unfortunately, the other members of the team were chattering their teeth, even Guy who had been to Snow Country had a hard time with this level of cold.

Before long the darkness peeled away to the blinding white of crisp snow on the ground as the team got their first look at Nordbergian landscape. It was vast, cold and wild.

As they continued their trek they noticed the many forms of life that called this place home. Large birds of prey flew overhead searching for small mammals and birds, or fish close to the surface of water. Said prey continued to sneakily look for food in the seemingly inhospitable environment. The howls of wolves hunting echoed in the distance. There were even colonies of seals on the ice that the team took time to appreciate…before Folkvar sicked the Browns on them.

He found their death cries and the sounds of their skulls crushed amusing. The rest of the team's broken expressions added to the humor.

(A/N: This happens in Overlord II, so don't hate me.)

Before they finally marched enough for the day, they caught a glimpse of city of Nordberg. The once fortified town, center and capital of the very region of Nordberg itself, was now a haunting shadow of its once proud glory. Cobbled together metal additions made the stalwart stone ugly and more of a bestial maw then the walls of a city. Prisoners from the conflict in the land were hung on the battlements in display for all to see. The land around the city seemed bleak and barren. They also spied the monstrous guards that patrolled the walls. They were grey-skinned and feral. Blood covered their claw like hands and their mouths from their feasting on the fallen. Three seemed to be tugging on the arms of a once strong Norse warrior.

Folkvar seethed at the sight of his mother's, and father's, hometown in such a state. The main center glowed with fires more than likely being fueled by **his** Reds. The others of Team 9 were also upset at what they saw, but the day was done and even with the minions they would need an army to storm the desecrated capital's fortification. Vengeance would have to wait.

Tenten awoke to find the Overlord missing from the team's tent in the middle of the night. Bundling up before exiting the tent, she sought out her friend and technically lord. Fortunately, the snow made tracking easier and she followed them up the hill where they first saw Nordberg. She saw Folkvar glaring at the malicious glowing settlement, the Browns also glared at it but their lowered ears were telling of their master's sadness. Folkvar continued to sharpen his two-handed sword with his whetstone.

"You should be resting," he growled over the sound of stone and metal scrapping.

"So, should you. We've got a lot of ground to cover if we want to find Skarin and his army," Tenten countered.

*Sigh* "I know, but I'm too angry to be tired," Folkvar said not looking at her.

Tenten sat next to him as he continued to mindlessly sharpen his blade. "Good. You should be, but what you're doing with it is a waste. But save it for Drakan and his forces. You'll get your due that much I know."

Folkvar actually stopped his sharpening. "I've been talking to Gnarl about my father and my mother. More so about my mother given the nature of our quest. She wanted to bring back the fierce warrior culture of her people that the empire had buried with their weakness. Don't get me wrong the legions they had were strong and disciplined, but the rest of the empire was far too parasitic and indulgent to last like Solarius hoped. The clans of Nordberg would be more than willing to serve one who cuts out Drakan's influence."

"I hope so."

* * *

Three days later

They had been searching for some settlement to find clues to finding Skarin's resistance, but their hopes lowered at the many burned out homes they passed. Snowfall did little to hide the hovels that once held families or corpses desperate for mercy. Each site reinforcing the dire state of the land. A grimness set over the team to the point where their joyful sensei scowled.

When the team had the joy of running into their first patrols, they were wholly underwhelmed. They were torn apart on the first encounter and weren't even able to draw their swords. The team made note of the types of creatures they faced. The majority wielded only a single sword, but they branched into more heavily armored with shields, wooden and metal. They had archers, but they were poor shots. There were probably other types but they had yet to see them.

Folkvar was cleaning his blade from the latest group when a brown scurried up to him with a paper. Taking it, he began scrutinizing the parchment.

"What's that?" Neji asked.

"Seems our latest victims had a map to a camp they're holding people in. Anyone up for a rescue?"

The vindictive grins gave the answer and they set forth through icy wind.

They snuck to the edge of the camp and observed the layout of the makeshift prison. The place held plenty of legion forces that patrolled the fence and archers were in lookout towers of rickety design. They saw two more types of legion that both seemed a bit on the crazy side. One had heavy fur and a single sword and the other was armored in bones with twin axes. Scattered amongst the buildings and shacks were whale skeletons with the people sealed into them. The warriors were separated from the women, children, and 'civilians' but they were somewhat in sight of one another, unable to reach for their friends and family. The legion seemed to want to sew further misery before doing whatever they did to the clan members.

"Well," Guy said, "We've located the prisoners and have a general idea for the camp. So how do you wish to proceed my angry pupal."

Folkvar raised an unseen eyebrow. "You're asking me? Aren't you the sensei here?"

"Haha, that is true young Folkvar. But this whole endeavor is your personal mission and operation. We are a team, but this all comes down to you. I will be here to offer youthful advice as your sensei of course. However, these people will become your people when this is over so it's good to show your strength here as leader."

The Overlord looked to his companions and saw their nods of approval for his command. His minions chittered in glee. "Very well. Myself, Guy-sensei, and Neji will draw them into engaging us with the minions at the main entrance. We'll test their intelligence for future engagements. Tenten, use your superior skill to take out all ranged components. When those are taken out support Lee in his task. Lee, I want you to rip open the cages before helping us clear the camp out. Keep the people safe and alive, but if they wish to help kill these things don't stop them."

The team nodded and split up. Tenten swiftly climbed tower with a burst of limited chakra and took out the lookout silently before readying her kunai. Lee would wait until they seemed to have the camp's full attention before he could get the element of surprise.

Folkvar drew his large sword and charged with his minions at the heel, giving a fierce war cry as he decapitated the surprised shielded guard. Before his partner could react, Guy screamed out, "Dynamic Entry!" and sent it crashing into a building. The Browns clamored over one another as they were swept across the ignited conflict. Their numbers helped make short work of the feral corpses.

Neji was far more composed than his teammate or sensei, but his attack was no less vicious. Having seen the devastation inflicted by their ilk made the collected Hyuga burn in anger at the injustice of their prolonged existence. His strikes made quick work of the single sword fodder, but was forced to act more conservatively toward armored opponents.

Archer on towers or roofs took aim and shot into the engagement, but were horrible shots. Then Tenten's sharpshooting came into play as she threw her kunai with impeccable accuracy. Sometimes the force of the impacts caused the archers to fall to their deaths. The sounds of battle meant nothing when she was in her sniper zone, not even her known bloodlust could shake her focus, especially at a distance.

The cries of their forces dying and the whooping of minions drew more and more legion forces to the main entrance. Seeing this Lee leapt into action to free the caged warriors. The skeleton crew of guards at the holding area were no match for Rock Lee's superior taijutsu. Their bones shattering like glass at the might of his fists and feet.

The warriors were shocked at the sudden appearance of the young fighter. An older one came forward. "Who are you stranger?"

"I am Rock Lee of Konoha."

"Are you with the resistance? Are you with Skarin?"

The boy shook his head. "No. At least not yet. My team and I have been looking for him so that we can help free this land from Drakan's rule."

The old man nodded. "At least you have the strength to do the right thing."

"As do you all," Lee said as he came up to the door and in a display of strength, ripped the cage door open with no effort.

The warriors cheered as the emptied their confinement and rushed to the building that contained their weapons and equipment. Lee did the same for the two other cages of warriors. When they were properly armed and armored, Lee met with the old man.

"You did some fine work lad. Name's Hama. I'm from the Raven clan, as are many here. The women however are the Serpent clan. Hehe. Try not to stare too long, there's fighting to be had and Gods to please."

"Do you wish for the others to be free as well?"

"No, not yet. They're not as train in combat as we are. We'll get them out when the fighting is done."

Lee nodded. Hama banged his spear against his shield and roared toward the sky. Others copied his gesture and then followed him as they ran toward the sounds of battle. The fighting had dragged on for the three shinobi and the minions as more and more legion forces poured into combat. Fire was spreading from cast fireballs among enemies and buildings. Five minions had been cut down from the prolonged engagement and Neji supported a cut to his left leg. The ragged yells of angry Nordberg clansmen caught the legion flatfooted as spears, swords, and axes carved their way through the foe. The young Overlord allowed this time for his minions to collect lifeforce, upgrades, and gold.

Then a loud grunt stilled some of the fighting, and then four escaped warriors were cleaved in two. Their death cries revealed the one in charge of the prison. Clad in black armor and wielding a massive rune blade of Hel energy stood a champion of Drakan's forces. The burning buildings added to the intimidation they all felt at the sight of the thing, for it could no longer be called a man. His bulldog face had a toothy vicious look and his skin was a corpse-like pink/purple as all other legion forces.

Folkvar responded to his entrance with a fireball to the face. The champion howled in rage and charged, his footfalls plowed the snow between them. The Overlord also charged before leaping into the air and slamming down within the champion's reach. The barbarian impact staggered the brute for Folkvar to gain some decent initial hits. However, the champion grabbed the young lord and threw him away, tumbling 'til he stopped. Shaking the dizziness from his head, the Nordbergian half-breed stood tall once more, with his minions close at hand.

The champion swung his mighty blade and forced the Overlord to dodge every strike until he had to stop to maintain control of his overly large weapon. In that moment, he sent the minions into engage. The eager Browns began to beat on their larger opponent and some even leapt on its back for more places to be bashed. But their large opposition shook them off and the Overlord was forced to call them back before they were wiped out. The brute swung and he was forced to parry the blade, but the blow's strength was greater than anticipated and sent him to his knee. Then Tenten rushed in with a Valkyrie cry as her glave found purchase in the champion's kidney. Roaring in pain he gave a vicious backhand to the kunoichi. She blocked it with her gifted shield, but the force of the strike was enhanced by pain filled rage and the shield warped from the impact. She was thankfully caught by their teacher, but Folkvar still felt the fires of rage burn from within. Using his enhanced strength to its limit he clotheslined the champion and they both dived into a burning tower.

Folkvar used the larger man as a springboard to get away from the situation. Creaking of burning wood made the champion look up as the structure failed and sent the enflamed material on top of him. Smoke obscured the results but a gust of cold wind showed the camp leader still stood. But he did receive burns and now had planks of wood sticking out of him in a daze. Folkvar sent the minions once more as he charged in himself. The impact of the many bodies knocked the large man-thing on its back, but crushed one brown that was behind him. None paid mind as the minions and their master continued to beat and stab. Then the Overlord took the champion's antlered helm and threw it to a random brown that had survived the whole battle before he began beating the creature with his armored fists. The punched began to pick up pace and force as Folkvar pounded the champion's face. Soon the bones began to break and cave and struggling waned. The Overlord decided to finish it by stomping on the thing with the force of an angry god. The head popped like a fruit and the ground shook once more.

The freed warriors cheered at the sight and the few legion troops that lived fled toward Nordberg. The young Overlord yelled after them.

 **"** **Go! Run back to your oath breaking master and give him this message. The Overlord has returned!"**

Once more the Northmen cheered with minions and his teammates joining in. The crackling of fire added to their throaty chorus.

* * *

Later

The dead were a mess to clean up. Well, at least it was if you didn't have minions to do it for you. After the last of the legion forces were out of sight Lee got the signal to free the rest of the prisoners, before they started to clean up the scattered ruin. The tower gate that had been dug up replenished Folkvar's horde and the browns came to loot/help with the mess.

The Nordberg warriors were placed separately with their weapons and armor individually, while the masses of legion corpses were thrown into the burning buildings for unceremonious cremation. The smell was horrendous.

Still the battle held profit for the Overlord as he gained plenty of gold and lifeforce from Drakan's army, even some fresh red lifeforce. The minions with him were able to scrounge more armor and weapons for themselves and boost their lethality.

Folkvar took in the general aftermath mentally. He was fine, no damage save for scrapes to his armor. Tenten had bruising on her back from her impact and the bones in her arm were cracked. But her destroyed shield was what made the girl hurt, her gift from Johanna being no more use to her. Neji had been patched up and had gauzed up what slashes he took, but had a limp from his leg. Lee and Guy were fine with no damage as well.

Amid the recovery, the minions found a spell stone and took it to the recently made tower gate.

"The shield spell master. As the name states, it forms a barrier of magical energy that protects you from harm so long as you have the mana," Gnarl cackled in glee.

Hama walked over to him and bowed in difference. "My lord your intervention in our crisis has come at a paramount time. If not for you and your vassals, my warriors and our families would've been butchered like cattle for Drakan's legions."

Minions excitedly chipped among themselves at their master's recognition. Said master nodded. "Your loyalty to the Netherworld is greatly appreciated. But we have work to do before some semblance of order can be established in Nordberg once more."

"Agreed," Guy voiced as the team assembled once more.

"Why were legion forces holding onto this camp?" Neji asked.

"Most likely for the stone here," Hama answered, scratching his red beard. "The stone in the quarries here are some of the best around. Folk say the bitter cold and ice seep into the rock and make it hardier than average stone. Along with ice, timber, and fur, it's one of the province's biggest exports."

 _"_ _Useful for any fortresses you build master,"_ Gnarl said.

"The problem is that they were extracting the stone at an alarming rate. Far more than upgrading any defenses Drakan has. His legion only need the shaman and they are an endless hoard. No, they were sending it off somewhere."

"Do you have any ideas where?" Lee asked.

Hama shook his head. "Nothing concrete, only possibilities. The Solarist Imperium, Republic lands, Everlight, uruk warchiefs attempting to become an overlord. The list goes on."

"Other overlords?" Tenten asked as she saw Folkvar tense.

"Not like you my lord, just a title uruks and ologs wish to hold. They are creatures said to be made through ritual during the time of the Great Overlord Wars by Overlord Celebrimbor. I'm afraid I don't know much more."

"And uruks and ologs are…"

"Usually dark or sometimes considered grey aligned creatures. Often in the employment of an Overlord, roving in bands or forts of their own, or in the employ of others as mercenaries. There should be an olog warchief wandering around killing legions for kicks. He's being paid by Skarin to hurt the enemy as much as possible. May want to head south of here if you wish to speak with him."

"I will. Let's go guys."

"Really? We can't even rest for a bit," Neji said in mild frustration.

"Very well, you and the rest of the squad stay here to heal. This is a task for an Overlord anyway."

"Thanks Folkvar," Tenten said with a wince of pain. "We'd go with you, but Neji and I need to heal. Plus, this gives me time to look more closely at Nordberg weapons! The designs on some of them are absolutely breathtaking in detail."

"Glad you're happy Tenten. Just don't **drool** on their weapons," he responded, earning him a pout.

With that, Folkvar turned from his team and set out with his minions. The Browns were especially happy in their new armaments, some doing flips with glee. Not too far from the former camp they caught the sounds of battle and clashing steel, along with a mirthful laugh. The Overlord urged the minions harder through the snow to see his hopeful ally. They saw him through snow heavy trees cheerfully smacking aside the smaller legion party.

He was very large and with thick grey skin. He had an armored fur vest with stylistic blades on the back and left shoulder. His forearms were covered in armored cestus with spikes and blades on them wielding a spiked mace. What hair he had was tied in a n upright ponytail, and he had a scar from an animal attack on the right side of his face.

He continued to bat the legion forces aside and Folkvar decided to aid in expunging them. The Browns caught the armored ones of guard and swarmed before they could be countered. Folkvar waded into the rest with no trouble. When they were cleared, the olog acknowledged him.

"You!" he said. "Recin' yourself an Overlord just 'cause you got a couple minions. Hehe, well it takes more than minions to make an Overlord. Let's see if you got it."

Then with a below his charged the smaller warrior. Folkvar slid beneath him and swung his blade for minimal damage.

"Ha, gonna half ta do better than that little lord," the olog mocked.

He back handed the Overlord away, but the activation of the new shield spell negated the damage. Folkvar ran to try and score a punch to the head, he wanted the brute alive, but was thrown to the ground. He then tossed a fireball at the olog causing some effect. The olog panicked and rolled in the snow to put himself out. The minions took advantage of this and began to bash the larger being. The olog shook them of like a dog would shake off water, sending them in all directions. The Overlord managed to stab him, but the olog took it like a champ and threw him away. Folkvar knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with what he was doing without killing him, so he decided to take a page out of Tenten's book.

He drew a kunai and threw it by the feet of the olog. The brute laughed at the knife.

"Hahaha! You missed!"

"Not the point."

The olog raised an eyebrow at the statement. Suddenly the paper attached to the kunai lit on fire, catching the large being's attention. The olog's eyes widened as an explosion knocked him for a loop, stunning him.

 _"_ _Now master! Dominate him!"_ Gnarl cried out through the link.

Folkvar did not hesitate and sent his dominating will through his magic and electro shocked the stunned olog. Slowly the mind behind the muscle began to lose and the struggling calmed down to only basic functions.

 **"** **You. Serve. The Overlord!"** Folkvar said with power.

Feeling the job was done, the young lord cut the magic and he stepped back. The olog rose with blue magic in his eyes before they dimmed. Then the thug's snarl transformed into a wily grin.

"Overlord? No lord? *Shrug* Same thing really. If the result has me ripping spines out, which I like to do anyway, it's a win-win either way," the olog prattled a bit. "Anyway, name's Bruz. From now on I'm the bloke to watch out for you. No one, and I repeat, no one will get to you without my sayin' so."

"Fear not Bruz. Bodyguard work is good and all, but I have much grander plans for you," Folkvar replied.

"He, I'm likin' this new job already. Sorry about the whole fightin' you, it's kinda our thing. Only the meanest, strongest, or cleverest lead uruks and ologs. But uh you're here for the province, right? You'll have ta take out Drakan and his band of legion losers. Might want ta start by talkin' to Skarin, he's the man who's been leading this whole rebellion and who paid good gold for my boys' work."

The Overlord nodded. "Gather your men and meet us at the quarry north of here. My vassals and I liberated it earlier today. You'll take us to Skarin so we can plan our next move."

"You got it boss. We'll meet you there. Can't wait to start poppin' heads off these guys," Bruz finished with a popping sound.

* * *

Some time later

It took a few days but Bruz had gathered his uruks and few ologs at the quarry before they and the Nordberg warriors set out for the resistance meeting point. Any legion forces were used to test the effectiveness of both parties for Folkvar and the team to analyze their strengths and weaknesses.

Nordberg warriors had heavy armor and could form a strong shield wall. Their size and strength was tempered by the harsh winters that would happen year after year, and inter clan disputes led to fighting on some level to keep them sharp. From the two clans present, it seemed the Raven clan focused on their spearmen while the Serpent clan's shield maidens made for good medium infantry. The other clans also had specialties to make Nordberg's people famous.

Bruz's men were vastly different. The uruks were more focused on individual skill and power rather to defeat their opponents, rather than the formations and bonds taken by the clan members. This made them more able to outmaneuver their enemy if they piled enough uruks into a fight. But they were more fragile than men, unless they had more experience and training. It seemed, from Bruz's accounts, that the more uruks fought the more they found themselves and got weaker or stronger because of them. Same for the ologs. The ologs were like the uruks only bigger, stronger, and way more durable, but there were far fewer of them.

All in all, the Overlord was pleased by the two factions he had on his side. And the two days spent marching had been enlightening. Thankfully everyone was healed and it seemed that they would finally get to meet the mysterious leader of the resistance.

They came to the sight of the ruins of an ancient fortress. The once proud battlements were worn and cracked from battle and time. Holes were seen amid the snow fall and ice clung to the stone. Banners from a bygone age, ragged and torn, were dancing on the light wind. Movement throughout the ruble revealed the presence of habitation. As they all proceeded through the shambled headquarters, the Nordbergians stopped what they were doing to scrutinize the newcomers. Team 9 getting the most inspection due to their unusual looks and the sight of an Overlord with minions. Everyone ignored all this as the leaders and the team went inside.

The inside of the ruins was vastly different from its exterior, with scaffolding and many repairs seen completed or in the process. Crisp banners of the current clans involved in the main resistance were hung throughout the chambers. Fires blazed at key points to ensure there was warmth to battle the cold. The central chamber had much movement as warriors hurried to get messages and instructions out to the frontlines quickly. The jarls of the clans were focused onto an expanded map of the region, with markers to designate armies and such.

Amid these men and women of power was a broad and muscular man dressed in armor and furs but had no shirt. He had a long braid of blond hair with a clean face, no beard to be seen. Some tattoos were visible on his arms, thought furs obscured it. His back held a sword and a battle axe sheathed from combat. He looked over at the newcomers and bid them to come forward.

"When my scouts reported sightings of Brown minions in the area I did not dare hope in fear of disappointment," His baritone voice sounding young, determined, and tired. "Yet when we received reports of our quarry being liberated came in, I dared. You have come at a decisive time Overlord, your actions will change the course in this conflict. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Skarin leader of the resistance. May the gods watch over our final battles together."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. How could I not add Bruz after the E3 demo? With hope, there'll be more Shadow of Mordor crossovers once Shadow of War comes out.**


	10. The Callings

**Happy Halloween everyone. Yes I'm still alive, I just have a full-time job now. I will admit this chapter got away from me a lot. There was just a lot I wanted to do and I couldn't stop.** **Admittedly** **I could've split it into two chapter, but I was way to into it to stop and do that. Sorry. Anyway, I drew a** _lot_ **from other works that will more than likely be sending ripples down the line. Now just to** **forewarn you all, if you are into Warhammer fantasy Chaos I have taken many liberties with them for this world and story. Please don't bite my head off over it, I just want to tell my story. Please enjoy and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **I own nothing except for my OCs and story.**

"talking"

 _"thought"_

 **"demonic/powerful talking"**

 ** _"demonic/powerful thought"_**

"[non-human language]"

Chapter 10: The Callings

If one were to describe a Nordberg feast the word that would most likely come up would be rowdy. After Skarin had greeted them and had made his claim, he called his men for a welcome/morale feast. Ripe meats and fresh mead was served by the tray load as the men, team, uruks, and minions feasted and talked. Folkvar eagerly gulped down Nordberg mead with the adults, its honey flavor warmed his blood. Tenten had the meat that was more on the rare side when she wasn't conversing with the shield maidens from the various clans. Guy and Lee helped themselves to the food and drink as they joyfully arm-wrestled anyone they could find.

Neji, however was very out of place in the excited atmosphere. He struggled to maintain a prim and proper attitude as bawdy tunes were sung through mead glazed beards and fights spilled onto the table. His left eye was twitching as the wenches tried to woo him with their fur clad bodies even though he was much younger than some of them.

 _"I guess it doesn't really matter to these people. We are rather unique in appearance and perhaps my fangirl curse is still prevalent,"_ Neji thought with remorse.

"Well this is rather different to the clan feasts you probably attend at the Hyuga compound," Folkvar said as he sat down, "but you can't deny the feeling is infectious. Come on let's live a little before we work."

The Overlord had a minion slide a flagon of mead to Neji. Said Hyuga was a bit nervous about the whole thing as he watched the wild celebration rattle around him. With a sigh and a mental thought of _"Fuck it"_ he took a swig.

* * *

Resistance Meeting Room

Just as they had seen the day before, the team looked at the large map focusing on the Nordberg region. The respected leaders of clans raven, serpent, boar, and bear stood in their armor around Skarin. His grim hardened face scrutinized on the map before him. Bruz was also there picking bits of…whatever from his gauntleted arms. Team 9 were also there and still recovering somewhat from the celebration the night before. Neji was especially worn looking, even more so when a shield maiden from the serpent clan gave him a look while she licked her lips.

Folkvar looked at the Hyuga's blush and the warrior woman, the blush rivaling his cousin's at the moment. "Do I-"

"No, you do not, nor will I answer right now," the young man bit out. "And for the record, I blame you for all of this."

*Cough* "Thank you all for coming as quick as you did after last night," Skarin started. "The celebration was excellent for our moral. For the longest time, we've been in a slump against the enemy. They have been unable to capture more areas or retake anything, but we've been unable make any kind of push. Bruz's forces have done an excellent job at whittling down their numbers, but such things are of no consequence to them so long as they have their corrupted shamen. That being said, your presence Overlord will be the turning of the tide."

"This is the homeland of my mother. I would see it being restored first in my path toward rebuilding the domain of my father. Gnarl has also told me that the Reds are here as well, housed within the city of Nordberg," Folkvar spoke with firm tone.

"Yes. Drakan uses their abilities to forge weapons for his war machine. Thankfully *snap* he did not get all of them."

Led by a young warrior came a group of twenty Reds. Their appearance was more traditionally imp like with their red skin, curly horns, and fire affinity. One look at their master and they exploded with joy.

"Mastah!"

"Master!"

"We burn for the mastah!"

"Wooho!"

"Huggbees!"

"What was that last one?" Lee asked.

"…ugh, mastah?" the red shrugged.

Guy shook his head. "Anyway Skarin, please give us an update on your current situation."

"We've essentially cut off Drakan from receiving any more resources from our various grounds and holdings. We could in theory make a push now, but to ensure victory we need the other two clans on our side."

Folkvar took in the sparse information. "Bruz, do you know if Drakan has hired any uruk or olog mercenaries?"

"Yeah. A sharpshooter by the name of Dead Eye and his boys," the olog grunted. "Heard he won't take a shot unless he knows it'll hit."

The Overlord nodded. "I say that our team will sneak into Nordberg and get him on our side. Don't worry, I'll…persuade him. This will give us a man on the inside to set up sabotage and turn on the enemy at the right time, especially if he has archers."

"I like it! Truly daring," The bear clan leader barked out a laugh.

"Duplicitous. Excellent cunning," the serpent clan leader said with a nod of her head.

"That leaves the task of getting the other clans on our side to us," Skarin said. "We'll divide and conquer. I'll take the bear and boar leaders with me to meet with the ram clan, while the other two meets with the wolves. Be careful you two," he pointed to the leaders of the ravens and serpents, "Arya is called the she-wolf for a reason. If she suspects we'll doom her clan, her pack, she'll refuse at a moment's notice. Bruz, I know I'm no longer your employer-"

The olog raised a large hand. "Way ahead of you. The boss here wants me to keep the legion filth on their toes and off your backs while you all get everyone ready for the push."

"Right. That's it, good luck everyone."

* * *

Days Later

Folkvar and the rest of Team 9 continued their preparation for infiltration. He had Browns scowering the outside of Nordberg for a less guarded entry point. They may have had chakra, but since they were outside a magically heavy area they didn't want to run out of chakra just from trying to get into the fortress. Though Guy and Lee could probably leap over the walls if they put their minds to it.

 _"No, they would make too much noise when they land. This is a pure stealth mission,"_ Folkvar thought to himself. "Is everyone ready?"

Acknowledgements went around. Tenten was still sore about losing her shield, but had a wooden replacement for the time being. The team's wounds had fully healed before they reached their target location, so they were ready.

The scouting Browns returned and the leader gave his report.

"Mastah, the uruk we's seekin' is in dat tower," the Brown said. This Brown being the one who wore the antlered champion's helmet from the fight in the quarry. "Dare's some boxes that way Mastah. Dat how we got in."

"Well done Nibb," the Overlord told his subordinate before turning to his team. "We have a way in."

Guy nodded with a serious expression. "Alright. We all know the plan?"

"Sneak in and make sure Folkvar is able to turn this uruk to our side," Lee said.

"Gather any pertinent information we can use to aid the resistance," Neji added.

"Find the location of the Red minion hive if possible, and cause sabotage on the way out," Tenten finished.

"Right. Make sure you use your chakra sparsely and only when in combat or in an emergency. I'm on point," the jounin spoke.

The team made their way through the snow at a methodical pace. The guards may be animalistic, but that didn't make them blind. Upon finding the boxes the minions formed a tower using themselves and the rest climbed up. The interior of the fortress was just as monstrous as the exterior. Trees were dead and withered if they were not cut down for fuel or material. Skeletons and half eaten corpses of Nordberg's population still strewn the streets the foul legion prowled.

Team 9 communicated through hand signs to maintain silence. They made their way to the tower, careful to avoid the patrols. Against normal or amateur infiltrators, the guards would've had an easy time finding them, but a skilled or advanced infiltrator could weave their way through their throng. Yet shinobi, even genin, were on a whole other level of stealth as they barely made tracks through the snow and made not a sound. The tower was easy to spot, having an overlooking position for most of the fort.

Not taking the risk of going through the tower and running into uruks Tenten had a different approach in mind. She shoved a large bundle of rope into Nibb's arms and had Lee through him to the top of the tower. The poor Brown didn't have time to squeal as he landed on the tower's edge. Not wasting time, he tied the rope around a jutting spike that hung a skeleton and threw the rope down. The minions and team scaled the structure by order of weight and went into the topmost room that seemed to have an office. Nibb climbed to them via the rope and they hid among the wooden scaffolding to wait.

The uruk in question came into his room two hours later. He was more wild in appearance with fangs and claws adorning his armor. His crossbow had the skull of a great cat at the arrow point. From some angles they could spot his right eye was either blind or malformed in some way. There was no doubt that this was who Bruz was talking about, Mozu Deadeye.

"Now!"

On command, the minions leapt forth to subdue the uruk. Unfortunately he had more skill then they realized, as he swiftly drew his crossbow and fired. The single bolt managed to skewer four browns and he efficiently reloaded quickly to fire at Lee as he dodged. Lee caught the bolt with deft skill as the rest of the team descended. Deadeye tried to put more distance between himself and his ambushers to no avail. Neji managed to weave his way into the uruk's guard and used his gentle fist to incapacitate Mozu as Tenten and Guy held him down just in case. Deadeye thrashed as much as he could but had no defense against the Overlord's domination. The magic did its work and the strong warchief's mind reassessed where his loyalties lied.

Blinking away the cut, but established, control the uruk was released and had his pressure points reopened before bending the knee. "How may I serve?"

It was moments like this that made Folkvar greatly pleased. "Your men serve me understand?" The uruk nodded. "Good. I want you to set up points that can be used for sabotage when the resistance and my forces attack. Keep a lookout for the perfect opportunity to reveal your true devotion."

"Yes my lord," Mozu said with fervor. "Though you should know, there's a meeting going on between Drakan and his benefactor. Something about more forces."

"We'll need to listen in on that meeting if we're to be prepared for the siege," Neji said.

With a team nod, they left Mozu to do his work while they stayed on the roofs of buildings. The minions couldn't follow them, so Folkvar had them do their own thing with Nibb in charge. None saw the curious look Nibb gave to one direction in the town.

Team 9 moved carefully given their armor, but it seemed that the guards were easier to avoid than what the shinobi trained for. They did off some patrols silently for a more direct path. They made their way up to the former town hall and spied their targets. Drakan was massive, far more so than any other champion they saw yet. Large dark spikes were mounted on his armor and shoulders. His skull-like mask hid his perpetual distain and his dark aura pulsed around him. The mask's tusks were pointed toward the other, non-legion men. Said men wore heavy armor with tall shields and gladiuses and their speaker had more ostentatious decorations. With them was a wizened old man with a foul feeling staff.

"The Imperium thanks you for your continued contribution Drakan. However, the Emperor and the council in general feel that you have allowed this resistance to continue for far longer than comfortable," the pompous man spoke.

A growl from the mountain of a man voiced his displeasure.

"Regardless, we Solarists would be remised if we were to let such an investment as your take over completely fall through," the man continued to speak. "As such, we are offering the services of mister Gelthert here to support your already substantial numbers. Necromancy is useful like that."

"Did he say necromancy!?" Lee whispered urgently.

They watched as Gelthert waved his staff around the many bodies of Nordberg's deceased. Then one by one, cadavers rose to horrible animation. Zombies limped to their master and skeletons clattered in an undead march with scavenged weapons and armor.

"Fear not Drakan, your holdings will be maintained once this rebellion is properly crushed. And with a bit of time there shall be more creatures to add to the roster with your giants."

They watched as the undeath spread to more of the town and the undead began their congregation to the necromancer.

"We need to tell the others," Folkvar said seriously.

Suddenly there was an explosion from one of the furnaces, causing a fire to break out. Drakan snarled and pointed a finger toward the growing inferno as the imperials moved to see. Team 9 took the chance to move out quickly by how they came to avoid guards. Then they heard the yelling of minions, the clatter of clawed feet, and the 'thunk' of arrows. They noticed, to their amusement and confusion, that the Browns were running with full speed while carrying a large sack of gold and the red hive of all things.

"Okay go, go, go!" Nibb cried out as they drunkenly dodged arrows.

The team could only stare gob smacked at the sheer audacity that Nibb had. Legion archers continued their poor shots at the ever-retreating band of minions as the clatter of skeleton warriors followed.

"…Did they really just do that?" Neji asked.

"Well at least we're denying the enemy a resource," Lee input, scratching his head.

Guy looked at the minions' path, "Yes but the way out-"

*Thud*

While Nibb had the foresight to open a door, the doorway itself was just not big enough to squeeze the hive through. And now they were in a pickle with Nibb trying to choreograph a way out.

"Okay now twist clockwise."

"We is twisting."

"No twist from our end."

"Nibb, they's shooting at us."

The Overlord facepalmed at their antics. *sigh* "Lee if you would."

Rock Lee got a running start before he did a dropkick with a cry of "Dynamic Entry!"

The force and strength behind the maneuver cracked the frame enough to shoot the hive meters ahead of the carriers. With all the fortress now barreling forces at their exposed group, Nibb said something everyone could agree with.

"Cheese it!"

Folkvar had to active his shield spell a time or two, but the infiltrators got away with their unexpected bounty and information to teleport to the tower gate outside resistance HQ. They left the outlooking imperials with frowns on their faces.

"Hmm. This could be a problem."

* * *

Resistance Meeting Room

"So it is as we suspected, the Solarists are behind this," Skarin frowned.

The newly allied ram leader nervously tapped his fingers on his shield. "The fact that the imperium helping to screw over the Overlord's legacy is nothing new, but the fact that they have given Drakan a necromancer is the biggest concern."

"Aye. Our dead are spread across the land in piles thanks to this war," The raven leader said. His clan's symbol cawing in worry.

Bruz added, "That might explain why th' legion are escorting wagon trains of dead to th' city. Me and the lads saw that while we's was causing trouble."

"They will no doubt have children among those corpses." The serpent leader lamented. None were keen on fighting their fallen, but those of children would sap their will to fight.

The bear leader shook his head, "And that isn't even counting the monsters they'll be able to field, especially ghouls and crypt horrors. Maybe a terrorgheist too if we're really fucked."

"And Arya still wants to meet with Skarin personally before she's willing to throw her lot in with us," the boar leader said.

The Overlord stared hard at the map, his team just as concerned. "Bad news all around save for the gold was took and the red hive. At least they will have a longer while before they can rearm or arm their forces." He looked into the eyes of all present leaders. "We need more forces though if we do not want a pyrrhic victory. So what are our options?"

Skarin shook his head in frustration. "It's not that simple my lord. We need numbers yes. We have mighty warriors yes. We have some giants yes. We even have yourself and Bruz offering greater flexibility for an assault, but we don't have the right kind of training to deal with the amount of monsters and undead."

The room became rather still. Until Bruz remembered something.

"Oh wait! Sigwulf Halvherm! 'e's a got a tribe full of monster killers and good fighters. They're one of them Norscans tribes from the valley. Th' Norspear tribe."

The room became edgy.

"I wouldn't risk bringing those _people_ to our lands," the bear leader hissed as he gripped his hammer.

"They have excellent goods tis true, but their dark worship and savagery must be considered," ram's chieftain noted.

"But you forget how the Norscans fight incessantly within the valley and raided us even throughout our war here," the serpent clan leader urged.

Folkvar was curious. "Will anyone inform the Overlord who these Norscans are?"

Skarin cringed a bit, he had a feeling that his lord would be interested in more blades. His fingers together as he rested his chin. "They say that there were once four dark gods who sent armies into our world long ago. Their influence drove many to their side with their powers and monsters. Our ancestors both fought against and for them, but it was madness all the same. Yet the titans, creators of the world itself sealed the armies into a large mountain range and cut off the majority of the gods' connection to their leaders. While they still raid or lead armies out of there from time to time, the descendants mostly stay in the Dark Valley. Sometimes also called the Norscan Valley or Unholy Scar. They only come out in mass if a champion unites the tribes or someone calls them out. Past overlords have done so, and I have a feeling you shall do so now. The trick will be binding a tribe to your service."

He nodded before looking to his faithful olog. "Do you know where to find the Norspears?"

"Yep. Been there six months ago, should still in the same place. The hunting was good there."

"Very well. Skarin and everyone here will seek to get the wolves on our side, while my team with Bruz will seek out the Norspear tribe."

The leaders looked concerned but it was their lord's desire.

"Very well Overlord," the raven chief said. "It may take days to reach the tribe and longer for them to send any aid to us."

"Not exactly," Lee said. Eyes turned towards him. "Well we just need Grubby to dig a new big gate and we can teleport them to the one we have here."

The idea slowly sunk in, with Gnarl providing further insight. "It could work master, but it will have to be done in several trips. The tower gates don't possess a large enough entry point to bring an entire army over at once."

"The idea hold merit," Folkvar spoke, "I think it's a good plan. If not than we stick to a land route, but I don't think it will."

"Indeed Lee, excellent thinking my student," Guy exclaimed with exuberance.

* * *

Days Later

The hard trek through the deep snow seemed more oppressive as they drew closer to the main entry point to the Dark Valley. The wildlife seemed more unsettling and had a savagery to them they had not seen in other of their kind. Black jagged rocks jutting dangerously into the pass marked their entry. As they passed the threshold they felt the tingle of their chakra grow to more familiar levels.

"It would seem the valley is teeming with magical energy master. You and your allies should be more than able to deal more comfortably with any threats," Gnarl said.

Bruz also felt the magic. "Yeah, always tingles comin' here. Might want to keep an eye out Overlord, there's all manner of creature here. Good for a hunt. Shame we ain't got time for one."

Grubby dug a small gate in case of emergency for them as the wind seemed to blare even colder than Nordberg. Or was it their nerves. They didn't know nor focus on that. What they did focus on, other than Bruz's directions, were the massive/freaky wildlife and the many totems they passed. Their olog guide said they were icons of the four gods that dominated the land; the Hound, the Eagle, the Crow, and the Serpent. Bruz didn't know enough about them to go into detail so they moved on.

Their long march and hiking did not go unnoticed by other tribes. Twice they were attacked by hunting parties and twice did it end in a slaughter to those hunters. Then not long after they heard the sound of wolf barks and wooden wheels.

"Ah tha' might be them," the guide said with glee.

From over the crest of the hill came eight chariots pulled by large white wolves. The simple war machines were clad in heavy iron with blades and spikes forged into them. Bones and skulls clattered from their chasey and bladed wheels spun lethally. The men driving them were even larger than those of Nordberg, dressed in iron, bone, and fur they carried spears and axes. The banner they held high on the supposed leader was tan in color with a fanged skull over an eight-point star with two of the crossed lines being barbed spears. They surrounded the team, minions baring their weapons or preparing fireballs.

The group olog took their situation in stride. "Now I know you lot aren't much for the dramatic, but I gotta say well done."

The leader's head snapped to Bruz and scowled. "Bruz. We remember you olog. If you're here looking for a fight with our chieftain you will be disappointed."

"No, no, no. See I got a proposal is all Ulk. Just take us to Sigwulf and we'll give you all the details."

The bearded warriors scowled at Bruz's lack of worry, still the minions and the armored one seemed interesting. The one named Ulk spoke.

"Fine. We'll escort you to our village. But make no mistake Bruz, if you or the outsiders seek to threaten Jagged Spear we'll sacrifice you gladly."

"Great, great. So you mind letting my associates and me hitch a ride?"

Ulk scoffed. "It will get us there quicker nothing more."

"The minions and Bruz will need the lift. My team and I will run," Guy said.

"Ha. If you wish to tire yourselves out and die in the snow be our guests," a driver quipped causing the Norscans to laugh.

But two hours of travel had them changing their tune as the shinobi would have outpaced them long ago had they not needed the directions. They managed to maintain their speed through the cold, wind, snow, and rugged terrain. Respect was most definitely earned. Even if they schooled their expressions, the shinobi were having a difficulty through this whole thing and were unsure if they could maintain it for long.

The rockiness and rough road lead up to a large settlement with primitive wooden palisades with iron spikes and bodies attached to it. The tribe was divided into a main area for homes, shops, and the like, while the center area had the more important buildings. The people were just as large as their escorts and eyed them with suspicion, though nods of acknowledgement were shown to Bruz. The team saw numerous of the large white wolves meandering through the place. They seemed to make it even colder around them.

"Oh pretty wolfy," a brown said and reached out to pet it. Only to have it snap violently at it. "Ahhh! Bad wolfy!"

That garnered some laughs from the Norscans. Folkvar ignored his minions' stupidity and continued to follow their hosts. He had to pull Tenten away from the forge with Lee's help as she whined like a petulant child denied a sweet. The great hall was much like the other buildings of Jagged Spear, made of wood and decorated with bones both human and not, but there were numerous more impressive trophies hung throughout the place. A giant's arm, the tail of some beast, mammoth tusks, and even a dragon's head.

Sitting on a raised dais sat a giant of a man, even among these people, wearing dense armor and a helmet with large gold edged horns pointing upwards. To his sides were a large heavy axe whose edge seemed to burn red hot with power and an iron shield with wood and bones adorned to it with his people's symbol boldly at the center. His armor was dense and similarly spiked with bone and iron. A frown was present through his greying brown beard as he saw the outsiders approach. His champion guards tensed at the guests.

Sitting up with a pained wince revealed that he was injured and bandaged in places, but was still undoubtedly strong. Such strength was carried through his deep voice. "Bruz. Come for another round? It will end the same as all other times. Though I'm generous enough to fight with a handicap for myself to make it fair."

"You look like shit Sigwulf," Bruz responded with. The chieftain reached for his battle axe. "Relax. I ain't here for a fight today. My new boss wants a word wit' ya."

Sigwulf's veteran eyes looked over the outsiders. They were an odd assortment of fighters. Their strength was very present, especially from the older man in green, the Overlord, and the girl. From his devotion to the Hound he could smell the amount of blood they had spilled. He was impressed.

"Fine olog. I am Sigwulf Halvherm, Chieftain of Jagged Spear. What business do you present Overlord."

"I seek your warriors in a battle that promises much blood and plunder. An alliance to me would also be a benefit for future plunder against the Imperium," Folkvar said, yet saw the chief's grip tighten. "But I know you are too proud and strong a warrior and leader to simply bow to such demands, what will it take?"

The old warrior's hand moved from his axe to his long, greying beard. He stroked his mane and pondered a reasonable price. He sighed and shook his head.

"Ordinarily I would be somewhat eager to spill blood for my patron and his avatar, but my people are in a dire way."

"From what we've seen you have enough warriors. They seemed strong and healthy," Guy said.

"I speak of the will of the gods outsider," Sigwulf glared. "In a recent hunt, our tribe joined with another to bring down an especially old mammoth to dedicate to the gods. However, the other tribe, the Jaeorlings, lost more hunters than us trying to be brave in the hunt. We wanted to dedicate the kill to the Hound, our main patron, while they wanted to offer it to another. To keep bloodshed to a minimum, I met with their leader Qoulwark for a challenge before the eyes of the gods and avatars. He accepted the terms of combat. Two champions to represent the tribes, and chieftains can fight as one of them. With Qoulwark being a dragon ogre shaggoth I know he'll be one of the fighters, but the other is a mystery to us. Regardless, I'm not known as one of the most fearsome chiefs for nothing with Vars at my side, we would've won."

He grimaced, "That is until a few nights ago. We were ambushed in the night by Jaeorlings trying to sabotage us. I managed to slaughter the grunts, but someone killed Vars and that someone put up a better fight. The coward got some good hits on me before my warriors could put out the fires they lit. He saw them charge and he fled. Now I'm injured and lacking a second champion to represent us."

"Perhaps we could fill in the role. You mean more to your people than a simple champion," Folkvar started, then he appealed to his devotion. "I would think the gods would find it insulting to not be at your best for this fight."

"Fight!"

"Bash!"

"Whoo!"

The Browns cheered. Their exuberance gave a smirk on Sigwulf's face. "Aye lad. You get us a victory and we'll slaughter any southerner you want. But the challenge isn't until two days. Stay the night. We'll all go to the battlegrounds on the marrow."

* * *

Later

In accordance with tradition, they left amid a train of chariots and wagons pulled by horses and, as they found out, ice wolves. The weather wouldn't be in their way this day so they bared witness to the twisted land of the Dark Valley. But despite this, the boredom set in and they had to ask about the Norscans themselves.

"So you not only have gods, but they each have avatars?" Neji asked.

"Aye," Ulk confirmed, "We praise the avatars more so, since they are closer to us and have been seen. But make no mistake, they gained their power through the gods themselves."

"Do they have names?" Tenten asked.

Sigwulf answered this time. "Aye. Sarthorael the Everwatcher of the Eagle, Prince Sigvald the Magnificent for the Serpent, Fetus the Leechlord of the Crow, and Valkia the Bloody for the Hound."

Before more could be asked, they got their first glimpse of their arena. The battlegrounds were more than a plain amid the snow. Awesome sized effigies of the gods were carved into hard stone and before them were statues of their respective avatars. The arena was large enough to have large monsters within it with enough space to make the fight interesting. The Jaerolings were already there waiting for the Norspears. Even if only four individuals were fighting, all were ready for battle. And not just them, but several tribes of Norscan warriors, monsters, and Beastmen had gathered here. Normally they would more than likely be at one another's throats, but would not dare risk the ire of the gods on sacred ground. Least of all when the matter of honor was for their favor.

Sigwulf's chariot pulled to the edge and he dismounted with no show of weakness. Team 9 and the other Norspears followed suite. Grubby sprung a larger tower gate near them and Folkvar grabbed more minions for the fight ahead. Fifteen Browns and ten of his new Reds. He followed Sigwulf's lead as they stride toward their opponents for pre-battle banter/negotiations.

The sounds thunder marked the movement of their rival's arrival. The stomps upon draconic feet made their way to the meeting point. The Shaggoth was large and decked in heavy armor while he wielded a mighty halberd that sparked with lightning. Following in the wake of monstrous lord were the Jaeorlings lead by an inceredibly beautiful young man. Not handsome, beautiful. Even in Norscan armor and bones, he seemed immaculate with his thin blade and polished iron shield.

Coming to the center of the battlegrounds both leaders sized one another up. Until Qoulwark threw his head back and laughed with the sound of thunder.

 **"I come all this way for a fight with the mighty Sigwulf Halvherm at his peak, yet you are lowed by wounds. It would insult me were it not so funny to me human."**

"Indeed, great Qoulwark," the beautiful man spoke, "to be made lame, even if temporary, before a challenge is an insult of the highest order for your presence. And it seems that he is lacking his usual champion." He sneared at the Norspears. "Perhaps we can just skip to the part where you meet our demands lest you embarrass yourself old man."

"And were it not for you, Ivar, my warriors wouldn't have perished through your tricks!" Sigwulf roared at the younger man.

"And yet that changes nothing, save for your weakness being seen before the gods themselves." Ivar placed a hand to his face in fake drama. "And before someone of my stature is doubly insulting to them."

Before their eyes, a purple light showed a symbol above Ivar's head. It was of a serpent above a mirror and rose. Many gasped at the symbol, Beastmen outright kneeled.

*Hmph* "You should count yourselves lucky that I had completed my mission, or as a child of Sigvald it would've been my duty to offer a champion of the Hound to my father."

Sigwulf grimaced. "Shit. A demigod."

Morale for the Norspears dropped significantly. But before more could be said, Folkvar speared his two-handed blade into the ground.

"This is all very interesting, but changes nothing. The Norspears will meet this challenge," the Overlord spoke with conviction.

Ivar turned his gaze to the outsider. "And who are these people Sigwulf? So desperate are you for a win that you turn to mercenaries for hope of victory? Does your shame-"

"Oh shut the fuck up pretty boy!" Tenten snarled, "We're here to fight."

The beautiful leader was taken aback by the girl's sudden anger. Sigwulf guffawed at her audacity. "The lass is right Ivar. We're talking too much, so I'll state what's going to happen. I may not be able to fight fully, but these outsiders want my people's aid. The price is that they win the challenge for us and we help."

Qoulwark leered at the chieftain. **"Fine. Who's fighting?"**

"I am," Folkvar stepped forward. Minions cheering.

"So am I," Tenten said abruptly and shocking her comrades.

Ivar glared at the girl who threw of his groove. "Very well. Since we are generous, you shall have ten minutes to say farewell outsiders. By your will of course great Qoulwark."

The dragon ogre mearly grunted before turning away. Both parties following suite.

Once they were a distance away Guy rounded onto Tenten with his signature grin replaced by a scowl. "That was not part of the plan Tenten."

"I have to agree with Guy-sensei. You are normally not this aggressive unless there's been a lot of fighting," Lee said as he fiddled with his prayer beads.

"Rrrrr I know! I know, but that guy just gets my blood boiling," Tenten paced. "It was like standing in front of the worst perfume department imaginable. I felt disgusted to be near him."

Sigwulf stroked his beard. "Be that as it may, he is still a demigod. He will not be an easy opponent."

Neji scoffed. "No offence Chieftain Sigwulf, but you have not seen how we shinobi fight."

"Maybe," Sigwulf's eyes narrowed, "but then again you don't know what demigods of the Avatars can do. I know for a fact that those of Sigvald stock are quick, and try to charm their enemies into weakness. And since you called him out lass, he'll be trying to woo you."

"He does that and I'll break his teeth in."

"Tenten," Folkvar placed a gauntlet hand on her shoulder, "whatever's pissing you off, don't let it interfere with your skill. You're better than that."

Letting out a deep breath. "Yeah thanks for that. He's screwed for messing with a Konoha kunoichi anyway. I'm gonna need a shield though to not show my hand yet."

Ulk handed her a Norscan shield as she readied her spear. Content, she and Folkvar made their way to the center of the grounds. The minions chittered at the upcoming violence as Sigwulf called out one more time.

"You only need to kill one of them and the challenge will be satisfied. There's no call to start, just fight!"

Folkvar nodded and he picked up to a small jog. The minions skittered closely behind, Browns waving weapons and Reds conjuring fireballs. Tenten was keeping a similar pace as they gazed at their opponents. Qoulwark thundered across the field, outpacing the demigod, with his lightning halberd sparkling toward the Overlord. Ivar had a cocksure smile as he drew a thin rapier from behind his mirror like shield that pulsed with power. Norscans, Beastmen, and monstrous creatures of the valley cheered for the impending violence. As the combatants got within thirty feet of one another, the Konoha raised fighters made their first move.

With a burst of their chakra, the distance was closed to the surprise of the other two. Folkvar's two-handed blade bit deep into the foreleg of the shaggoth. The monster lord roared in more surprise than pain. His focus now on the armored youth, he missed the minions now throwing fireballs at his head. The fire added to his disorientation as the Overlord now went for the hindlegs and stabbed the draconic paw. Unfortunately, the reflexes of the huge monster worked and Folkvar was sent away, tumbling across the barren earth. Using his blade, he shook the dirt from his armor and scowled at the charging dragon ogre. His glowing eyes narrowed as he went to reengage.

Ivar was far more surprised with the girl. One moment he was charging toward certain victory against the outsider, then in a burst of speed she vanished. Only for him to feel a pair of feet smash into his shield and sent the demigod sprawling onto the ground. He rolled quickly to avoid being speared in the head. He lashed out with his rapier, driving her back. He saw the look of contempt in her eyes and responded in kind. His instincts screamed block. Pulling his shield up, he heard the pings of metal and the sight of strange knives. Ivar had no time to examine them further as the girl continued to pepper him from a distance.

Qoulwark thundered toward the Reds, swinging his sparking halberd. Folkvar commanded that they move quickly, but not quick enough since the trailing three splat across the field. He then leapt and slammed the ground with his weapon causing a burning fissure. The rock shrapnel lightly cut the thick hide of is opponent as he called his minions back. The dragon ogre prepared a mighty blow to wipe the challenger out of existence, its eyes and weapon more alight with power. But the Overlord took a gamble. The monstrosity swung and Folkvar poured every ounce of magic into his shield. The shield held, barely, as the ground cracked around the strike zone. The audacity of the spell and success made the shaggoth surprised once more, enough for phase two to take effect. The Overlord sent a burst of domination at the weapon. The sudden influx of foreign magic caused a backlash to ripple through the dragon ogre. The power faded from the halberd as the beast reared up and fell stunned temporarily.

Cheers at the violence roared on the wind from barbarian and bestial throats. Guy being the loudest for the Norspears. Neji, Lee, and Bruz also gave their support, the olog laughing loud and long at their enemies' gob smacked faces. Two youths were essentially tiring out one of the mightiest beasts of the gods and a demigod. Sigwulf however noted that the eyes of the statues were all alight. The eyes of the gods were on this match, a true sign of providence.

Tired of being hidden behind his shield, Ivar sent some magic at the girl. Thanks to his father's ties to the Serpent, his brand of magic was much subtler and affected the mind and body. He whispered soothing nothings to her, promising a life of endless pleasure if she only surrenders and become his. Tenten suddenly became enraged and became more forceful with her throws. Seeing that fail, he sent more sensual magic to affect her adolescent flesh. The kunoichi felt the magic stroke her in pleasuring comfort and focused more on her private areas. With a burst of chakra she banished the attempt. She felt violated at the demigod's attempt to seduce her through her body. Her kid gloves came off.

 _"No matter how much I throw at that shield, it still remains unscratched,"_ she observed mentally. _"Got to be magical if that's the case. Still, he can only move it so much. Let's see him handle this."_

In bursts of speed she began throwing kunai and shuriken from multiple angles. For Ivar this was not in his favor. Despite how light it was, his mirror shield was bulky, so when she seemed to be throwing from every angle even he knew he was in a bad way. His demigod stamina could only keep pace for so long and soon gasps of pain came with the weapons now in his legs and sword arm. While the two did their deadly dance, they were edging their way toward the statue of the avatar of the Hound.

Minions ran up the halberd of the giant to bash the face. Nibb was the most exuberant with his horned helmet leading the charge. The weight of attack did more damage to the dragon ogre's thick hide than normal due to how many there were. Qoulwark fought to regain full control and brush the annoyances off with sluggish effort. The Reds found a way around to the draconic body and threw fireballs at the fur in the armor. The burning sensation made the shaggoth wake faster in anger. The Browns ran back down the weapon to scatter, but a swing downed five of their number, while the reds now hung on for dear life. Qoulwark bucked like a horse to shake the minions from his back, right into the dueling shield wielders.

Said wielders rushed to get out of the way, but the tail got them both. Ivar used his shield to skid across the ground, while Tenten caught herself in midair and flipped safely down. Tenten was starting to pant in effort not from her fight, but from holding back her bloodlust. Her skin shined with sweat and she gritted her teeth to calm herself.

"Tenten!"

Folkvar's voice knocked her out of her funk. She looked at him and saw his blade in the ground with his hands cupped for a boost. She grinned and threw her shield and spear over her back to run toward her companion. Their two opponents started to reorganize and saw the Overlord hurl the girl high as she unraveled two scrolls. She began to spin.

"Twin Rising Dragons!"

Following her cry came a hail of weapons of all manner of forging. Kunai and shuriken. Javelins and axes. Maces and Swords. A rain of iron and steel descended upon the Jaeorling leaders. The dragon-ogre shaggoth's bulk played against it as the thick hide soon became decorated with various weapons sticking out of unarmored flesh. Ivar's shield gave him great protection, but the shield couldn't guard everywhere and he gained a scythe to the shin and a kunai to his shoulder. Others gave him cuts all over, but those to his face and hair were the most demoralizing. And infuriating.

The crowd of Norscans, Beastmen, and others cheered or gaped at the display. The sheer number of weapons made many a warrior eye them with greed. Good iron was hard to find. Bruz clapped his armored hands together and laughed at the enemies' suffering. The shinobi nodded in acknowledgement of the teamwork. Sigwulf's eyes were more on the statue of Valkia. The Avatar's eyes were glowing particularly bright at the now weapon covered arena in front of it.

Tenten landed gracefully as she put away her now empty scrolls as she prepared for the next phase of the fight. Ivar screamed in rage at his slightly disfiguring scratches and loss of a few hair strands. His shield's reflection gave him a perfect view of his damaged looks, and the son of Sigvald flew into a fury charging at the kunoichi with divine speed. Thankfully Tenten's training came to the fore as she used her shield to parry as many of the blows as possible. The scent of blood was in the air and Tenten embraced it more so in this fight. She bashed the demigod hard in the face despite his assault, earning her the sound of a broken nose but a cut across her face. Ivar's rage rose higher as his face was more disfigured and had snapped the girl's spear before seeking to try and beat her to death.

As Tenten fought, Folkvar charged the shaggoth once more and Nibb lead his surviving minions at his back. Qoulwark rose angrier now that his hide was coated in numerous weapons. With a powerful swing, he sought to make the Overlord a smear across the field, but only took two more Browns. The Overlord slid across the slick ground to his target, cutting deeply into the fore limb of the dragon ogre. As Qoulwark reared his injured limb, the young lord held tightly to his embeded blade before flipping over and freeing it. Through his chakra exercises, he'd never been more thankful for his weird sensei, he ran up the giant beast's body toward it's face. The shaggoth tried to swat him off, but Folkvar wanted to finish this.

He raised his great sword high as he leapt vertically past his opponent's face. Said opponent followed the living shot, but spotted it too late. Gravity took hold once more as the Overlord's weapon chopped into the dragon ogre's left horn and hung there. The pain of his horn was nothing compared to what happened to Qoulwark next. Summoning as much magic as possible. Folkvar shot fireball after fireball point blank in the shaggoth's face until he was drained. Then with a heave of effort, finished sheering the monstrous horn from the beast. The lord and the horn thundered to the ground as Qoulwark clutched his ruined face roaring in pain and shame. He turned tail and ran from the whole thing.

He would have attacked once more, but feminine sounds of pain drew his attention to Ivar beating on Tenten's downed form. Folkvar looked between the retreating dragon ogre and his downed vassal. He had to make a choice and broke into a sprint.

Tenten didn't know how much more she could last as she deflected more punches from the demigod. She could feel her arms burn from the effort of holding Ivar off and the wood from her shield creaked from the strain. Her opponent had a look of outrage as his blood dripped onto her, giving her more strength. Despite that however, his relentless assault kept her from doing anything and her spear had been broken. She would've reached out for one of the weapons she'd scattered around earlier, but both hands were needed to keep her safe. Suddenly the shield gave way and she suffered several fast and painful punches as Ivar grinned.

"WOOHOOO!" cried Nibb as he latched onto the demigod. He grabbed fists full of his beautiful mane and pulled. The pain and disgrace done to his hair pulled him away from Tenten.

"Get off me you insufferable speck!" Ivar raged as he threw Nibb from his shoulders.

The Brown smirked despite his new headache, he'd bought enough time for his master to make it. Clunking of boots alerted Ivar to his new threat, but didn't stop the encased fist from breaking his cheek bones. Folkvar helped Tenten up and gave her a nod of confidence. She smiled with bloodthirst in her eyes when she returned his nod. It had been her fight to start with, she would finish it. Not even looking she grabbed the nearest weapon on instinct with both hands. Her drive to kill was further boosted by the scent of blood in the air and on her, making her eyes bloodshot in glee.

Ivar had not recovered fully and was unprepared as he felt a jagged weapon pierce his belly and saw an excited Tenten. He coughed up blood as she withdrew her weapon, making him fall to his knees. He looked at the girl with more fear than hatred.

"Even if you kill me, my siblings will avenge me with our father's blessing. You'll regret killing me."

"No," she almost purred at him, "I don't think so. I only regret not killing your fucking ass sooner. And as for your siblings, let them come. They're nothing but spare, useless blood." A strange gleem entered her eyes. "Blood. Blood! BLOOD!"

Ivar made one last desperate swing only to be blocked and cast aside. She then drove her weapon through his throat. The dying youth gripped the shaft on reflex, though he could do nothing. Tenten gripped the part of the weapon that was clear through her victim and yanked with vigor. Ivar's head was pulled from his shoulders, while his stump fountained.

With head still on her weapon, Tenten threw her head back and gave a roar of triumph that radiated from the depths of her being.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

A loud clamor of approval rippled through men and beast as they bore witness to the end of the fantastic fight. The team were rather surprised by their companion's ruthlessness toward, but had long come to terms that Tenten had such…issuses. So long as she could control or temper such urges they were good. Folkvar grinned at her brutality as hus surviving minions cheered around him. Tenten was gulping air as she came down from her battle-high. It was always intense but never more so in this fight.

Then a red light appeared over her head and a symbol began to form. A snarling hound over a spear and grotesque shield. The light dripped like blood before disappearing into nothingness over her head. It was strange to Tenten like she had been welcomed, but from who and to what she didn't know.

Gasps reached her ears as many Norscans and Beastmen kneeled as before, looking at her in either awe, wonder, or fear. Among the many voices, one broke through for all to hear.

"Hail Tenten, daughter of Valkia! Gorequeen. Consort to the Hound."

Said daughter spoke the only thing on her mind, "…say what?"

* * *

 **I know some people might've saw this coming, but Valkia is one of my favorite legendary lords and she's a follower of Khorne. Gotta thank Percy Jackson for the whole 'claiming' bit. See you all later.**


End file.
